Only Hope
by Valentine F
Summary: Algunas personas son médicos, arquitectos...Bella y sus amigos son ladrones.¿Qué pasará cuando su última y más famosa adquisición decida transportarles de vuelta al SXIX?Y lo más vital, ¿qué harán ella y sus cómplices para sobrevivir en aquel mundo cruel hasta poder volver a casa? Fácil, hacer lo que mejor saben: robarle al misterioso y arrogante Edward Masen, duque de Westminster.
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todas! Aquí os vengo con una nueva historia, que espero os guste_. _Subo el prólogo y más o menos el lunes subo el primer capítulo ;)_

_Nos leemos, muchos besos!  
_

_Valentine :3  
_

_**PD: Muchísimas gracias a mi querida beta por ayudarme a mejorar este fic!**_

* * *

_******Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan de la Saga Crepúsculo, son obra de S. Meyer. Los demás y la trama, son mías.**  
_

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Prólogo**

El viento azotaba con fuerza aquel veintisiete de julio, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el buen clima que caracteriza a París en aquella época del año. El cielo oscuro y de aspecto enfadado estaba lleno de nubes tanto grises como negras, anunciando una única cosa: habría tormenta. Sin embargo, los invitados no paraban de llegar a lo que sería el mayor acontecimiento de arte del momento.

La gente se amontonaba en la entrada del famosísimo museo Louvre, expectantes ante la idea de observar una de las reliquias más buscadas y que más leyendas traía consigo. El miedo y el instinto de supervivencia alertaban y se abrazaban como acero a las almas de todas aquellas personas, mas la curiosidad y el morbo por saber qué podría ocurrir, ganaban la partida.

Para esta histórica celebración, se habían dispuesto valets y el aparcamiento subterráneo. ¿La principal razón? París no tendría suficiente espacio libre para acoger a toda la multitud y, por supuesto, el cobrar una considerable suma de dinero tanto por ello como por la entrada a la propia exposición, hacían que el pecho del alcalde se hinchara de júbilo, avaricia y grata disposición.

Como era de esperar, los invitados estarían vigilados todo el tiempo que estuvieran dentro del edificio, algo que hacían las cosas más difíciles para los que serían los protagonistas de aquella noche, los causantes del "Tercer mejor robo del Louvre".


	2. Capítulo 1

******Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan de la Saga Crepúsculo, son obra de S. Meyer. Los demás y la trama, son mías.**  


* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Vuestro honor no lo constituirá vuestro origen, sino vuestro fin._

_ -NIETZSCHE, Friedrich-_

Laurent Chevalier estaba sentado frente a tres ordenadores a trescientos metros de distancia de la entrada del museo, en lo que parecía una destartalada y mugrienta furgoneta de mudanza. Todo parecía estar acorde al plan. Sinceramente esperaba que las chicas pudieran desenvolverse bien. No estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de acciones conjuntas. Cada uno de ellos estaba especializado en lo que más les gustaba. Rosalie, una rubia despampanante, poseía una colección impresionante de coches deportivos, los más rápidos que se pudieran encontrar en el mercado, y eran todos y cada uno de ellos robados. ¿Cómo había hecho para que no la pillaran? Laurent no lo sabía.

Alice, el duendecillo de apariencia inocente, traficaba con armas. Él, ex-espía/hacker de la policía secreta francesa, expulsado y rechazado por mercenario. Las únicas que tenían experiencia en el campo del robo de obras de arte eran las hermanas Swan, Isabella y Esme.

Se conocieron por caprichos del destino. Las hermanas se encontraban en Egipto en busca de la tumba perdida de Tutankamón**(1)**, cuando fueron atacadas por terroristas. Debido a que él había sido obligado a unirse a ellos, para entrar a los archivos confidenciales del Estado, también estaba presente. Durante todo el camino hacia el escondite, había estado planeando cuidadosamente cómo ayudar a aquellos "pequeños angelitos", _¡qué poco sabía de ellas por entonces!_ Pensó el hombre.

Una vez resguardados de la tormenta de arena que les había amenazado durante todo el camino de ida, Laurent llamó a una conocida con la que contactó gracias a sus nuevos ilícitos trabajos: Alice Brandon. Que un civil consiguiese armas en África no era de lo más fácil, por tanto, ella aceptó encantada. La enana les proporcionó todo lo que necesitaban. Se encontraron con ella en las proximidades del escondite, después de dejar sin vida a cuatro de sus captores. Alice a su vez conocía a alguien que le podía proporcionar transporte para la huida: Rosalie Hale.

Laurent rió, buenos tiempos fueron aquellos. Desde entonces, la gratitud de haberles salvado la vida se fue convirtiendo y formalizando en una amistad inigualable. El hombre volvió a reír al recordar lo cabezota que fue Bella antes de escapar. Las hermanas habían robado algunas de las reliquias con las que fue momificado el antiguo faraón, y sabían que valían una fortuna.

Una voz surgió a través del pinganillo de su oreja, sacándolo por fin de sus recuerdos.

—Aquí Audrey Hepburn —las carcajadas salieron por la boca del hombre antes de que pudiera pararlas.

—Enana, yo diría que eres más Amy Winehouse —se burló Laurent—. Y no me saques la lengua porque sé que vas a hacerlo —le advirtió, sabiendo todos sus movimientos.

—Argh —gruñó dejándolo sordo.

— ¿Me oís todas bien? —se oyeron unas risas a través del chisme.

—Audrey, no te has escapado de que oigamos tus tonterías —sin duda alguna, esa era Rosalie. Despampanante sí, pero con una lengua mordaz y tan viperina como la de una cobra.

—Aquí Júpiter —se presentó una voz baja y divertida. Aquella era Bella—. Oigo alto y claro.

—Mercurio también —Esme sonaba nerviosa—. Aquí hay un montón de seguratas, cuatro de ancho y cuatro de alto los cabrones...

—No os preocupéis, hemos repasado todo durante la semana pasada —murmuró Laurent mientras tecleaba en el ordenador de su derecha, comprobando lo que Esme decía gracias a las cámaras de seguridad. Había guardias cada tres pasos—. Sigue actuando según el plan, Mercurio.

—Entrando y cogiendo mi disfraz.

—Audrey, ¿tu posición? —Preguntó Laurent, ahora tecleando en el ordenador de la izquierda, comprobando el sistema de luces, todavía no lo controlaba.

—En el puto piso subterráneo —se la oyó toser—. Esto está lleno de polvo y de telarañas, no haría mal una limpieza a fondo.

—Deja eso por ahora —el hombre rodó los ojos—. ¿Cuánto te falta hasta llegar al lugar donde se controlan las luces?

—Dame diez minutos y estoy allí.

—Bien —Laurent volvió se movió hacia el ordenador central y enfocó las cámaras exteriores justo en el momento en el que Rosalie y Bella llegaban—. ¡Oh, señoritas! Lo que daría por estar en una preciosidad de esas.

Dos lujosos y magníficos coches entraron haciendo un sonoro estruendo ante las asombradas miradas de los invitados con menos poder adquisitivo. Se estacionaron uno detrás del otro. El primero, un espectacular Koenigsegg ccxr negro, de líneas suaves, con pequeños detalles en rojo por la parte inferior y un alero trasero que decía a gritos "CARRERAS ILEGALES". La puerta del piloto se abrió y un valet corrió a ayudar a salir al conductor.

Unos _peep toe_ de veinte centímetros se posaban descaradamente en el suelo de París, su color dorado brillando e iluminando el lugar, más sus excéntricos pinchos, le daban un toque rebelde. El valet extendió la mano enguantada a la par que otra de un níveo color blanco salía del fastuoso deportivo. Rosalie salió como una gata presumida, mirando seductoramente a los ojos al hombre que tenía en frente, cogiendo su mano, puso la palma del valet hacia arriba y dejó allí las llaves. La boca del pobre empleado estaba tan abierta que daba risa. La rubia se echó su pelo rizado por detrás del hombro y cogió la elegante cola de su Elie Saab negro.

—Marilyn entrando en la guarida del lobo —susurró la rubia mientras apretaba el auricular de su oído derecho y se dirigía discretamente hacia la entrada de la pirámide.

— ¡Oh sí, baby! —Se rió Laurent—. Le has dejado loco. Júpiter, ¿vas a dejar que la rubia te gane?

—Eso ni loca.

Rosalie se paró y giró sobre sus talones observando con desdén el Buggati Veyron Super Sport blanco, con un escalofriante motor de W16 de 1.200 CV, capaz de alcanzar los 415 km/h. Con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción personal contempló como la puerta se abría y salía una despampanante morena de pelo liso hasta el comienzo de las nalgas, con un gracioso tupé hacia atrás, que le despejaba la cara que mostraba su felino maquillaje; y usando un precioso Calvin Klein de color rosa, de simples tirantes en la parte frontal, pero con una enorme y estupenda abertura en la espalda, terminada en una larga cola.

El segundo valet, de no más de veintitrés, estaba mirando deslumbrado el coche que tenía delante, por tanto, Bella se inclinó apoyando los codos en el techo de su automóvil, transformando su cuerpo en una curva más de éste, arqueando su espalda para que el pelo cayera gentilmente y desvelara un pequeño y suculento trasero. Los ojos del chico se desviaron rápidamente hacia Bella, provocando que Rosalie negara con la cabeza y volviera a emprender camino contoneando sutilmente las caderas.

—Mmmm, hasta yo me he puesto cachondo, mi pequeña Júpiter — ronroneó juguetón Laurent. En su oído volvieron a aparecer las risas—. Llévale las llaves al pobre muchacho que le va a dar una apoplejía dentro de poco, y sigue a Marilyn.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán.

Segundos más tarde, Bella se estaba dirigiendo de igual manera a la entrada. La morena vio como el portero paraba a Rosalie y le pedía sus acreditaciones. La rubia, usando sus muy persuasivas armas de seducción, dejó un poco KO al hombre, logrando así que éste no se diera cuenta de que la identidad era falsa. Aquellos nuevos guardas estaban dotados de cualquier cosa en esos días para evitar el robo, fugas de criminales, etc., había que estar preparados en todo momento. Aprovechando la poca cordura que le quedaba al señor Dupont, según la etiqueta de su traje, Bella consiguió entrar sin problema alguno.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió directa a la parte trasera de la sala de Napoleón, pasando por la recepción y esquivando a los molestos invitados que no sabían comportarse. La organizadora del evento estaba merodeando el lugar atentamente para que nada fallara, y se estaba dirigiendo justo hacia Bella. La morena la esquivó sutilmente.

—Cruella de Vil zona este —informó velozmente—. Reconociendo el lugar, sin sospechosos a la vista.

—Marilyn, tu posición —ordenó Laurent.

—Ya en la sala, dirigiéndome a charlar con los descubridores antes de que empiece la exposición.

—Faltan todavía diez minutos —informó Laurent mientras miraba el cuenta atrás que tenía a un lado de los ordenadores—. Audrey, ¿todo está listo?

Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba la pequeña mujer, luchando contra los cables en la perpetua oscuridad que reinaba el ambiente. Una linterna era sujetada por sus dientes, mientras que sus ávidas manos seguían trabajando. Un sólo tirón más y listo. Rápidamente después de esto, introdujo un pequeño chip en forma de lámina que se desintegraría sin dejar rastro en menos de media hora.

—Listo —sentenció Alice, buscando la salida—. Daros prisa chicos, no aguantará más de cuarto de hora.

—Entendido —respondieron a la vez.

Laurent se puso a trabajar en el ordenador de la izquierda, entrando por fin en el sistema de control y probando con la zona en la que se encontraba Alice.

—Funciona —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera preguntarle.

—Estupendo —susurró más para sí mismo que para ella—. Mercurio, ¿tienes el maletín?

En medio del salón de la exposición, Esme miraba cautelosa a su alrededor a la par que se movía entre la multitud llevando una bandeja con vasos de champán. Delicadamente se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había puesto la falsa caja. Al llegar al lugar, esta seguía allí. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta se topó con la espalda de la organizadora.

—Nos han avisado de un posible robo para hoy —susurraba esta a un hombre calvo y sudoroso, uno de los dueños del objetivo—. La policía ha dispuesto a sus mejores agentes y comenzaremos antes de tiempo, en dos minutos, no hay manera de que lo hagan.

—Mierda —siseó Esme ente dientes. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared—. Chicos, cambio de planes, empiezan en dos minutos, no tenemos tiempo, Mister L, hay que actuar.

—Su puta madre —gruñó el aludido—. Nenas, ¿estáis en posición?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono—. Pues allá vamos —con esta última frase, apretó un botón y las luces del Louvre se apagaron.

No obstante, una divertida música empezó a sonar, Trouble, de Chris Rene; haciendo que las chicas sonrieran con sorna. _Laurent y sus canciones empalagosas y quinciañeras_, pensaban todas.

_Yeahhh_

_Trouble, Trouble  
Uh oh, uh oh_

_She knows just the way to walk on by  
That makes my heart stop  
I don't know the way to say goodnight  
Cause she don't want me_

Las chicas se movían rápidamente, agradeciendo los gritos ahogados de la multitud. Rosalie, como era su papel, empezó a fingir una crisis de fobia a la oscuridad. Las demás vieron eufóricas, gracias a unas lentillas para la oscuridad, como todos se acercaban dubitativamente a ella e intentaban ayudarla.

_To go nowhere without her there  
She's everywhere  
I don't need trouble just some music  
And a little chance sing my song_

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
From her head to her toes  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Always taking off her clothes  
Trouble, trouble  
When her lips touch mine  
Only has to happen one time_

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
Like a sting from a bee  
Uh oh, uh oh  
And she's taking over me  
Trouble, trouble  
Even blind men can see  
That's why I gotta run, why I gotta run baby_

_Trouble, trouble  
(baby) Uh oh, uh oh_

Bella se acercó corriendo a donde se encontraba la caja y levantó cuidadosamente la caja de cristal y la colocó lo más silenciosamente que pudo en el suelo. Vio como Esme se le acercaba con el maletín.

—Chicas, un minuto —la voz de Laurent resonó en sus cabezas, provocando que Rosalie sollozara más fuertemente.

Esme abrió el maletín, sacó la falsa reliquia con una mano y Bella colocó el verdadero cuidadosamente.

_I woke up to hear her on my telephone  
Talking crazy  
She sad come over now nobody's home  
I said baby  
I don't know if I should go  
Trying take is slow  
I don't need trouble  
I choose it  
At least that's the way it seems_

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
From her head to her toes  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Always takin off her clothes  
Trouble, trouble  
When her lips touch mine  
Only has to happen one time_

Una vez hecho eso, Esme cerró rápidamente el maletín y salió corriendo por una de las salidas laterales, hacia la zona de servicios y de empleados que se había dispuesto para los empleados.

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
Like a sting from a bee  
Uh oh, uh oh  
And she's takin over me  
Trouble, trouble  
Even blind men can see  
That's why i gotta run why I gotta run, why I gotta run._

Antes de que Esme se fuera, Bella cogió la falsa y la colocó en el lugar de la anterior. Con la misma agilidad que antes, sostuvo el cristal del suelo y lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
(She is) Uh oh, uh oh  
(That girl is) Trouble, trouble  
Only had to happen one time_

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
From her head to her toes  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Always takin off her clothes  
Trouble, trouble  
When her lips touch mine  
Only has to happen one time._

El llanto de Rosalie ya había parado, lo que significaba que ya había salido pitando de allí.

—Treinta segundo, Júpiter —la alarma en la voz de Laurent era evidente.

Bella sacó el pequeño pañuelo que tenía escondido entre los pechos y borró las huellas digitales.

_That girl is...  
Trouble, trouble  
Like a sting from a bee  
Uh oh, uh oh  
And she's takin over me  
Trouble, trouble  
Even blind men can see  
That's why I gotta run, why I gotta run baby_

_Trouble, Trouble  
Uh oh, uh oh  
It only had to happen one time  
Trouble, Trouble  
It only had to happen two times  
Three times, four times, five times._

Bella colocó rápidamente el papel que dejaba claro que el objeto allí dentro no era ni por asomo el verdadero. Recogiendo sus faldas serpenteó a la multitud mientras la canción llegaba a su fin. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada cuando las luces se encendieron. Con un último esfuerzo salió corriendo por la puerta. Al final del paseo vio los dos coches esperando por ella. Sin embargo, algo la alertó. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un guardia tras ella.

Las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle, no estaba acostumbrada a correr en tacones, y el 4x4 la estaba alcanzando. Justo antes de alcanzar su Bugatti, un brazo la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia atrás, levantándola en el aire. Vio la indecisión de sus amigas entre bajar o irse. Alice y Esme, las cuales estaban en el coche de Rosalie, salieron pitando tras una dura orden de Laurent.

—Marilyn, ¡vuelve y ayúdala! —Laurent tecleaba furioso en todos los ordenadores. Las cámaras mostraban la estupefacción de los invitados al ver la nota vejatoria que Bella había dejado, la del medio mostraba las cámaras del exterior del edificio y con temor vio que se acercaban más seguratas. En un último intento desesperado, volvió a apagar las luces, pero sabía que el chip no duraría más de un minuto.

Rosalie salió furiosa y a prisa del coche e, indicándole a Bella que bajara la cabeza, le propinó una certera y sonora patada en la cara, dejándole marcada la preciosa suela de sus Louboutin. Bella aprovechó el momento y le dio otra patada en la entrepierna a la vez que le arañada el brazo con fuerza, hasta sentir que las ropas se desgarraban. El hombre aulló y la dejó libre. Rosalie la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el coche. La rubia y ella entraron por la puerta del copiloto. El motor estaba arrancado. Con terror, Bella cerró la puerta con fuerza y observó por las ventanas tintadas que los guardias estaban a menos de medio metro. Pero aquel miedo se evaporó y se convirtió en alivio cuando la rubia pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo que Bella se estampara contra el asiento. _De 0 a 100 km/h en 2,5 segundos_, recordó que le había dicho Rosalie cuando se lo enseñó por primera vez. Por aquel entonces estaba un poco horrorizada, sin embargo, ahora lo agradecía profundamente.

—Por los pelos —susurró Rosalie. Bella giró la cara y la miró con nuevos ojos.

—Te amo, Rose —se cachondeó la morena. La aludida la miró con cara rara y asqueada.

— ¿Soy yo o eso ha sido una clara declaración lésbica? —se carcajeó Laurent en sus orejas.

—Cállate y conduce hasta el taller —le sermoneó la rubia, guiñándole en un final el ojo a Bella—. Cambio y fuera.

—Eso mismo decimos nosotras —canturrearon emocionadas Alice y Esme. Bella se quitó el auricular y se acomodó en el asiento.

—De verdad, gracias —una sonrisa adornaba su cara y Rosalie la imitó.

— ¿Para qué estamos si no? —su mirada brillaba con burla—. Además, a una siempre le es agradable oír "declaraciones de amor lésbicas" de sus compañeras de trabajo.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —exclamó Bella, dándole un codazo y riendo a la vez.

Después de veinte minutos, tres coches entraron en el taller viejo y sucio de Laurent. Las chicas salieron e hicieron una mala mueca, como ya era costumbre. Cuando Esme vio al hombre, le soltó sin miramiento alguno:

—Deberías de limpiar más a menudo esto, tío —su mano se movía de un lado al otro de su cara, quitándose el polvo que volaba por el aire—. No me extrañaría encontrarme ratas muertas por el olor.

—Anda mira, si la santurrona esconde veneno bajo de la lengua —Laurent la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero asintió con aprobación—. Pero tienes razón, tendría que limpiar.

—Y urgentemente... —Susurró Rosalie—. No quiero dejar a mis bebés en este entorno.

—Mañana nos vamos a Londres, así que no tendrán que estarlo mucho —Laurent volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, pero esta vez hacia la rubia.

— ¿Y el cofre? —preguntó una saltarina y entusiasmada Alice. Esme fue al coche y sacó el maletín.

—Aquí está —esta tenía una mueca preocupada en la cara—. ¿Creéis que la leyenda es verdad?

— ¿Cuál leyenda? —Preguntó confusa Rosalie. A todos se les cayeron las caras ante su cuestión.

— ¿No estuviste escuchando nada el jueves, cuando lo explicamos todo con el más mínimo detalle? —la incredulidad teñía la voz de Esme.

—No, estaba más preocupada en cambiar completamente la apariencia de los malditos coches —espetó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Esme suspiró.

—Se trata de un cofre maya —empezó a explicarle Bella. Fue hacia el maletín y lo abrió cuidadosamente—. ¿Ves estos dibujos que hay en la tapa y en el lateral? —cuando Rosalie asintió, la morena continuó—. Representan a la diosa del agua.

—Pero es una caja cuadrada de piedra —a Rosalie no le cabía en la cabeza que algo tan valioso fuera de piedra.

—En aquella época no es que los mayas supieran donde encontrar diamantes para poder hacerlos blancos, transparentes y relucientes, Rose —el sarcasmo se olía a kilómetros cuando las palabras salieron por la boca de Alice. La rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Bella—. Pues verás, la leyenda cuenta que este valioso cofre, tiene la capacidad de transportarte al pasado —la cara de Rosalie era del mayor recelo visto hasta entonces—. Y no sólo eso, se dice que en la época de Napoleón Bonaparte, cuando este fue exiliado a la isla de Santa Elena, mandó traer este cofre para que le devolviera al pasado y que así pudiera enmendar sus errores.

—Pero él siguió confinado a ese sitio —replicó Rosalie—. Esa cosa no hace nada.

—Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y cómo se haría? —la curiosidad de Alice volvió a amenizar el tenso ambiente.

—Poniendo en escrito tu deseo de regresar y encerrarlo dentro del cofre —la morena volvió a subir los hombros.

Todos se miraban recíprocamente, ideas formándose en sus cabezas. El primero en hablar fue Laurent:

— ¿Soy sólo yo el único que quiere probar la dichosa cosa antes de ir a entregársela al Museo Británico? —una de las comisuras de sus labios de curvó hacia arriba—. Si nos han pagado tanto dinero para que la consigamos, algo de verdad tiene que haber en lo que dice la leyenda.

— ¡Nosotras nos apuntamos! —exclamaron a la vez la duende y Esme. Bella se las quedó mirando divertida, esas dos parecían más hermanas que Esme y ella. Volvió a mirar a la rubia que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo, Rose? —la provocó.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —la rubia se echó el pelo hacia atrás con desdén y continuó—. Yo también estoy en ello.

—Pues bien, vamos a prepararnos para la partida —la boca de Bella acogía una sonrisa maliciosa—. Esme, prepara tú la nota. Nos vemos aquí en cuarto de hora. Un equipaje no muy grande, señores.

Todos se desperdigaron por el taller, en busca de las cosas más útiles. Laurent su iPhone y su cargador, para qué lo iba a utilizar en el pasado Bella no lo sabía, un poco de ropa y herramientas, rara combinación. Esme llenó casi todo con ropa, libros de arqueología y herramientas de arqueología; Alice con productos de belleza y armas, otra extraña mezcla; Rosalie con un poco de todo; y finalmente, Bella recogió un par de ropa interior y de casa y su e-Book, no creía necesitar más.

Tras el tiempo establecido, los cinco estaban alrededor de la mesa, contemplando la caja en silencio.

—Creo que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos fuera —aconsejó Alice.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? —la mirada de Esme era enloquecida—. ¿Y si se nos rompe?

—Podemos correr el riesgo, vamos —Rosalie cogió el cofre sin cuidado alguno y se dirigió al patio trasero. La cara de Esme era un poema al ver la actitud de la rubia hacia la reliquia.

Cuando llegaron fuera, Bella se apresuró a poner una silla para que así el cofre no estuviera en la hierba.

—Esme —la susodicha metió el papel dentro, no sin antes darle un tierno beso. Rosalie bufó. Cuando su hermana hubo acabado, preguntó—. ¿Todos lleváis todo?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono. Ella simplemente asintió.

Y se quedaron mirando al cofre, en silencio, y sin que nada ocurriera. Así, pasaron diez minutos más y nada. Las nubes se seguían arremolinando en el cielo, pero nada ocurría aparte de eso. Rosalie empezó a reír.

— ¡Os dije que esa cosa no iba a funcionar! —Se estaba sujetando la barriga y sus siguientes palabras las dirigió directamente hacia el cofre—. Tú, diosa del agua, ¡no nos puedes llevar al pasado!

Y de repente toda la escena cambió, un trueno iluminó la noche fría y escalofriante, haciendo callar inmediatamente a la rubia. El viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza, tirando de ellos para que se situaran como en una piña. Los relámpagos seguían gloriosos, sin tregua alguna. Las gotas del agua empezaron a caer, pero no eran frías, como cabía esperar, sino calientes como la del mar en pleno verano. La incipiente lluvia les había mojado hasta los huesos, dejándoles temblando no tanto por el frío sino por el miedo.

El viento seguía haciendo sus movimientos hipnóticos en forma de círculo. Demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de que se estaba formando un pequeño tornado y ellos estaban en su ojo. La lluvia y el aire formaban una extraña y atemorizante sinfonía a oídos de los presentes. Todos se abrazaron con desesperación, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los truenos y relámpagos seguían y seguían, y de repente sintieron que ya no había suelo bajo sus pies. Gritaron de desesperación, de impotencia ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ante el haberse metido con dioses a los que se les había tenido que respetar. De verdad volverían al pasado, ¿a dónde irían a parar?¿A la Edad Media? Eso sería un horror. ¿Al Imperio Romano? Eso no tanto. ¿A alguna de las dos Guerras Mundiales? Rezaban porque así no fuera. No tenían la menor idea, sólo esperaban que llegaran sanos y salvos.

Sus oídos pitaban, sus cabezas se mareaban y sus estómagos se revolvían y estrechaban como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa perpetua. Ya no lo podían aguantar más, querían que todo aquello terminara de una vez, que les dejaran donde la diosa del agua había decidido llevarles, pero que acabara.

Y algo les llevó a pronunciar lo que dijeron a continuación, a voz de grito y mirando al cielo:

— ¡Creemos en ti, creemos en que nos puedes llevar al pasado! —los ojos de todos estaban cerrados y sus brazos se aferraban entre sí. Estaban suspendidos en el aire a más de cien metros en un perfecto círculo—. ¡Llévanos al pasado, oh gran diosa del agua! ¡Te rogamos que nos lleves al pasado!

Y de pronto sintieron como caían desde aquella desorbitante altura, haciéndose daño al tocar el mullido suelo de hierba recién regada. Todos abrieron perezosamente los ojos sin saber qué les había poseído para decir tales cosas, y se horrorizaron al ver la estampa en la que se encontraban. Era el mismo lugar, la misma tierra, el mismo país, el mismo planeta; pero todo lo que habían visto y vivido en el S. XXI había desaparecido, el taller, los coches, la silla y, lo peor de todo, el cofre tampoco estaba. El sol empezaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día. _¿¡Cómo!?_, pensaron todos, hacía sólo cuarto de hora eran las doce y media de la noche. No podía haber pasado tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, los peores miedos que les habían hecho burlarse con anterioridad del poder de la diosa del agua, y del cofre que la representaba, se hicieron realidad. A lo lejos vieron un _carruaje_, un _carruaje_ tirado por _caballos_, que avanzaba lento y perezoso por el camino, justo hacia donde ellos estaban.

Rosalie se levantó corriendo y fue hacia allí, tropezándose por el camino debido a los tacones asesinos que todavía llevaba. Su mirada se topó con una mujer entrada en carnes, y con tres niños que se escondieron detrás de ella al ver el aspecto de la rubia.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó en un fluido francés. La mujer la miró dubitativa. Los aspectos de la delgaducha y esquelética muchacha rubia no parecían dar a entender que procediera de una familia noble y bien acomodada, más bien parecía una vagabunda.

—En París, muchacha —sin embargo, la caridad cristiana se apoderó de ella y se compadeció por lo mal que lo debería de estar pasando la muchacha. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

— ¿En qué año? —su voz era demandante y eso no pasó desapercibido por la mujer, la cual le devolvió la mirada ceñuda.

—1824, señorita.

La cara de Rosalie cayó hasta el suelo. El puto cofre les había llevado al pasado, _les había llevado hasta el maldito año 1824. _Eso definitivamente no les podía estar sucediendo. Eso debía de ser una cámara oculta, una pésima broma.

* * *

**(1)**La tumba del faraón Tutankamón fue descubierta en el año 1922 por Howard Carter, en una expedición sufragada por Lord Carnarvon. Decidí alterar el año, ya que si no, no me cuadraban las cosas.

* * *

_Hola a todas! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por todos los alerts, favs y los maravillosos comentarios -os he respondido a todas por vía PM ;)-, ¡sois todas un amor y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo! :3_

_No me lío más y me voy despidiendo hasta el lunes próximo -que es el día cuando actualizaré este fic :P-.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias otra vez y que seais muy felices!  
_

_Valentine :3  
_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan de la Saga Crepúsculo, son obra de S. Meyer. Los demás y la trama, con mías.**

**Aviso: este capítulo puede parecer premeditado y/o forzado. Sin embargo, todo lo que en él sucede tiene su razón de ser, la cual se descubrirá en siguientes capítulos. Don't worry!  
**

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Perdona siempre a tu enemigo. No hay nada que le enfurezca más._

_ -WILDE, Oscar-_

La terrible realidad cayó sobre los hombros de Rosalie. Aquello por lo que se había burlado, se había vengado tanto de ella como de sus amigos. Ella había esperado que no pasara nada, que todos se hubieran replanteado las ideas y que hubiesen dejado aquella estupidez de volver al pasado. Pero no, ella y su bocaza tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia y enfurecer a la diosa del agua. ¿Ahora cómo iban a volver a casa? Todo había desaparecido, haciendo todo parecer una broma de mal gusto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, su sentido de supervivencia salió de un momento a otro a flote, invadiéndola con la terrible pregunta de: ¿¡qué harán en el puto S. XIX sin comida, ni bebida y sin lo más importante, dinero!? Estaban destinados a morir antes de su propio nacimiento, eso era una locura...

Al parecer, algo había en el rostro de Rosalie que alertó a la mujer, ya que esta espoleó al par de caballos y el carruaje salió pitando como si fuese perseguido por el diablo.

La anonadada mirada de Rosalie siguió al vehículo, si se le podía llamar así claro está, hasta que desapareció completamente por el camino. Un rayo de sol le iluminó la cara, cegándola, y se dio cuenta de que ya no era de noche. Volvió corriendo hasta el lugar en el que sus amigos estaban recogiendo sus cosas. Alice estaba asegurándose de que las armas todavía funcionasen, Esme que sus libros no estuvieran rotos, Laurent que su iPhone estuviera en perfecto estado y Bella no hacía nada, sólo estaba con la boca abierta, escrutando todo a su alrededor. Rosalie comenzó a imitar a sus compañeros y empezó a guardar las cosas que habían salido de su pequeña mochila negra.

— ¿Qué te han dicho? —Preguntó una temblorosa y atemorizada Esme —. Eran un grupo de teatro que pasaban por aquí de casualidad, ¿verdad?

—No, Esme, no lo eran —la rubia recogió algo que brillaba entre la hierba y, cuando advirtió de qué se trataba, quiso tirar el maldito pinganillo y patearlo hasta que no quedara rastro alguno de él, pero decidió conservarlo y meterlo dentro de la mochila junto a sus cosas.

— ¿Entonces? —La urgió Alice. La rubia levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y fulminó a la dueña de la pregunta.

—Que estamos en el jodido S. XIX —alzó las manos al cielo y gritó con furia —, ¡por culpa del amor que nos tiene la diosa del agua!

—Cállate ya, Rosalie —empezó a decir molesta Bella, pero esta la interrumpió.

— ¿¡Cómo pretendes que lo haga sabiendo que no podemos sobrevivir aquí!? —Gesticuló con las manos señalando a su alrededor.

—No digas esas cosas —susurró Esme con cara compungida —. Nos la arreglaremos...

— ¿Y cómo, según tu maravillosa e ingeniosa cabecita, quieres que lo hagamos? —Laurent empezó a dar pasos para interponerse entre las dos, Rosalie era una pantera salvaje y Esme un pequeño gatito recién nacido, no estaba preparada para aquellos insultos malsanos, no otra vez.

—Yo... —La menor de las Swan se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y empezó a morder con fuerza sus uñas. Bella, alarmada ya que eso era su manera de protegerse contra los demás, corrió inmediatamente a su lado y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Shh…, ya —le dijo suave pero firmemente a su hermana, la cual tenía la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

— ¡Saca alguno de tus libros y sálvanos la vida! —Rosalie se zafó de los brazos de Laurent, los cuales se habían puesto alrededor de su cintura, y se dirigió a la pareja de hermanas. Bella sintió como su hermanita temblaba y se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos —. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de articular alguna palabra en tu defensa!

—Rosalie, deja de decir tonterías —silbó, sus manos en puños y su cejo fruncido hasta hacer parecer que no tenía separación entre ceja y ceja.

— ¡No eres más que el ratón de biblioteca que todo el mundo dice que eres! —El hombre, exasperado y protector, agarró del brazo izquierdo a Rosalie, tirándola hacia atrás ante la amenaza de arrojarse sobre Esme —. ¡No me toques, perro asqueroso!

—Te estás pasando, Rose —la voz de Alice eran pequeños cuchillos que iban dirigidos hacia la rubia con toda la rabia que su pequeño cuerpo poseía. Se fue acercando al grupo de las hermanas y abrazó por la cintura a la inocente y menuda Esme. Esta última pegó un respingo al sentirla, pero no se apartó.

— ¡Y tú enana, no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! —El dedo índice de la rubia la estaba apuntando como si de un arma se tratase. Al ver que Alice no decía nada, volvió a dirigir su sarta de insultos a Esme —. Acepté este robo porque prometisteis mucho dinero, ¡pero ya os dije yo que la amistad no se mezclaba con el trabajo!

—Cállate, Rose —volvió a advertir Laurent, recibiendo que la aludida jalara su brazo y fuera hacia su víctima. Alice y Bella la intentaron alejar, pero la rubia tenía sujeta por el pelo a Esme.

Tirando de su cabello fuertemente, hizo que su cabeza se levantara y mostrara lo pálida e inexpresiva que estaba. Rosalie sonrió satisfecha y acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella, nunca le había caído bien la zorra, quizás en un principio le fuera indiferente, pero después de lo que hizo... Nada volvió a ser igual. Rió brevemente en su oído y susurró con desdén:

—No vales nada —hizo una pausa dramática —. Y nunca lo harás.

Los ojos de Esme enfocaron la cara de Rosalie. Sentía miedo, miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer en aquel momento, por lo que ya le había hecho; arrepentida por el daño que le había provocado en el pasado a la rubia -se había disculpado de mil y una formas, sin embargo sólo conseguía burlas a cambio-; pero lo que más sentía, era la furia del enfado, por haber soportado aquello durante los años en los que se conocían, consigo misma por ser tan débil y dejarse hacer, por no ser tan fuerte como lo era su hermana Bella, por no ser tan extrovertida como Alice, y completa y justificadamente enfadada con la rubia que tenía enfrente. Cuando la duende la había abrazado minutos antes, notó que tenía un bulto en su mano, algo que no había conseguido identificar hasta hacía sólo unos segundos. Era una de sus magníficas y estupendas armas para matar.

Rosalie seguía mirándola con gozo y maldad al ver que no emitía movimiento o sonido alguno. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Esme se separó abruptamente de sus protectoras y se lanzó a por Rosalie, con violencia, con furia, con rabia, con la perra que llevaba dentro, aquella que había ocultado tantos años atrás por el daño que había hecho. Las dos cayeron rodando al suelo. Rosalie respondió al instante. Cogiéndola del cuello, le dio la vuelta y colocó el brazo derecho de la más menuda tras su espalda. La rubia parecía tener la voz cantante, ella de cuclillas con la cabeza de Esme en las manos y sujetándola quieta, sin embargo, su contrincante volvió a reaccionar e impulsó su pierna derecha hacia atrás, golpeando de pleno la maravillosa cara de Rosalie.

—Así quizás se te mueve un poco el bótox que te inunda la cara, zorra —una sonrisa pícara cruzó la cara de Esme mientras decía aquellas palabras. Aprovechando el mareo de su contrincante, se impulsó con la mano libre, consiguiendo enredar con sus piernas el cuello de Rosalie.

Se precipitaron a la hierba de espaldas. La rubia colocó rápidamente sus manos en las piernas de Esme y las arañó provocando un grito espeluznante por parte de la castaña. Ahora la voz cantante la llevaba la pequeña de las hermanas Swan, y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer cuando oyó que Rosalie tartamudeaba:

—T-te... Voy a dar t-a-al pali-iza... Que va-as a... —Forcejeó con el agarre de Esme, pero estaba fuertemente apretado, impidiéndole respirar —… Queda-ar un mes... En el ho-ospita-al.

La castaña hizo el giro que le había enseñado su hermana. Se apoyó sobre sus dos manos y se lanzó hacia delante, rodando y llevándose a su "compañera" con ella. En medio del giro, Esme la soltó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia, poniendo de nuevo su agarre en el cuello, sin embargo esta vez con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha empuñó la Heckler&Koch USP Match que Alice sujetaba hacía unos minutos, contra la sien de Rosalie.

Esme bajó lentamente y le susurró de igual manera a la que ella le había hecho antes:

—Vuelve a hablarme así y te juro que esta pistola no sólo te dejará una bonita marca en tu cabeza —la castaña apretó el arma, para dejar que un fino chorro de sangre rodara por la mejilla y el pelo de Rosalie —, si no, que ni la cirugía plástica será capaz de arreglarte. Y yo mis amenazas las cumplo, Hale.

Todos se habían quedado paralizados ante aquella escena. De pronto Rosalie le estaba gritando a una inocente y temblorosa Esme, y al siguiente todos sus esquemas se rompen al ver a la pequeña de las Swan saltar, girar, gruñir, chillar y pegar a la rubia. No una rubia cualquiera, Rosalie Hale, famosa por desfigurar a las amantes de sus amantes, menuda incongruencia, pensaban todos. Pero por lo que más se asombraron fue por ver el arma que sostenía con fuerza la pequeña. En ese momento, Alice llevó su mirada a su mano derecha y la vio vacía. Maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que tener más cuidado en un futuro, no quería que esas dos se mataran por tonterías.

Claro está, que ni Bella ni Alice conocían la historia entre Rosalie y Esme, únicamente Laurent Chevalier la sabía, y para el bien de la conciencia de cada uno, era mejor no desvelarla. El cuerpo del hombre estaba anclado en el suelo, petrificado al ver la escena, aquella que le recordaba tanto a la que esas dos mujeres habían tenido hacía cinco años. Pospuso aquellos pensamientos para otro momento y, desentumeciendo sus músculos, se acercó rápidamente a ellas, cogiendo primero el arma de Esme, y después a esta. La cargó sobre su hombro, se puso al hombro las mochilas de los dos y se dirigió campo a través, ignorando olímpicamente las patadas, empujones, mordidas, cachetadas, gritos y chillidos de Esme. Oyó a Alice gritar a su espalda, se paró y giró, con la cara inexpresiva.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas? —La cara de la enana era de incredulidad —. Lo normal es seguir el camino hasta que demos con alguna casa, casita, chabola, lo que sea; no irnos por medio del campo. ¿A caso no has leído ningún kit de supervivencia?

—No, y escúchame cuando te digo que sé lo que hago —se volvió a girar y continuó su camino. Escuchó los bufidos, suspiros y gruñidos de las tres damas que empezaron a seguirlo.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos andando sin tregua, los pies de las mujeres no aguantaban más. Hacía diez minutos Bella se había quitado los tacones y ahora Rosalie la imitaba. La que más suerte tenía era Esme, todavía cargada al hombro del hombre. Ahora ya no se movía, estaba quieta y lánguida como una alga, moviéndose cuando él lo hacía, girándose cuando él lo hacía, parecía que no tenía vida; sin embargo, alguna que otra cachetada en el culo por parte de Laurent volvían a llenarla de una agresividad que su hermana no había visto en la vida. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? No lo sabía, pero estaba contenta de que por fin empezara a defenderse de las pullas y vejaciones de Rosalie. Sí, Bella y ella eran amigas, pero eso no quería decir que no guardara cierto rencor porque tratara a Esme de aquella manera. Varias veces había intentado hablar con la rubia del tema, pero ella siempre acababa escabulléndose por una razón u otra. En un final, las dieron por caso perdido.

Siguieron de esa manera otros veinte minutos, hasta que sus fuerzas no podían más, Alice se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y miró a su alrededor: parecía el mismo insufrible lugar. Además, el sol empezaba a pegar fuerte, signo de que era verano y no habían vuelto a algún crudo y helado invierno. Dos pasos más adelante de Alice, Rosalie se tiró también sobre la hierba, siguiéndola después de unos segundos, Bella. Como si lo hubiese presentido, Laurent se dio la vuelta y se las quedó mirando impasivo. Con voz urgente les gritó:

—Venga chicas, cinco minutos más y estaremos bajo un techo precioso, con suerte comiendo y bebiendo algo —el hombre señaló con la cabeza a lo lejos y las tres mujeres llevaron sus ojos hacia allí y, para su alivio, vieron una construcción pequeña y descuidada.

Con fuerzas renovadas, se levantaron y continuaron la caminata.

Como bien les había advertido Laurent, en cinco minutos llegaron. Dejando en el suelo a Esme, Laurent se dispuso a hacer una pequeña inspección, afirmando sus pensamientos: estaba abandonada. El momentáneo júbilo de las mujeres se fue por el desagüe cuando vieron que no se trataba más que de un establo que se caía a pedazos. Esme estaba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados. Había sido la privilegiada, claro, pero no le había gustado nada sentir la sangre depositándose en su cabeza por más de una hora. Y cuando vio la construcción sólo dio gracias de que tuvieran un sitio en el que estar, de nada valía quejarse como lo hacían sus amigas y _ella_. Con paso decidido entró dentro pero se quedó petrificada al ver lo que había dentro. Las chicas se chocaron contra ella cuando imitaron sus pasos y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ellas también tenían la boca abierta.

Al no oír ningún ruido, Laurent se preocupó y se acercó corriendo a donde ellas estaban.

— ¿Qué hacéis allí... —Sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que otras voces llenaron el ambiente. Eran graves y gruesas. Reían. Por instinto, todos se escondieron donde mejor pudieron, detrás de paja, enganchados a alguna viga del techo, o simplemente detrás de la puerta.

Por la entrada hicieron su aparición tres hombres vestidos con harapos, sucios y malolientes. Bella se pegó más a la pared para evitar que la puerta de la madera se estrellara contra ella y le hiciera daño. Un olor amargo y podrido llego a todos, esos tipos habían bebido algún tipo de licor de no muy buena calidad, y no se habrían lavado los dientes en la vida. Sus narices picaban y sus estómagos gruñían en agonía, sin embargo estaban vacíos y no podían vomitar nada, Bella daba gracias a eso.

— ¿Cuánto dijo el inglesito que nos pagaba? —Preguntó el más bajo de ellos, el cual se daba cierto aire a Joe Pesci**[1]**, pero en una mala versión.

—Doscientas libras por llevar estas cajas —respondió el de la derecha, el cual se rascaba la entrepierna de manera grotesca.

— ¿Y qué coño tienen dentro? —El de la izquierda era el que más borracho estaba, y se notaba por la forma en la que sus ojos observaban bizcos las cajas de madera.

La mirada de Alice, colgada del techo, se dirigió como un águila, a una de las aberturas y se le cayó la mandíbula. Habían cientos de monedas antiguas de oro y joyas, joyas brillantes y grandes. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bella, le hizo señas con una mano, olvidándose de sujetarse y cayendo estrepitosamente encima del hombre del medio, Joe Pesci. Los otros dos se sobresaltaron al verla, pero se pusieron rápidamente en posición de ataque, tanto como su ebriedad pudiera, claro está.

Bella salió de su escondrijo, seguida después de unos minutos por Esme, Rosalie y Laurent. La primera saltó a la espalda del bajito, mientras Rosalie arremetía contra el borracho de la derecha y, por increíble que parezca, Esme la ayudó; Laurent fue hacia el de la izquierda y de un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Al girarse vio que las chicas ya habían retenido a los otros dos: Bella y Alice amordazaban y ataban las manos y pies del bajito; y Esme y Rosalie estaban de pie observando con socarronería al hombre que, con sólo un toque de dedos y una cachetada, había caído al suelo.

— ¿Para quienes trabajáis? —Bella se acuclilló delante de Joe y le quitó de un tirón la mordaza. Su pelo liso le caía hacia delante, cubriendo las partes desnudas que pudieran distraer al hombre. Al ver que no contestaba le dio una bofetada —. ¡Contesta!

—Puta —después de aquello, le escupió en la cara. Bella fue hacia la mochila de Alice y cogió la misma arma que antes había tenido su hermana y se volvió a acercar al hombre.

— ¿Ves esto? —Le enseñó bien la pistola —. Es una de las mejores armas del mundo, y te voy a meter un tiro por el culo como no me digas de quién son estas cosas.

Alice se sentó encima del hombre y lo zarandeó un poco para sacarlo de la lucha interna que estaba llevando a cabo. En un final, alzó la mirada hacia Bella y dijo en un firme susurro:

—Masen, Duque de Westminster —los ojos de Alice brillaron divertidos y puso su pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¿Para cuándo espera el duque esta carga? —Preguntó Laurent esta vez.

— ¡Contesta cobarde! —Bella disparó y la bala se estrelló justo a dos centímetros de la cara de Joe, el cual palideció inmediatamente.

—En... En una se-semana, señorita —Bella paseó la punta del cañón de su oreja hasta su barbilla, y la levantó firmemente.

—Así me gusta —el hombre la miraba fijamente, memorizando cada parte de su cara y de su cuerpo, sabía que Masen le iba a torturar cuando volviese a Londres por información sobre quién osó robarle, mejor estar preparado. Y lo que se grabó a fuego en su mente fueron los ojos de la muchacha, aquellos claros ojos grises que le miraban sin compasión alguna, resguardados por unas largas y espesas pestañas.

— ¿Tenéis coche… —Laurent meneó la cabeza y se corrigió al instante — algún carro con el que hayáis venido?

Joe asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta con la misma. Alice se había levantado y estaba paseando por entre las cajas, contándolas. _Una, dos, tres, cuatro... siete... doce y trece_, acabó en su mente. Estupefacta dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y miró con la boca abierta a sus amigas. El destino había querido que volvieran al pasado, pero no como simples pobres muertos de hambre como pensaba Rosalie, sino como ricos y de la alta sociedad. Una idea se empezó a formar en su loca cabeza. El tal duque de Westminster, según los maleantes, era inglés, por tanto viviría en Londres. Gracias a la mala influencia de Bella, Alice empezó a leer algunas novelas rosa de época, cosa que agradecía enormemente en aquellos momentos, y sabía perfectamente que los nobles pasaban la mayoría del año en algo que se llamaba "término". _¡No, no, no, no, no! Temporada, eso_; se corrigió en su fuero interno. No sabía exactamente cuándo empezaba y cuándo acababa, pero estaba al cien por cien segura de que en agosto nadie estaría en la famosa capital de Inglaterra, y así ella y sus amigos podrían poner en marcha su plan. Pero primero tenían que conseguir transportar esa valiosa carga y conseguir algo de ropa decente.

Decidida y con la cabeza bien alta, les ordenó a las chicas que la ayudasen a llevar las cajas. El trabajo era pesado y arduo, cosa que hacía que cada transporte requiriera dos de ellas. Tras subir un cuarto al carro de los ladrones, una especie de rectángulo de madera podrida y olorosa, de cuatro ruedas en igual estado y dos caballos con el peor aspecto que ellas habían podido ver en su corta vida del S. XXI; Laurent por fin se unió a ellas. De esta manera la carga se les hizo más llevadera y en menos de media hora, todos estaban listos y sentados en aquella cosa, rumbo a la ciudad. Pero de repente se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban sentados en la parte trasera, junto a las cajas, y que nadie estaba en el asiento del conductor. Con un bufido, Rosalie se levantó y volvió a entrar al establo. Después de lo que parecieron horas, salió con Joe a su lado.

La rubia portaba una expresión asqueada y sujetaba las ropas del hombre con las puntas de los dedos, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la nariz. De un tirón, subió al ladrón al asiento delantero y, cogiendo el arma con el que Bella jugueteaba, se sentó a su lado y se la clavó en el costado. Joe saltó sobre su silla y espoleó velozmente a los dos caballos, los cuales empezaron a trotar.

.

.

.

El camino hacia París fue simplemente terrible. Nunca ninguno de ellos había imaginado la posibilidad de llegar a tardar cuatro horas en llegar, ¡cuatro!, cuando con los estupendos coches del S. XXI tardaban treinta envidiables minutos. Oh, y el bendito asfalto, Alice podía jurar que lo besaría con toda la pasión y devoción cuando consiguieran volver, todos aquellos baches, huecos, piedras y arena que se mezclaba en el ambiente, sumado al horripilante calor, habían convertido aquel viaje en el peor de sus vidas.

Bella, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sujetando su cabeza, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido. Desde aquella vez que ella y su hermana estuvieron en Egipto, una fuerza invisible les había llevado a encontrarse con los demás, y estaba segura de que aquella misma cosa les había llevado a aceptar el robo y traído al maldito S. XIX. Y la morena tenía miedo, miedo por todo lo que había sucedido, por lo que sucedía y por lo que les sucedería. Sí, habían tenido un golpe de suerte y podido robar dinero para poder sobrevivir física y materialmente. ¿Pero qué pasaba con la vida que ellos tenían? Bella tragó con dificultad al recordar a sus padres, ahora ya no podría ir a visitarles cada semana, ni a cambiar las flores de sus tumbas, ni a contarles cómo les iban a ella y a Esme. Miró a su alrededor y odió el paisaje, odió el mundo en el que se encontraba, odió a aquella fuerza y al destino por arrebatarle a sus amorosos progenitores, por haber tenido que convertirse en lo que era y porque Dios no le hubiera dado más fuerza para afrontar aquello. Con un resoplido, cogió su pelo y lo sujetó en un moño alto.

En cambio, Alice estaba la mar de contenta con la situación. Observaba minuciosamente a cada uno de sus compañeros, analizando el papel que mejor les vendría a cada uno. Con las chicas no había problema, todas eran inglesas y la apariencia no era el problema, sin embargo la dificultad de todo aquello se encontraba en Laurent. Estaba apoyado en una de las cajas de madera, mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, no obstante no sabía mucho de su vida privada. Nunca le quiso contar el porqué de su expulsión de la secreta francesa, ni tampoco su profundo rechazo hacia los racistas. Que un hombre de color estadounidense fuese de esa manera era más normal en la época en la que ellos vivían, pero no lograba comprender por qué uno europeo se molestaba tanto con la sola mención del color negro. Alice suponía que algo terrible le habría tenido que pasar y, sobretodo, traumatizar. En todo caso, ella prefería no preguntar y, así, ahorrarse el tremendo enfado que el hombre le regalaría.

Frunciendo la boca pensó en la mejor manera de introducirlo en la alta sociedad londinense, y lo más importante, que lo aceptasen de sumo grado. Fácilmente reconocible era la discriminación gracias a miles de libros escritos en aquel y anteriores períodos. La única manera de que aquella maldita gente lo aprobara sería a través del dinero, dinero que habían conseguido recientemente. Alice sonrió con maldad, el plan tomaba cada vez mejor forma dentro de su cabeza. Laurent era un alto y atractivo francés, y por tanto, contaba con el _charm_ que les caracterizaba. Después de la Revolución Francesa y con el golpe de Estado por parte de Bonaparte en 1799, pocos nobles quedarían ya por aquellos lares, y Laurent Chevalier era el perfecto candidato para convertirse en uno.

Con un grito autoritario, le preguntó al conductor:

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —El hombre saltó sobre su silla y contestó tartamudeando.

—Emmanuel Lefrevre, señora.

—Milady, señor Lefrevre —contestó inmediatamente Alice, haciendo que todos se giraran sorprendido, consiguiendo un guiño y levantamiento de hombros por parte de la enana.

—Desde luego, milady —se corrigió cabizbajo —. Discúlpeme, milady.

—Contésteme a una pregunta, Emmanuel, porque puedo llamarlo así, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa viperina de Alice se extendía a lo largo de su cara.

—Por supuesto que sí, milady —Alice disfrutaba de lo lindo con aquel comportamiento. Además, le encantaba que la llamaran milady.

— ¿Recuerda a algún noble de por estos lares? — _¿lares se utiliza en esta época?, _se preguntaba. Volviéndose a encoger de hombros, prosiguió con la cuestión —, ¿que haya muerto trágicamente a mano de los revolucionario?

Al parecer la pregunta sorprendió a Emmanuel Lefrevre, ya que estuvo pensando la respuesta durante varios minutos. Al ver que seguía callado, continuó:

—Mis amigos y yo, tuvimos una muy buen amistad con un conde de avanzada edad, un poco arisco y descarado, pero con un gran corazón... —Alice rogaba a Dios que algún maldito noble muerto cumpliera aquellos requisitos. Suspiró con alivio cuando oyó a Emmanuel.

—Usted se refiere al conde de Penthièvre, milady —la voz del hombre seguía sin sonar segura, aunque Alice suponía que era por el hecho de que Rosalie todavía sujetase el arma contra sus costillas —. Es cierto, murió antes de que Bonaparte tomara el poder, y según cuentan, tenía un sobrino que estaba en la colonia de Egipto.

— ¿De verdad? —Intervino Laurent, mirando a Alice como si tuviera tres cabezas.

¿Qué pretendía con aquellas preguntas y aquella manera de hablar tan poco propia de ella?

La duende le envió una mirada asesina de vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano de que esperase. Menuda suerte habían tenido, otra vez.

—Me alegra que recuerde a nuestro querido... —Los ojos de Alice miraron desesperados de un lado hacia otro en busca de un nombre. ¿Cómo se podría haber llamado aquel carcamal? —. Antoine… —Se tocó levemente la cabeza, optando por el típico nombre de hombre francés —, para que así puedas conocer a su sobrino, el cual ha heredado sus posesiones por su falta de hijos varones, por supuesto.

Los ojos de sus compañeros se volvieron a posar sobre su pequeño cuerpo, entre sorprendidos, divertidos y extrañados. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que les siguiera el rollo, y la primera en reaccionar fue Esme.

—Acabamos de volver de Egipto —su voz temblaba levemente, así que Alice volvió a tomar la palabra. Sería mejor que ella continuara hasta que les pudiera contar todo su plan con detalle.

—Y sería de mucha ayuda que nos dijera dónde podríamos encontrar alguna tienda de ropa y un hotel donde nos podamos hospedar —la enana estaba orgullosísima de sí misma, pero su ego se resquebrajó al oír las palabras de Emmanuel.

—Discúlpeme milady, pero no sé lo que significa la palabra hotel —Bella, la cual estaba a su lado, maldijo por lo bajo y la salvó.

—No tiene que hacerlo, Emmanuel —fingió una risita y continuó, lanzándole miradas duras a Alice —. Se refiere a una elegante y buena posada en la que podamos pasar la noche. Y si es amable, una estupenda costurera a la que podamos encargar algo de ropa.

—Sí, claro, milady —respondió aún inseguro mientras se acercaban a lo que parecía París.

Tras otra mirada acusadora, Bella se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. _¡Lo que nos faltaba!_, pensó enfadada. No sabía qué consecuencias podría traer que Alice dijera aquellas mentiras. Cuando llegaran a su destino y ya estuvieran confortablemente tirados en unas camas, le exigiría una buena y razonable explicación.

Cuarto de hora después de aquella rara conversación, el carro entró a la ciudad, y todos hicieron una mueca de asco. Todo a su alrededor olía a moho y suciedad. Sus miradas viajaban de uno a otro peatón, compadeciéndose cada vez que veían que uno estaba peor que el otro, y dando gracias al cielo de que el mundo evolucionara. Todos ellos portaban jirones de lo que en su anterior vida había sido ropa más o menos decente. Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que estuvieran tan mugrientas como las del conductor, repletas de barro y de sudor. Aquellas personas necesitaban urgentemente una buena ducha y una lavadora.

Tras otros veinte minutos de viaje, entre calles angostas y bulevares repletos de carruajes grandes, pequeños, lujosos, destartalados; el carro se estacionó enfrente de una elegante tienda, con varios vestidos expuestos en el escaparate. Bella y Alice bajaron corriendo, como dos niñas en la mañana de Navidad, y se pegaron al cristal, babeando por cada uno de ellos. Con un carraspeo, Esme las reprendió con la mirada y miró a su alrededor, alertándolas de que la gente las miraba raro. Colocándose lo más decentemente que podían la ropa, entraron en la tienda.

El refrescante y gracioso tín-tín de las campanitas de la puerta resonaron en toda la habitación. Un olor a rosas y limón llenaba la estancia y las cinco suspiraron con admiración y aprobación. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que allí no había nadie y fruncieron el ceño, ¿se habrían equivocado y estaba cerrado? Pero pronto la figura de una mujer llenó el lugar, dejándolas mudas al ver la expresión de horror de ella. La primera en hablar fue Rosalie.

—Madame Clémentine —sus ávidos ojos azules habían visto el nombre de la mujer en el escaparate, cosa que podía jurar las otras no hicieron. Se adelantó un paso y la miró con todo el desdén y la divinidad que correspondían a una noble inglesa. Ya que Alice había propuesto interpretar ese jueguito tonto, lo conseguiría, todo fuese por sobrevivir.

— ¿Quiénes son? —La voz de la mujer irradiaba hostilidad, pero quedó intimidada ante la fría mirada de la rubia, y por el evidente hecho de que ellas hablaban inglés.

En aquel momento, Laurent se dispuso al lado de Rosalie y respondió, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes. Sin embargo, empezó su diatriba en francés, provocando la ignorancia de las demás mujeres, ya que no entendían nada de las palabras que se intercambiaban.

Observándoles atentamente, vieron el cambio en la postura de la mujer, de segura y superior, a una encorvada y arrepentida. Durante todo lo que había durado la conversación, Laurent había mantenido un tono firme y duro, mostrando la autoridad que supuestamente tenía. Una vez acabaron, Madam Clémentine se giró hacia ellas con una expresión intimidada y les hizo una reverencia. Ellas la imitaron, con más torpeza.

—Discúlpenme, sus ropas me provocaron una terrible impresión —las examinó de arriba a abajo y frunció los labios —. Ya milord me ha explicado con sumo detalle que acaban de arribar de una larga expedición por Oriente, y que esta vestimenta es la que se utiliza por aquellas tierras —la mujer puso los brazos en jarras y las miró con ojo experto.

— ¿Podrá hacernos un guardarropa de unos diez vestidos cada una, para cada momento del día, hasta el domingo próximo? —Preguntó Bella, consciente de que faltaban menos de cuatro días para aquella fecha. La cara de la mujer se contrajo en pura agonía —. Y por supuesto, unos cuantos trajes para el conde.

Todos oyeron con claridad como la mujer tragaba en seco.

—Se le compensará más que amablemente —la voz sensual de Laurent hizo que Madame Clémentine se estremeciera visiblemente.

—No hay problema —alzando su brazo izquierdo señaló una parte de la tienda que estaba escondida —. Pasen por aquí y les tomaré las medidas.

Todas se miraron entre ellas y se sonrieron con satisfacción. Laurent rió por lo bajo y se sentó en una silla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

.

.

— ¡Gracias al cielo que este martirio se ha acabado! —Exclamó Laurent llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Las chicas estaban saliendo por las puertas riendo como chiquillas, incluida Rosalie, y miraron hacia atrás para despedirse de la famosa costurera. _Y muy cara_, pensó Laurent. Se volvieron a subir al carro y Emmanuel lo volvió a poner en marcha al segundo.

—Cuando lleguemos haga que estas cajas sean subidas a nuestros aposentos, Emmanuel —la voz de Laurent se había transformado, y su actitud también, cortesía de diez horas en el París del S. XIX —. Y no intente hacer ningún jueguecito, amigo, o le encontraré.

Tras aquellas palabras, siguieron el camino sin ninguna otra conversación, simplemente mirando a su alrededor.

Cuando el carro volvió a parar, todos se bajaron y miraron asombrados al edificio que tenían ante sus ojos. Tenía seis pisos, con ventanas dando a la calle y otras en el tejado que daban a entender que tenían buhardilla. Las mujeres volvieron a entrar entusiasmadas y obtuvieron la misma reacción que con Madam Clémentine, todo el mundo las miraba asombrados y estupefactos. Laurent se acercó en seguida a la recepción y, con la misma sexy voz autoritaria, pidió que al conde y a sus amigas se les dispusieran las habitaciones necesarias.

Rápidamente, el recepcionista los llevó y los invitó a pasar a seis habitaciones diferentes. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un cálido color beige, las cortinas eran de un color fucsia, mientras que los muebles más grandes eran de color marrón oscuro. Los sillones y _chaise longues_ de un rosa más clarito y con líneas verticales más oscuras. Pero los muebles que más impresión proporcionaban, eran las camas, camas de madera oscura y de cuatro postes, con cobertores verde oscuro, que prometían toda la comodidad que el carro no les había dado.

Bella entró en su habitación corriendo y se tiró al estilo plancha sobre la cama, revolviendo todo a su alrededor. Cuatro hombres, mejor vestidos que la gente de la calle, entraron a las habitaciones con las cajas, Laurent les pidió que trajeran agua caliente para el baño, ya que cuando entraron sólo encontraron una tina, sin grifo alguno.

Bella seguía tirada en la cama cuando dos doncellas entraron a su habitación y, en completo silencio, llenaron la bañera. Al oír el cierre de la puerta, la morena se despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida.

Desperezándose, se levantó del mullido y acogedor colchón y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía el vapor. Lentamente, se quitó el vestido y su mini tanga. Riendo, se metió dentro del agua, la cual le quemó deliciosamente la piel. Aquella pequeña habitación parecía una sauna en miniatura, y así se sentía Bella. El calor de la bañera, más el calor del propio verano, hacían que sus músculos se relajaran y adormecieran. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, pero cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse decidió que era hora de comenzar a lavarse.

Cuidadosamente, cogió el jabón que había a un lado de la bañera y lo mojó sutilmente, dejando que un maravilloso olor a lavanda saliera de este. Sin embargo, el problema llegó cuando tuvo que lavarse la cabeza. ¿¡Cómo coño se lava una la cabeza en una bañera, sin un maldito cubo que la ayude a enjuagarse el pelo!? En aquel momento maldijo tener aquella cantidad de cabellera, quizás con una más corta le hubiese resultado más fácil, e inmediatamente decidió que tan pronto llegaran a Londres, se lo cortaría. Por un lado, estaba harta del calor que le daba, y por el otro también quería un cambio de look, ¿y qué mejor momento que aquél?

Oyó unos golpes en su puerta y maldijo bajo su respiración. Con un grito de _"entra"_, la puerta se abrió y se cerró suavemente. A los pocos segundos, Esme apareció en la puerta.

—Ven, siéntate en esa silla rara —Esme la miró como si estuviera loca y con una expresión asqueada negó con la cabeza.

—Antes me voy y limpio los establos de un caballo... —Bella la miró interrogante por entre el cabello mojado —. No me mires así, no pienso sentarme en esa cosa, por si no lo sabes es nuestro supuesto retrete.

Bella se resbaló dentro de la tina y se agarró velozmente antes de que cayera por completo dentro.

— ¡Estás de coña! —La miró dubitativa.

—Coña ninguna —Esme se encogió de hombros y se apoyó sobre la pared.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes con Rosalie? —Preguntó Bella en voz baja, no queriendo mirar al "lavabo". Su hermana suspiró con frustración.

—Que es una puta mal follada, eso es lo que le pasa —Esme dio una patada a la pared a su espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

—De verdad, al principio os llevabais bien, y desde hace cinco años ella te ha estado insultando y humillado tanto como ha querido.

—Y ya me cansé —contestó simplemente —. Y decidí darle algo de su propia medicina —susurró más para sí misma que para Bella.

— ¿Cómo que su propia medicina? —Esme se volvió a encoger de hombros. Bella empezaba a odiar ese movimiento —. ¿Ya os habíais peleado antes?

Otra vez el dichoso movimiento, el cual le dio la respuesta: sí, se habían pegado antes. Pero, ¿por qué? Bella decidió parar de preguntar al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana. Cuando la morena se estaba volviendo a aclarar el pelo, en una posición extremadamente incómoda, con la cabeza hacia atrás, Esme volvió a hablar:

—Deberías haberte puesto un vestido más bonito que ese —señaló la tela rosa al lado de la tina con la barbilla.

—Es un Calvin Klein, Esme —respondió con esfuerzo, sujetándose con una mano y con la otra haciendo el trabajo de quitar el jabón.

—Me da igual, es demasiado simple —su cejo estaba fruncido mientras escudriñaba el vestido en cuestión.

—Teníamos que intercambiar el cofre, Esme —continuó con dificultad —. No podía atraer mucho las miradas porque no era esa la función que yo tenía.

—Pero Rosalie fue espectacular —el odio se entreveía entre las palabras de su hermana.

—Ella tenía que montar una escenita, y así todos los ojos estarían pegados en ella —con un suspiro de alivio Bella se volvió a sentar —. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella y no de mí.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —murmuró con un gruñido.

— ¿Tú sabes de qué va Alice con toda esta farsa de que somos nobles? —Bella intentó distraer a su hermana, no le gustaba ver esa expresión en su cara y le asustaba ver el lado violento que apenas había sacado a la luz —. Es gracioso, pero en Inglaterra nos van a pillar a la mínima.

Esme se rió con ganas, sujetándose el estómago mientras lo hacía. Cuando vio la cara molesta de su hermana paró y se limpió las lágrimas. _Por lo menos he conseguido mi cometido_, se felicitó Bella en su fuero interno.

—Mientras tú estabas en tu baño rejuvenecedor, Alice nos ha explicado todo, aunque no creo que vayas a acceder a hacer lo que quiere...

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la bañera, dejándolo todo perdido.

—Será mejor que la llames y que me ilumine a mí también — ¿qué estaría pensando esa diabla ahora? Seguramente nada bueno, y Bella tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después, Bella estaba envuelta en unas sábanas que usó como vestido, agarradas con las cuerdas de las cortinas. Sentada en su cama, movía su pie derecho con nerviosismo y miraba a un punto fijo de la hermosa alfombra que cubría todo el suelo.

Un toc-toc se oyó en la puerta y la morena la abrió en menos de dos segundos. Alice estaba al otro lado, mirándola inocentemente y con una sonrisilla de niña buena que no predecía nada bueno.

—Te vas a enfadar —anticipó la duende —. Pero me da igual, es la única manera para que podamos vivir bien aquí hasta que nos vayamos.

—Suéltalo de una maldita vez —espetó Bella viendo como su amiga se sentaba en el mismo sitio en el que ella había estado antes.

—Los demás y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debemos encontrar el cofre para poder regresar —empezó —, pero ¿dónde está? —Por supuesto, aquella fue una pregunta retórica, ya que no esperó a que ella respondiera —. Según recuerda Rose, había hablado con el dueño de la reliquia, y este le contó que uno de sus antepasados lo había sacado de no se sabe dónde, pero que de allí provenía.

—Entonces problema solucionado —la interrumpió Bella —. Ya sabemos el nombre del tipo, ahora ir a por su antepasado.

—No, Bella —negó Alice cabizbaja —. Esa es justamente la cuestión, Rose sólo recuerda que el tipo era un duque y que su familiar se había llamado Edward.

— ¡Pues de puta madre, entonces! —Gritó Bella mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los_ chaise longes_ y lo golpeaba con su puño cerrado —. No habrán Edwards en esta época, con lo viejo y anticuado que es el nombre nos vamos a encontrar con una larga e insana lista de posibles candidatos...

—Nos hemos encontrado con un marqués inglés en el pasillo —Bella levantó la mirada y vio la sorpresa y emoción en la mirada de su amiga —. Y le preguntamos sutilmente por él, y ¿a que no sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué es el mismo tipo al que le hemos robado el oro y las joyas! —La enana cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y se carcajeó fuertemente. Aún con el ceño fruncido, Bella dejó salir una leve risa de estupor.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —Aquella simple oración de cinco palabras hizo callar inmediatamente a Alice, la cual se volvió a sentar en su posición inicial y la miró con inseguridad.

—Queremos que lo seduzcas para que te deje entrar en su casa y que se lo robes.

Bella podía jurar que su mandíbula había tocado el suelo en menos de un segundo y sus ojos se habían salido de las cuencas. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Tras una leve inspección de su rostro, la realidad de aquella frase cayó sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Y por qué no puede hacerlo Rose? —Su voz había bajado notablemente —. Ella es mejor en ese campo que yo, ya sabes que no he tenido muchas relaciones, y todas han sido desastrosas.

—Ya conoces a Rose —Alice bufó —. A la mínima saca su cuchillo y me amenaza, cabezota es esa mujer...

— ¿Tengo que sacar yo también un cuchillo para decirte que no lo voy a hacer?

—Sé que sí lo harás, Bells —la duende le brindó aquella mirada Made in Alice's world, sus ojos bien abiertos y suplicantes, el labio inferior sobresaliendo en un tierno puchero, y Bella cayó, como siempre hacía.

—Está bien... —sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y tomó una profunda respiración antes de volver a abrirlos —. Pero no pasará de allí.

—No te preocupes —la diabla estaba saltando por toda la habitación y al final se sentó a su lado —. También investigamos un poco sobre las amistades de este tío, y la mujer del marqués, una cotilla redomada —Alice rodó los ojos y Bella rió en respuesta —, nos ha contado que hay un hombre, atractivo según ella, que tiene un tío anciano muy conocido en Inglaterra pero que está en la ruina. Me casaré con él para que no tengamos problemas y nos acepten en los círculos que frecuenta el tal Edward. Vosotras seréis mis primas, mientras que Rosalie va a ser la supuesta prometida de Laurent, una belleza proveniente de la nobleza rusa.

Bella había parado de escuchar después de oír que Alice se iba a casar. ¿Pero qué...?

— ¿Estás loca? —su susurro era desesperado, como si alguien más las pudiese escuchar —. ¿Cómo te vas a casar con un viejo al que no conoces por esta tontería que te has inventado?

—Bella, no tenemos que responsabilizarnos de ninguno de los hechos que hagamos aquí —Alice la contemplaba con emoción y mirada soñadora —. Es como siempre soñé, hacer lo que quiera —su mirada volvió a la realidad y le brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. Y por el viejo no te preocupes, le envenenaré en nuestra noche de bodas.

Y allí iba de nuevo el encogimiento de hombros.

Bella se la quedó mirando como si de repente le crecieran cuernos. Y lo peor era que hablaba en serio. ¿En qué se habían metido? Y olvidó aquellos bonitos recuerdos divertidos en la tienda de Madame Clémentine, odiando de nuevo a lo que los había llevado a aquel mundo, un mundo que maltrataba tanto a los hombres de color como a las mujeres.

—Yo me voy a ir a mi habitación y a dormir hasta que los vestidos lleguen —Alice se levantó con gracia y se fue saltando hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró y le sonrió a Bella, ahora más apenada y consciente de lo que le acababa de contar —. No consecuencias, Bells, vive el momento y no pienses en lo que vaya a pasar. Somos mujeres inteligentes y hermosas del S. XXI, ¿nos van a derrotar unos anticuados del XIX?

Le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando de nuevo a la morena a solas. ¿Sería cierto lo que Alice le contaba? ¿Qué no habría ningún tipo de castigo por lo que hicieran? Tenían dinero y tendrían poder, lo necesario para convertir su corta estancia en la más divertida y entretenida de sus vidas. La gente aconsejaba viajar y conocer nuevas culturas, pues bien, ellos lo habían hecho y lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Con las palabras que Alice le había dicho, apagó la lámpara y se metió bajo las mantas.

_No consecuencias, Bells, vive el momento y no pienses en lo que vaya a pasar..._

* * *

**[1]** Joe Pesci es uno de los actores (el bajito, gordito y medio calvo) que interpreta a uno de los dos ladrones de la película Solo en casa (España), también llamada Mi pobre angelito (Hispanoamérica).

_Hola a todas! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo :). Como ya dije al comienzo, puede que parezca que ha perdido ese toque humorístico y la línea por la que la estaba llevando. Sin embargo, no es ese el caso. Los sucesos de este capítulo serán necesarios para explicar más adelante la personalidad de los personajes. Esme esconde algo, ¿no os parece? y Alice obliga a Bella a que vaya a por el duque, ¿creéis que de verdad lo hará? Todo se sabrá más adelante. El siguiente capítulo, y de ahí en adelante, vuelve a tener el toque del que os hablaba anteriormente, y veremos cambios en la actitud de Bella hacia la propuesta/imposición de Alice. Será divertido, os lo aseguro ;)  
_

_Agradeceros a todas, icluida mi querida **beta Vero**, por la buena acogida que ha tenido. Os agradezco eternamente vuestros comentarios, los cuales me hacen tener las ganas y energía de seguir escribiendo. Como no, también me encantan todos los favs y alerts que OH ha tenido. En conclusión, ¡sois todas unos amores!  
_

_Las que leáis mi otro fic, NLS, os aviso que con ella he tenido algunos problemas de inspiración, e intentaré por todos los medios actualizar lo antes posible. Lo siento de veras.  
_

_Por último, volver a agradeceros y dejaros un pequeño adelante, ya que no sé si todas estáis en FB y en los grupos relacionados con Crepúsculo, los sitios donde Vero los sube. Así que, aquí tenéis corazones. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!  
_

_Espero vuestras opiniones! :3  
_

_Muhcísimos besitos a todas,  
_

_Valentine :3_

* * *

**Adelanto Capítulo 3:  
**

Lo último que le faltaba era que sus planes fallaran por niñerías. Mandaría a Sam y su banda a por aquellos ladrones, no podían haber muchos negros nobles por el mundo, ¿verdad? Si aquella puta le había sacado su nombre a Lefrevre, habrían llegado a Londres por aquellos días, sin duda. Edward sonrió en la oscuridad, con un brillo loco surcando sus ojos.

Cuando giraba la calle, un caballo blanco entró en su campo de visión, haciendo que _Blackjack _parara de sopetón y se pusiera sobre sus patas traseras. ¿Dios quiso que aquel día fuera el peor de su vida? Dio gracias a sus habilidades para montar, sino, habría salido disparado. Pero al mirar hacia el dueño de aquel caballo, vio que él sí había caído.

- ¡Estúpido gilipollas de mierda!

Frunció el ceño. ¿Era una mujer? Mejor dicho, ¿una mujer que hablaba como un borracho?

* * *

_¿Quién será, quién será? Creo que ya lo sabéis ;)  
_


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan de la Saga Crepúsculo, son obra de S. Meyer. Los demás y la trama, son mías.**  


* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces._

_ —Proverbio persa—_

Cinco días habían pasado desde su llegada a aquel lugar. Todos se habían acostumbrado relativamente bien a aquella situación, incluidos Laurent y Rosalie, ganándose así un nuevo mote: los ex—reticientes. La relación entre la rubia y Esme seguía igual de tensa, evitaban cada vez que podían hablarse, pero cuando era necesario, Bella temía que la sangre se derramara.

Los vestidos de Madame Clémentine llegaron justo a tiempo para su marcha, los cuales quedaron preciosos, había que agregar. En cambio, los trajes del señor duque se ganaban la risa de todas las mujeres. El pantalón —maya, más bien— beige era de lo más ajustado, que hacía que se le marcara todo, completamente todo. Pero claro, el material que faltaba en las piernas se le había añadido a la parte superior del torso. El pobre Laurent estaba enfundado en una camisa, una chaleco blanco de grandes solapas y numerosos botones enfrentados; por encima una elegante redingote**[1]** de corte militar marrón, que por suerte le cubría hasta las rodillas, y con igual número de botones que el chaleco, pero con un corte en V que dejaba entrever lo que había debajo. El cuello de Laurent estaba escondido completamente, por un pañuelo blanco enrollado a su alrededor y con un simple nudo donde se encontraba la manzana de Adán. Todo el conjunto era acabado por un gracioso bastón terminado en una calavera, un sombrero muy a lo caballero inglés y unas relucientes botas Hessian —las mejores, según Madame Clémentine.

Bella observaba los gestos en la cara de su amigo. Estaba realmente guapo, pero incómodo, muy incómodo. Recto, apoyado en una de sus piernas, mientras que la otra estaba ligeramente separada y estirada, con las manos sobre el trozo de madera, y con un rictus indescriptible en su cara. Ellas usaban vaporosos vestidos imperio de muselina, de vistosos colores, con hermosos y largos lazos debajo del pecho e intrincados bordados a todo lo largo de la falda. Alice estaba danzando de un lado al otro, moviendo con las manos las faldas. Por fuera eran las cosas más bellas del mundo, pero habían tenido que soportar una verdadera tortura para ponerse eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio habría pensado que un simple vestido, que no marcaba las formas, llevara debajo una camisa, pololo, corsé, cubrecorsé y enaguas? Desde luego, Bella no podía respirar de lo que apretaron los malditos cordones del corsé.

De cualquier forma, todos estaban preparados para su partida. Laurent había conseguido unos espaciosos camarotes en el barco con el que irían.

Ataviadas con pañuelos, abanicos y grandes sombreros, las mujeres tuvieron un agradable viaje. De vez en cuando hacían alguna gracia al hecho de que Laurent no quisiera quitarse el redingote, aunque pareciera que se estuviera asando.

—Se lo digo con todo el conocimiento que poseo, milord —le decía juguetonamente Alice—. Le va a dar una apoplejía como no se desvista un poco y nos alegre la vista.

—Sí, milord —la secundó Bella —. Con esta vestimenta marca usted todos sus tonificados y fuertes músculo —a medida que hablaba iba señalando las partes del cuerpo de hombre y, una vez acabó, imitó un desmayo —. Es demasiado para mi frágil cuerpo.

Se encontraban en la popa del barco, sentados en unas incomodísimas sillas, sintiendo las miradas de las demás personas sobre sus espaldas. Bella se giró sutilmente y pilló a una muchacha rubia, de agradables y redondas facciones, con los ojos muy abiertos. La morena le sonrió y palmeó la silla a su lado. La mirada verdosa de la muchacha se dirigió insegura hacia el lugar que Bella le indicaba.

—No seas tímida, querida —le envió una deslumbrante sonrisa, mezclada con su espectacular mirada.

—No quisiera molestarles a usted y a sus amigos, milady —titubeó la muchacha, observando como las demás mujeres que acompañaban a la morena estaban tumbadas con desgana, abanicándose, y al hombre de color, de pie, contemplado el mar.

— ¡Molestia ninguna! —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano para que le quitara importancia y volvió a señalarle la silla—. Nos alegraría conocer a tan hermosa muchacha.

—Gracias, milady —la muchacha se levantó mientras un creciente sonrojo teñía su cara, y con una gracia envidiable, se sentó a la vera de Bella. Alice la miraba con diversión y una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? —Preguntó la duende.

—Tanya Masen, milady —los ojos de las otras mujeres que no habían participado en la conversación hasta aquel momento, brillaron con conocimiento, y sus espaldas volvieron a ponerse erguidas.

—Mucho gusto Tanya —Rosalie esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que su mal humor había desaparecido por completo y deseaba ayudar. Bella sospechaba que le gustaba todo aquel rollo de damas respetables con vocabulario refinado e igual comportamiento —. Y por favor, llámanos por nuestros nombres. Yo soy Rosalie, la que te ha invitado a unirte a nosotras es Isabella, la enana que hay a su lado es Alice, el apuesto hombre aquí presente es mi querido prometido, el conde de Penthièvre.

—Por supuesto —Tanya imitó la sonrisa de la otra rubia.

A nadie pasó desapercibido que Rosalie no había nombrado a Esme, así que esta, con una envidiable compostura, se echó hacia adelante y se presentó.

—Yo soy Esme —una de sus manos enguantadas cubrió su boca, sin embargo se la entendía perfectamente—. Disculpa a Rosalie, es tan corta de mente que a veces se le olvidan las cosas.

Tanya soltó una risilla baja y miró divertida a Rosalie, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido. Esme se volvió a colocar en su posición inicial y le enarcó una ceja a la rubia de su lado cuando esta la fulminó con la mirada.

Así, entre risas, anécdotas y sutiles preguntas, descubrieron que se trataba de la hermana del tal Edward, no de una simple pariente, como supusieron al oír su apellido. _Suerte, no nos abandones cuando lleguemos_; rogaba en su interior Bella. Habían logrado una invitación a la casa de la muchacha. Resultó que iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad en una semana y el gran duque organizaba una fiesta a comienzos de la temporada, para que así fuera tanteando sus posibilidades de matrimonio. Laurent, aún en su postura rígida y tensa, miró con desprecio a la idea de que las mujeres de aquella época se convirtieran en unas caza fortunas/caza hombres a tan temprana edad. Pero tampoco podía negar que la muchacha era toda una belleza y que tendría muchos pretendientes.

Cuando por fin el barco entró en puerto inglés, todos suspiraron aliviados, habían pasado muchas horas allí metidos y todavía les esperaba un largo viaje en carruaje. Por lo menos esperaban poder dormir a pesar del traqueteo del vehículo. Tanya aún seguía con ellos cuando estaban bajando la rampa hacia tierra firme, seguida por tres doncellas.

— ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros, querida? —Le ofreció Laurent. La joven, dándole una mirada tímida, sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Excelente idea, milord! —Secundó Alice dando unos saltos de alegría, haciendo que algunos rizos escaparan del elaborado recogido.

—Sería un placer, milord —el rubor volvía a aparecer en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha. Laurent se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, provocando un mayor sonrojo.

—Puede llamarme Laurent, mi querida Tanya —el hombre oyó las risitas de las demás pero las ignoró. _Parece que el gran conde está ligando_, rió Bella en su interior.

El camino resultó ser más corto de lo que habían esperado. Claro está, el hecho de que Tanya estuviera con ellas y que mantuvieran una conversación continua y entretenida, ayudó. A diez kilómetros de Londres, Bella se estaba removiendo incómoda en su asiento, tirando del corsé, y abanicándose furiosamente. Notó la mirada de la muchacha sobre ella y le sonrió.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —La muchacha estaba retorciendo sus dedos sobre su regazo, y el color había vuelto a nacer en sus pómulos.

—Claro —con un suspiro resignado, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo y siguió dándose aire. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de relativo frescor.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Su voz era un pequeño susurro avergonzado. ¿Por qué quería saber su edad?

—Veinticuatro —sonrió sin fuerzas. Todavía estaba en la flor de la vida.

— ¿Y estás casada? —Percibió que Tanya mantenía el ceño fruncido, y al mirarla, acertó.

—No hagas eso, querida, o te saldrán arrugas —eso lo había visto en alguna película, y le resultaba gracioso —. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

El silencio llenó el pequeño carruaje, sólo interrumpido por sus rápidas y asfixiantes respiraciones. Bella la miró más atentamente e intuyó que su cabecita había ideado alguna idea.

—No, no estoy casada —contestó en un final y con extrañeza, vio como los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaban. ¿Era lesbiana y quería enrollarse con ella? No lo creía muy factible.

—Es sólo que... —Empezó a decir—. No bueno, da igual, olvida lo que he dicho.

La morena miró a las demás chicas extrañada. ¿Era ella la única que se había dado cuenta de que la cuestión iba con doble intención? Alice la miraba de igual manera, ella lo sabía. Bien, no estaba loca, menos mal.

Al poco tiempo, el carruaje entró en Londres, pero ni Bella ni sus acompañantes tuvieron ganas de mirar por la ventana. Antes de que emprendieran camino, Tanya les había dicho su dirección, por tanto no fue difícil encontrar la enorme mansión y dejar que ella y sus doncellas bajaran. Con un saludo de mano y un "la fiesta es el jueves, le diré a mi hermano que os apunte en la lista aunque no tengáis invitación", se marchó.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un mugriento y vacío callejón, se encontraban dos hombres, uno amenazando al otro. Los gritos se escuchaban por todo aquel barrio, pero al duque le daba igual, el inepto que había contratado en Francia no había sido capaz de llevar una carga hasta su destino. La cucaracha decía haber sido atracado y robado por un grupo de mujeres y un negro, pero el duque estaba seguro de que la mitad lo habría imaginado por tremenda borrachera que habría tenido. _Esta es la última vez que vuelvo a hacer negocios con estúpidos franceses, no hacen nada bien_; se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Tras el telegrama que había recibido, le ordenó al francés que se embarcara en el primer barco a Inglaterra y, cuando el hombre estuvo delante suyo tartamudeando, todo su mundo cayó. Aquella carga no estimaba ni la cuarta parte de su riqueza, pero era una parte de las dotes que debía proveer a sus hermanas, que eran de todo, menos pocas.

— ¿Recuerdas a alguien? —Preguntó mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz e intentaba tranquilizarse.

—S-sí, milord —Emmanuel sudaba más que un cerdo en verano, sus manos removiéndose inquietas y con la cabeza gacha—. La mujer que me amenazó, la que quiso saber de quién eran las cajas...

— ¿¡Le dijiste mi nombre, estúpido!? —Los gritos volvían a llenar el ambiente, sobresaltando a Emmanuel, cuyo acento se volvió más pronunciado.

—Tenía una pistola, milord —se excusó y continuó—. Era una muchacha muy hermosa, con el pelo liso y muy, muy largo, milord. De un color castaño oscuro.

Emmanuel calló por unos segundos pensando en el rasgo que más le habían chocado, aquellos penetrantes ojos. El duque lo zarandeó. Levantó la mirada y vio el odio y desprecio en los ojos del depredador que tenía delante. Iba a matarlo, en el mejor de los casos.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Cuestionó en voz ronca y baja, amenazante.

—N-no, milord —Emmanuel tragó con dificultad—. Tenía unos ojos fuera de lo común, milord. Los tenía de un color grisáceo tan claro que parecían blancos. No podré olvidarme de esa mirada ni aunque muera, milord.

— ¿Fuera de lo común, dice? —El duque se cogió de la barbilla y reflexionó—. ¿Te dijeron algún nombre?

—Me... Me preguntaron por un... Un conde que… —Volvió a tragar y cogió aire rápidamente —, había muerto en la Revolución, decían que el negro era su sobrino.

— ¿Y el conde se llamaba...? —E_stúpido mentecato_, pensó el duque.

—No me acuerdo, milord, pero el hombre era negro, algo que también está fuera de lo común.

— ¡James! —Rugió.

— ¡Espere, milord! —Emmanuel levantó las manos a modo de defensa —. Cuando les estaba llevando a la posada, una de ellas llamó a la de los ojos, Bella.

— ¡James, llévatelo! —El duque dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del oscuro callejón, la furia llenando cada maldita célula de su cuerpo—. ¡Enciérralo hasta que encontremos a la puta!

— ¡Es una mujer peligrosa, milord! —El deje de miedo no pasó desapercibido por el duque, sin embargo, le entró la risa cuando oyó aquellas palabras. ¿Una mujer peligrosa? No lo creía, y menos sabiendo lo cabeza-huecas que eran todas.

Y aquella rata que se había atrevido a robarle al duque de Westminster, no se iba a salir con la suya, la encontraría, le arrancaría esos ojos y se los daría de comer a los cerdos. Que así aprendiera a no poner los ojos en lo que no era suyo.

Una vez divisó a _Blackjack_, silbó y el gigante corcel negro salió de la oscuridad trotando hacia su dueño. Edward se subió rápidamente a la montura y espoleó al caballo saliendo al galope al instante.

El viento azotaba su cara, quitando algo del estrés anterior, y de paso, algo de su enfado. Era una sensación única de libertad que, en aquella época, muchos tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar, sin embargo, pocos lo hacían realmente. Los cascos del caballo resonaban fuertemente por las abarrotadas calles de Londres, alertando a los transeúntes de que abandonaran su camino. Lo único que Edward deseaba en aquel momento era que la tierra le tragase.

Desde muy pequeño le habían inculcado que debía ser el hombre de la casa, que debía cuidar de la familia, del patrimonio que sus antepasados le habían dejado. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo si los inútiles de sus empleados dejaban que putas le robaran la carga? Ya no era simplemente el hecho de que la mitad del dinero de aquella caja fuera la dote de su hermana Kate, la cual estaba a punto de comprometerse con un marqués; sino que había perdido también las joyas de su familia, las que su madre le había regalado para que sus hermanas pudiesen usarlas en sus debuts, el valioso anillo de compromiso que su padre le había dado a su madre...

— ¡Diablos! —Maldijo entre dientes. Sólo entonces recordó sobre el anillo, anillo que debía estar en el dedo de María antes de que la fiesta de Tanya se produjera.

Recuerdos sobre la pedida de mano de María vinieron a su mente. No fue romántica, fue bruta y fría, ella sentada al lado del fuego, mirándose las uñas, y él con un coñac en la mano contemplando los pastos a través del cristal de su estudio. Un _"cásate conmigo"_ dicho entre sorbo y sorbo fue seguido de un _"¿por qué no?"_, igual de insípido que la situación entera. Obvio era que ninguno de los dos lo hacía por amor, intereses era los que le unían, los de él por engendrar un heredero, y los de ella por ocultar su falta de virtud. A Edward le daban igual aquellas tonterías, cada cual era dueño de lo que hacía, y si aquella simple mujer podía darle un hijo, todo lo demás no importaba. Como su padre solía decir, las esposas sólo tenían ese único fin, las amantes eran las que proporcionaban el verdadero placer a un hombre. Sabía de buena mano que eso a María no le importaría en lo más mínimo, ya que ella ya poseía una buena cantidad de enamorados a sus pies. Sólo esperaba que no apareciera con un bastardo ante él, esa era la única regla que le había impuesto.

Y lo último que le faltaba era que sus planes fallaran por niñerías. Mandaría a Sam y su banda a por aquellos ladrones, no podía haber muchos negros nobles por el mundo, ¿verdad? Si aquella puta le había sacado el nombre a Lefrevre, habrían llegado a Londres por aquellos días, sin duda. Edward sonrió en la oscuridad, con un brillo loco surcando sus ojos.

Cuando giraba la calle, un caballo blanco entró en su campo de visión, haciendo que _Blackjack _parara de sopetón y se pusiera sobre sus patas traseras. ¿Dios quiso que aquel día fuera el peor de su vida? Dio gracias a sus habilidades para montar, sino, habría salido disparado. Pero al mirar hacia el dueño de aquel caballo, vio que él sí había caído.

— ¡Estúpido gilipollas de mierda!

Frunció el ceño. ¿Era una mujer? Mejor dicho, ¿una mujer que hablaba como un borracho?

.

.

.

Laurent había ido a crear una cuenta al banco británico, y así poder depositar el dinero, y Bella había vuelto a tomar un largo baño rejuvenecedor, como lo había apodado Esme. Ahora estaba tirada en la cama, con una mano sobre su cara, queriendo echarse una siesta, pero el calor no la dejaba. Enfurruñada, se puso de pie y se quitó toda la ropa que tenía encima, pero no parecía suficiente. Lo que le faltaba a aquel magnífico hotel era un aire acondicionado, o mejor, dos hombretones con sus cosas bien puestas, que la estuvieran abanicando.

Se dejó caer sobre las mantas otra vez, y las quitó de un manotazo, no quería algo que le diera más calor todavía. ¿Acaso no llovía todo el día en Inglaterra? Ella había nacido y criado allí, y no conoció otra cosa. No creía que el clima hubiera cambiado.

— ¡Dios, danos una tormenta! —Gritó mirando al techo y juntando las manos—. Una con truenos y relámpagos, con viento y con toda esa parafernalia. Pero que llueva, por favor, ¡que lo haga!

Esperó unos momentos en silencio y de repente oyó que las puertas de las ventanas se abrían y golpeaban las paredes por una fuerte corriente de viento. Bella se sobresaltó y recordó, antes de que el miedo hacia lo paranormal la invadiera, que habían estado abiertas durante toda la plegaria. Se levantó y cogió algo para cubrirse, no quería ser acusada de exhibicionismo, y cerró los ojos de puro éxtasis cuando sintió el frescor que entraba. Se apoyó sobre el marco y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Aquello días no habían estado nada mal, eran una especie de vacaciones, una nueva experiencia, y de lo más interesante. ¿Quiénes podría decir que habían viajado al pasado y habían sido nobles asquerosamente ricos? Sólo ellos. Rió levemente. Y qué decir sobre la actitud de los demás ante la situación. ¡Estaban más que encantados! Raro, pero cierto. Como diría una psicóloga, mejor tomárselo así que pudrirse en la miseria y en pensamientos oscuros. Alice estaba enamoradísima de la moda y de los vestidos. Había encargado varias decenas de rollos de tela de Madame Clémentine, y ahora estaría fabricando ella misma unos preciosos y seductores vestidos. Conocía el gusto de la enana: elegante, sobrio pero atrevido. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a reír. Y por supuesto, Esme la estaría ayudando.

Rosalie, una vez pasó la fase _"no voy a sobrevivir en este mundo"_, se lo tomó bastante bien. Riendo y haciendo bromas incluso. Lo más posible era que ahora se encontrara en su habitación, inspeccionando todas y cada una de las joyas que habían robado.

Y como se suele decir, hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Una cabeza rubia estaba mirando por la puerta de su habitación, con la mayor ilusión que había visto Bella en días, comparable al brillo de cuando veía un motor.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Un brazo apareció y le enseño un pañuelo sujetado en forma de bolsa—. No te vas a creer lo hermosas que son estas cosas.

— ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie Hale dice que algo es hermoso? —Se burló Bella mientras se daba la vuelta y avanzaba hacia ella—. Pasa y enséñamelas.

No tuvo que esperar cinco segundos, porque su amiga ya estaba sentada a su lado, abriendo el trozo de lino y desparramando su interior sobre la cama. Bella observó anonadada. Eso eran esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros y… ¡Diamantes! Y podía jurar que eran los más grandes que había visto en su vida. Al levantar la mirada, Rosalie la contemplaba expectante. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en los rasgos de la morena.

—Ese tipo sí que tiene dinero.

—Yo voy a vestirme y a salir a investigar sobre el duque —Bella vio como la rubia se relamía los labios y se carcajeó con ganas. La Rosalie avariciosa y enamorada del dinero salió a la luz, ya la había estado extrañando.

—Sólo no le dejes muy mal parado, Rose —la miró con advertencia, ahora sin rastro de humor—. Todas conocemos tu historial, nena.

—Ah, sí, tú tranquila —la tranquilizó la rubia con un movimiento de mano. Recogió las cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio la vuelta y le tendió algo a Bella —. Toma esto, creo que te quedará genial.

La morena se acercó a ella y abrió la palma de la mano, recibiendo un hermoso anillo de oro. Su estructura era fina, con pequeños surcos que cubrían toda la circunferencia, rellenos de pequeños y brillantes diamantes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el centro, en el cual se encontraba una enorme esmeralda ovalada, situada en una placa de la misma forma, pero más grande, acabada en sus bordes por una banda de otras esmeraldas más pequeñas, y completado en su interior con más diamantes. Era simplemente impactante, una joya que expresaba pasión, belleza, y dolor, mucho dolor. No supo porqué, pero sintió una extraña atracción por aquel anillo, como si aquella fuerza que les había llevado hasta allí, clamara furiosamente que se lo pusiera en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. ¿De quién habría sido? ¿Sería acaso un anillo de compromiso? Sin poder controlar sus manos, Bella se lo puso y sintió como algo le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable y gratificante.

Sintió que una cuerda tiraba de ella y la volvía a llevar hacia la ventana, y movía sus ojos para enfocarlos hacia un establo. ¿En aquel hotel había un establo? Claro que sí, los garajes todavía no habían sido inventados.

A ella le encantaban los caballos, su abuelo era americano y tenía un rancho en Texas. En los años en los que su rebeldía había llegado a un nivel máximo, sus padres la habían mandado a que el abuelo Jack la metiera en vereda. Y cómo lo había hecho, obligándola a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para limpiar la mierda de los caballos. Todavía se acordaba como uno de ellos casi le salta encima y como otro le mordía las manos cada vez que le daba de comer zanahorias. Recordaba aquella época con una sonrisa en la cara, fueron buenos tiempos aquellos. Ella empezó a trabajar más duro, y dejar las niñerías a un lado al ver que no hacían efecto alguno con el abuelo. Después de un mes, Jack la llevó a que conociera a una yegua que _"tenía mucho en común con ella"_, según decía él. Se llamaba _Shooting Star_**[2]** y poco después entendió porqué la nombraron de aquella manera, era la yegua más escurridiza y la que menos escuchaba de todo el rancho. Sólo hacía lo que ella quería. El abuelo Jack pretendía que Bella la domara. Primero le enseñó a montar con otro caballos, unos menos peligrosos y muchísimo más tranquilos que _Shooting Star_, y después de que los cabalgara incluso mejor que muchos de sus empleados, se puso manos a la obra con la yegua. Fue obstinada, fue difícil y fue frustrante, pero lo consiguió y nunca estuvo más orgullosa de sí misma. Qué decir del abuelo Jack, que cuando vio a Bella montada triunfante sobre _Shooting Star_, y que la yegua avanzaba obedeciendo las directrices de su nieta, su mandíbula tocó el suelo.

Bella dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se aseguró de que ningún huésped hubiera decidido hacer su aparición y, al no ver a nadie, salió corriendo hacia dos puertas más a la derecha, la habitación de Alice. Entró y cerró de un portazo, haciendo que su hermana y la enana gritaran.

— ¡Oh mierda, Bella! —Se quejó Esme metiéndose el dedo índice en la boca—. Me he pinchado el dedo por tu culpa.

—Se te pasará —contestó velozmente.

A paso rápido llegó al lado de las mujeres y observó lo que estaban haciendo. Hizo un sonido aprobatorio y fue a mirar qué más telas tenían.

—Te podemos ayudar en lo que sea que estés buscando —sugirió Alice mirándola divertida. Bella se giró decidida pero se quedó pensando, ¿podrían hacerle un pantalón en un cuarto de hora?

—Quiero irme a montar a caballo —dijo simplemente. Alice parecía descolocada.

— ¿Y?

—Que necesito una indumentaria apropiada —el cejo de Bella se frunció, recordando el vestido que le había hecho Madame Clémentine—. No pienso ponerme el vestido ese. No se montar a lo amazona.

—Quiere que le hagamos unos pantalones —aclaró Esme mientras rompía el final de un hilo con los dientes. Alice se quedó pensativa y la miró como hizo la costurera francesa.

—Sí, creo que en cuarenta y cinco minutos está —le tendió un vestido —. Ve abajo, di que preparen un caballo y vuelve a que te tomemos las medidas.

— ¿Y por qué no voy y arreglas uno de los pantalones/mayas de Laurent? —Sugirió Bella esperanzada. Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, sólo tráemelo…

La frase no había terminado cuando se dieron cuenta de que Bella ya no estaba en la habitación. Cinco minutos después, la morena portaba las mayas y Alice y Esme sujetaban las partes que le quedaban grandes con agujas. En la parte de la cintura tuvieron que repararlo mucho, y qué decir de la zona de la ingle.

—Quítatelos y baja de una vez a que preparen tu montura —cuando lo hubo hecho, se puso un vestido por la cabeza, sin preocuparse de ponerse corsé y las demás cosas, cogió a su mejor amigo el señor abanico, y bajó saltando las escaleras.

Anduvo con paso decidido hasta la recepción, pero el chiquillo que atendía, estaba ocupado. Un hombre musculoso y más alto del promedio medio de aquella época, estaba apoyado sobre la encimera, dándole una vista privilegiada de su culo a Bella. Esta le miró descaradamente de arriba a abajo. El hombre no usaba el redingote y con aquel chaleco de color oscuro se le marcaban todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta baja, _más sexy imposible, bombón, _apremiaba en su interior Bella.

Se esforzó por escuchar de qué estaban hablando, pero casi no oía nada, así que se fue acercando cada vez más y más. Sólo llegó a atinar a escuchar un _"buscaré al vizconde en otro lado"_ cuando de repente se vio cara a cara con aquel dios griego. A punto estuvo de pisarle los pies, pero él paró antes de que eso pasara. Los ojos grises de Bella estaban fijos en el pecho de aquel tipo, ¿qué tendrían aquellos trajes que los hacían ver tan jodidamente atractivos? Compuso una sonrisa seductora en su cara y le miró por entre sus pestañas. Sus facciones eran duras y bien formadas, y con unos ojos chocolate que la miraban socarronamente.

—Discúlpeme, milord —levantó la barbilla en un gesto arrogante y atrevido. No estaba totalmente segura de que fuera noble, pero por si acaso—. No le había visto.

La sonrisa del hombre cayó un poco, aún estando ellos a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, algo inaudito en aquella época. Bella podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de aquel hombretón, y se le hacía la boca agua. Él se separó levemente y la cogió de la mano, besándosela manteniendo el contacto visual durante todo el tiempo. La morena sintió que sus rodillas fallaban, ¿qué les costaba a los hombres del S. XXI ser así? Era tan estimulante...

—Mía es la culpa —se levantó lentamente y Bella lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando él soltó su mano, la morena abrió el abanico que traía colgando de la muñeca, ocultando así la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía en la cara—. ¿Permitirá a este humilde caballero conocer su identidad?

— ¿Debería? —Cerrando el artilugio de un solo golpe, lo colocó sobre sus labios y lo contempló en todo su esplendor, dejando claras sus intenciones. Al volver a llegar a los ojos chocolate que la miraban entrecerrados, dijo, pronunciando cada sílaba con el mayor puterío que era capaz, pero siempre siendo elegante. _Qué incongruencia_, pensó: —Isabella, milord.

El hombre tragó en seco y volvió a sonreír.

—Vizconde de Severn a su servicio, mi damisela en apuros —el hombre hizo una leve reverencia y se colocó un sombrero que Bella no sabía que tenía—. Pero puede llamarme James.

El vizconde pasó por su lado derecho, haciendo que ella también se girase. Antes de que él saliera por la puerta, le guiñó un ojo y la morena volvió a abrir el abanico y se dio la vuelta con desdén. Cuando lo hizo, notó la mirada sorprendida y cotilla de todos los presentes, pero se dirigió decidida hacia el recepcionista.

Tras haberle ordenado preparar un caballo, con montura de hombre, por supuesto, se marchó escaleras arriba otra vez. Al llegar a la habitación, las chicas ya tenían preparado su pantalón y habían vuelto a su trabajo. Bella se los puso sin prisa y le quedaban perfectos, marcando cada parte de sus magníficas y trabajadas piernas. Aunque no le resultara cómodo, decidió ponerse una camisa de lino muy fina y el corsé, no quería que sus pechos se vieran por la falta de sujetador. Por encima se colocó una camisa blanca de hombre, con mangas anchas y con cuello de barco. Por último, se puso las botas de agua que Alice había utilizado en el robo. La enana era un poco excéntrica, incluso a la hora de vestirse para el trabajo, pero ella decía que, al ser tan anchas, le servían para esconder armas.

Con un simple _"adiós"_, Bella salió al pasillo, rumbo hacia los establos. Pero recordó algo, dando media vuelta, entró a la habitación de Rosalie y guardó un mini machete y una linterna dentro de cada bota. Nunca se sabía qué peligros se podían presentar.

Lista por fin, caminó hacia los establos y encontró que el mozo le había preparado un hermoso y elegante caballo blanco, el cual descubrió que se llamaba _Star_. Rió en su interior y deseó que no fuera tan alocado como lo era su yegua.

— ¿Has asegurado bien la montura? —Preguntó Bella mientras se agachaba y se aseguraba de que así fuera. Cuando se levantó vio que el muchacho observaba su escote. Apoyándose sobre el caballo en una posición sexy, empezó a mover el cuello de la camisa—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, muchacho?

No contestó. Bella se le acercó moviendo las caderas de manera provocativa. Al llegar a su lado, se agachó tan rápida como la luz y el muchacho se vio con un cuchillo amenazando su cuello. Este dio un grito asustado e intentó retroceder, pero de poco le sirvió, ya que Bella le siguió hasta que él se topó con la pared.

—No, milady, no me gusta —contestó desesperado y asustado. Bella rió al ver que temblaba como un gatito recién nacido bajo la lluvia, un chico de unos diecinueve años, que casi se meaba en sus pantalones.

—Mientes —aseguró dándose la vuelta y subiendo a la silla. Una vez colocada, volvió a guardar el cuchillo y miró divertida al chico—. Espero que esto te haya servido de lección para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres con más respeto.

La indignación en la voz de Bella era tan falsa que se olía a leguas, pero a ella le resultó divertido el miedo del chico. No había tenido ni un poco de acción en más de tres días y estaba ansiosa por una buena pelea. Su cuerpo le pedía sangre y aquella fuerza volvía a tirar de ella mientras salía del establo.

Así estuvo durante una hora. El sol ya se había puesto y las calles de Londres se habían vaciado notablemente. Si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía hacia dónde iba. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, pero ¿el qué? Por el camino había descubierto cosas interesantes, una chocolatería que debía visitar con urgencia, una perfumería, un par de restaurantes... Pero el lugar que más le llamó la atención fue Severn's. Le sonaba aquel nombre, ¿de dónde? El tipo de la recepción le dijo algo parecido, pero, ¿cuán posible era la posibilidad de que él fuera el dueño del lugar? Al parecer bastantes, ya que, después de una leve inspección a lo lejos, advirtió que se trataba de un club de apuestas de caballeros. Según había leído en sus novelas rosas, sólo hombres podían pasar, y estaba segura que el duquecito pasaría largas noches por aquellos salones. Tendría que entrar a como diera lugar. Bella memorizó el lugar en el que se encontraba el sitio, y siguió su camino.

La calle estaba desierta, sin luces que iluminaran su camino. Espoleó a _Star_ para que galopara más fuerte. Le encantaba aquella sensación de poderío que obtenía por medio de cabalgar y en cierto modo descargaba todas aquellas ganas de pelea que no había tenido desde que llegó. El caballo relinchó y Bella empezó a perder el control sobre él. _Star_ movía la cabeza desesperado por librarse del agarre de la amazona. Se dirigía haciendo eses por todo el camino y de un momento a otro Bella oyó que otro caballo se acercaba a paso rápido. Intentó estabilizar a _Star_ pero era una tarea imposible y pronto se vio en el suelo, por culpa tanto del otro jinete como de su propia montura. Y estaba enfadada con el maldito caballo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Parecía como si un fantasma se hubiera presentado en su cara y lo hubiese espantado. ¿Y el otro hombre? ¿Tampoco sabía controlar a su caballo? Tanta locura con que ellos eran los mejores jinetes del mundo y no sabían parar a tiempo.

Había caído bocabajo. Cuando se dio la vuelta contempló horrorizada que el caballo negro y peligroso de su contrincante estaba sobre sus patas traseras, meneando en el aire las delanteras mientras relinchaba sin parar. Bella se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, notando que su pelo se había soltado de las pinzas y que le colgaba por todos lados.

— ¡Estúpido gilipollas de mierda! —Le gritó. La morena no oía nada más que las fuertes respiraciones de los caballos y tampoco veía.

Se agachó y sacó la linterna, que por suerte tenía pilas, y apuntó directamente a la cara de tipo, pero no había nadie allí. Un frío estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, aquello le daba muy mala espina. Aquella fuerza que la había traído allí, la que la había obligado a ponerse el anillo, la que la llevó hasta la ventana a que viera los establos era la que había guiado y espantado a su caballo, estaba segurísima. Pero ¿dónde estaba el otro jinete? Un rápido vistazo al corcel negro le confirmó que era de pura raza, no se podía haber perdido.

Y de repente sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y una respiración fuerte y entrecortada en su oído. Su instinto, el mismo que había estado buscando pelea, salió a la luz y con el codo le golpeó en el abdomen, pero el tío ni se inmutó. El dolor más bien lo tuvo Bella. ¿Eso era una coña, verdad? Estaría soñando aquello por el calor de la habitación, seguro. Pero un breve y fuerte pellizco en su pierna le dejó bien claro que no era cierto, que todo lo que estaba pasando no podía ser más real. Volviendo a intentarlo, le dio un pisotón, seguido de una patada en sus partes nobles junto a otro codazo de su estómago y lo remató con un puñetazo en la nariz. Por fin pareció que el tipo reaccionaba y se encorvó, signo de que le había dolido su segunda estocada, bien, por algo se empezaba. Pero Bella no tuvo tiempo a sacar el machete, ya que el hombre le dio la vuelta, reteniendo tanto sus brazos como la linterna entre ellos. La luz le daba en plena cara a Bella, privándola de poder ver a su contrincante. Oyó que él daba un grito ahogado.

— ¡Tú! —El rugido de su voz resonó por todo su cuerpo, llenándola de extraños sentimientos. Era la voz más atractiva que nunca había oído, pero algo oscuro había en ella que hacía que su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que se marchara corriendo, y cuando más pronto mejor—. ¡Eres la que la cucaracha que Lefrevre me dijo!

¿¡Lefrevre!? El botón de alarma se encendió escandalosamente dentro de la cabeza de Bella. Aquel había sido uno de los maleantes. Y si el hombre que la retenía con tanta fuerza, que no dejaba paso a sus intentos de huida sabía de él, la única razón sería porque... Porque… ¡Él era el duque de Westminster!

Con más desesperación Bella se intentó zafar de su agarre, dejándose llevar más por el miedo que por su inteligencia a la hora de pelear. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse y, cuando lo hubo conseguido, saltó hacia arriba y se dejó caer con todo su peso hacia abajo. El hombre la siguió y los dos cayeron al suelo, dejándola por fin libre. Bella rodó por el suelo para lograr algo de distancia y sacó el machete de su bota. Vio como el tipo se volvía a levantar e iba hacia ella. Retrocedió y se giró para intentar levantarse, pero el hombre la cogió de la pierna y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Impulsándose con las manos, y consiguiendo que la hoja del machete se le incrustara en la palma de la mano derecha, volvió a rotar y lanzó su pierna libre contra el hombre, logrando golpearle sólo los brazos. Olvidando el dolor y escozor que sentía, fue corriendo hacia su caballo, pero había desaparecido.

— ¡Tu puta madre de caballo! —Chilló invadida por la furia.

—Menuda forma de hablar —oyó que decía el hombre, más cerca de lo que había previsto. Siguió corriendo y divisó al corcel negro del tipo que la perseguía—. ¡No te atrevas, puta! ¡Ya suficiente me has robado!

Bella no hizo caso a su amenaza y subió al caballo, trepó más bien. Notó que la volvían a agarrar del tobillo. Con el machete, le hirió en los brazos. Mal movimiento, ya que su mano empezó a gritar por auxilio. Sentía que la sangre emanaba sin cesar, pero tenía que huir o se ganaría algo más que un simple corte.

Espoleó al caballo y este salió al galope sin dudarlo.

— ¡Te encontraré! —Oyó que la amenazaba con un oscuro y feroz rugido—. ¡Suplicarás por tu vida!

Cuando ya no podía oír sus gritos de amenaza, se maldijo por meterse en problemas, no sólo eso, por haberse metido en la boca del lobo. Debería haberse quedado en el hotel. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seducir a un hombre que quería matarla? Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de acercarse a él a menos de cien metros. Ese tipo estaba demente.

* * *

**[1]Redingote: **capote con poco vuelo y con mangas ajustadas.

**[2]Shooting Star: **Estrella fugaz.

* * *

_Buenas a todas!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward? ¿Y nuestro queridísimo bombón, James? *babas* jajajaja  
_

_Quería **agradecer** a mi beta **Verónica** por mejorar este capítulo, y a todas las que habéis dejado un poquito de vuestro tiempo en dejarme un rr. Por supuesto, también a las que me habéis dado en favs y alerts. ¡Sois todas una amor de mujeres!  
_

_Ahora os dejo con el adelanto y ya no me embrollo más que no me gustan las notas de autor largas jeje.  
_

_Muchísimos besitos a todas,  
_

_Valentine :3_

* * *

**Adelanto Capítulo 4:**_  
_

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó andar más rápido. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esa cosa tan grande? Con un gemido de dolor siguió adelante con aquella marcha, sintiendo como el líquido se volvía a acumular y resbalar por la pierna. Justo cuando apreció con claridad la conversación de aquellos dos hombres, empezó a correr. Le quedaba poco, un metro para llegar. Sin embargo, su pierna no estaba preparada para soportar tal magnitud del esfuerzo, ya que cayó sobre el suelo, sintiendo como la herida se desgarraba más si cabía. La garganta de Bella profirió un grito estremecedor cuando esto sucedió. La conversación cesó y sólo oyó pasos rápidos acercarse hasta el lugar.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó uno de ellos. Parecía el recepcionista -. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

El tipo parecía repetir aquella mantra como si estuviera rezando. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y el labio mordido fuertemente, intentando menguar así el dolor que se colaba desvergonzado por todo su ser. Intentó levantarse, y pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Unos no tan fuertes como los del gilipollas que le había hecho aquello.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¡Charles, deja de repetir eso de una vez y ayúdame! – gritó en susurros el otro hombre, con voz dura y baja.

* * *

_¡Menuda pelea, eh! Nos vemos el lunes que viene amores míos ;) _


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparezcan de la Saga Crepúsculo, son obra de S. Meyer. Los demás y la trama, son mías.**  


* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_La inteligencia no consiste sólo en el conocimiento, sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica._

—_ARISTÓTELES—_

Las hojas de los árboles se movían enfurecidas, de un lado a otro, desprendiéndose y yendo a la gran batalla, la cual representaba una muerte segura. Estas hacían una combinación infalible con el vigor del viento, que hacía luchar a Bella con todas sus fuerzas. Los truenos la ensordecían, provocándole un pequeño pitido que, compaginado con la alarma de su interior y el dolor espeluznante de la mano, lo hacía todo insoportable.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer, mientras la morena arremetía con más fuerza contra el pura sangre. Sentía sus fuertes respiraciones en sus muslos, fruto del gran esfuerzo al que lo estaba exponiendo.

Su pelo volaba y se mojaba con igual intensidad. Sus ojos picaban y estaban abiertos todo lo que eran capaces. Su boca estaba abierta y dejaba salir rápidos y entrecortados jadeos. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos alrededor de las riendas de piel. Sus botas húmedas y chorreantes, y su ropa… ¿En qué estado se encontraba su ropa? Mirando hacia abajo comprobó que en uno deplorable. La camisa estaba sucia y rota, los pantalones en cambio, parecían no haber tenido ningún problema. Pero un examen más atento revelaba un corte profundo en su muslo derecho. ¿Cuándo le había conseguido hacer eso? No se acordaba.

Sentía que la sangre chorreaba de las dos heridas, empapándola más aún. Notaba su corazón en los cortes, fuerte y rápido, como el de un colibrí. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta aquel lugar y toparse de frente con el hombre al que le había robado y tenía y necesitaba seducir? Y para el colmo, en menos de una semana debía presentarse en su casa, con una de las mejores sonrisas, y fingir que nada de aquello había pasado. ¿De qué manera se suponía que podía hacerlo? Rosalie había expresado su interés por el dinero del tipo. ¿Sería aquello suficiente para convencerla de que la sustituyera?

No.

Ella ya _estaba _comprometida. Mierda.

¿Y Esme? No, probablemente no, se desmayaría ante la mirada de aquel hombre. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? Qué más daba, lo único que necesitaba saber era que, dentro de la oscuridad de aquella noche, había podido adivinar el brillo demente que se adueñaba de sus entrañas, como una víbora. La única solución era que ella siguiera con el plan inicial. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con semejante ejemplar equino? El mozo no era gilipollas, se daría cuenta de que no era el mismo, básicamente porque el suyo era blanco y este negro como el carbón. El muchachito sabría que lo había robado. Una idea cruzó fugazmente su mente. ¿Podría volver a amenazarlo con mantener la boca cerrada? Seguramente sí, y si eso no le convencía, lo podría sobornar… El dinero lo daba _todo_.

Un estornudo salió de su garganta, haciendo que su mano fuera automáticamente a taparse, y perdiendo así la simetría en las riendas. Al estar una suelta, el caballo interpretó aquello como una orden de giro a la derecha. Bella perdió el equilibrio y salió disparada hacia un costado. Sin embargo, la mano que aún sostenía las riendas, se sujetó fuertemente, provocando que el caballo parara.

Estaba tendida en el duro, frío y mojado suelo de a saber qué recóndito lugar. La tormenta que tanto había deseado se desenvolvía majestuosa a su alrededor, calando sus huesos hasta hacerla temblar. Sus heridas escocían, sobre todo la de la mano, que a causa del agarre, había conseguido abrirse más. No quiso mirar, ya que se desmayaría si lo hacía. Su problema no era la sangre, era capaz de soportarla, el quid de la cuestión era no ver el interior de su cuerpo, tejidos, músculos, o incluso hueso, y predecía que aquello último podía ser cierto.

Lentamente, se fue levantando, sintiendo el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y el cansancio del mismo. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, se acercó al corcel a paso lento, cojeando levemente. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos por el trote de una montura. Una decidida y rápida, algo que no le presagiaba nada bueno. Sus pies se pusieron a trabajar más rápido, acelerando el ritmo. Sus heridas dolían y la hacían moderar el paso. Oyendo que los sonidos se hacían cada vez más y más cercanos, saltó a la pata coja hasta coger las riendas. Su pierna doblada la estaba matando, el corte se había abierto a causa de ello y los afilados dolores se apoderaban salvajemente de ella.

Débil pero decidida, tiró de las riendas de su caballo hasta la acogedora penumbra de un parque. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Hyde Park? No, no lo creía así. Obviando aquello, se posicionó en el lugar más lóbrego que encontró. Agachándose cautelosa esperó, y esperó y esperó. Notó como el suelo empezaba a vibrar bajo sus pies, y, como si aquel sexto sentido que dicen una mujer posee, la avisó de que era su antiguo rival el que venía y no cualquier otra persona. ¿Quién podría estar deambulando por las calles oscuras y terribles de aquel Londres, a su suerte? No mucha, decidió. A no ser que fueran maleantes, borrachos o prostitutas, claro está.

De repente, un caballo blanco y sucio apareció en su campo de visión. Y, como había predicho, era el duque. Maldijo en su interior mientras se escondía más entre las plantas y continuaba observando la marcha de su futura conquista. La luz de la luna bañaba la tenebrosa calle de una manera sobrecogedora. Sin embargo, sólo aquello fue suficiente para distinguir las duras y tensas facciones de aquel hombre. Vestido con una capa que le cubría su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia y con un tricornio que le tapaba mitad de la cara. A pesar de aquel sombrero, pudo distinguir perfectamente su mandíbula cuadrada y apretada, y su nariz recta y perfecta, con unos pómulos bien definidos y altos; en conclusión, todo un noble inglés, rompecorazones como ninguno. Aunque Bella sospechaba que su temperamento obligaba a retroceder a las pobres muchachas que ponían sus ojos en él.

Al igual que en su anterior encuentro, no pudo distinguir ni el color de sus ojos ni el de su pelo. Pero ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino al ver algo brillar en la montura del caballo, un cuchillo grande y afilado, peor incluso que el suyo. Bella tragó en seco y se encorvó más todavía, rozando casi las rodillas con su nariz. No podía asimilar toda la situación. Sí, se había encontrado con él; sí, se pelearon; ¡sí, la amenazó de muerte!; pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era como coño había podido reconocerla, no sabía quién era, ni su apariencia, ¡ni siquiera su nombre! ¿Verdad?

Meneó la cabeza y bufó, claro que no, no tenía cómo saber su nombre. A no ser que Lefrevre hubiera oído algo… ¡Maldito francés! Amaba a Laurent, pues era su amigo, pero cada vez le caían peor sus vecinos. Se juró que en cuanto lo viera, le pegaría aquel tiro que tanto merecía. Pero lo importante ahora, era volver al hotel, y conseguir que curaran sus heridas.

Levantando un poco la cabeza, observó que ya no había rastro del hombre. Despacio se volvió a poner en pie.

—Maldito hijo de puta —masculló mientras apretaba los dientes, aguantando el dolor—. Agradece que tenga que seducirte y no aniquilarte, porque entonces lo llevarías claro.

El caballo robado resopló juguetonamente y, acercando su cara hacia Bella, la golpeó levemente en el costado. La aludida sonrió levemente y apoyó su cara en el alto cuello del corcel, descansando a su vez. Cerró los ojos brevemente, a la vez que respiraba profundamente para intentar calmar la quemazón.

—Me prefieres a mí, ¿a que sí? —Sorprendentemente, el caballo asintió con la cabeza mientras relinchaba—. Aquel tipo con ínfulas de dios tampoco me cae bien.

Bella empezó a acariciar al caballo. Ya que no veía probable que pudiera devolvérselo al duque, ni que el caballo fuera a querer ir, debía pensar en ponerle un nombre. ¿Black? No, demasiado común e insípido. Debía ser uno con mucho significado, con mucho peso, y que se le ajustara a la perfección. Observando concienzudamente a su nuevo amigo, un nombre se le vino a la cabeza. Le iba que ni pintado, y ya tenía otro para su anterior dueño. Sí, ahora aquella preciosidad se lo iba a quedar ella.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llamo _Poseidón_? —El caballo volvió a relinchar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, mientras asentía como un loco con la cabeza. Bella rió bajito, continuando con sus caricias—. Así yo puedo ser tu Anfítrite**[1]**, ¿qué te parece?

Al ver que el caballo volvía a repetir la misma acción, Bella se carcajeó. Nunca en su vida había visto un equino igual a este. Ninguno. Y aquello le había alegrado la noche un poco.

Cuidadosamente, se subió a la silla de montar y espoleó al caballo a un simple y tranquilo trote. Así ella podría manejarlo sin tener que preocuparse de su malestar físico durante el trayecto.

ϓ

Las puertas de la casa del duque se abrieron de golpe, ayudado por el fuerte viento que azotaba salvajemente. Geoffrey, el mayordomo, entró a prisa y corriendo al vestíbulo, escondiendo el semblante asustado e intimidado que le producía el duque. Edward caminaba como un tigre hacia las excéntricas escaleras, sin embargo fue detenido por las graves palabras de su mayordomo.

—Milord, su hermana lo está esperando en el saloncito —el duque profirió un gruñido que retumbó en toda la casa. ¿Qué hacía su hermana despierta a estas horas? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál de todas era? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Cuando entró a la estancia, las puertas volvieron a hacer el mismo movimiento que las de la entrada, a excepción de que ahora ya no había viento alguno que respaldara al duque.

Sentada en una de las _chaise longes_ del centro de la habitación, una joven rubia sostenía un libro con una mano, mientras que con la otra se llevaba un pastelito a la boca. Edward frunció el ceño más profundamente mientras se ponía en el campo de visión de su hermana, a la cual identificó como Tanya. Había vuelto. Bien, otro quebradero de cabeza…

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y su voz sonó más dura de lo que en realidad pretendía. Sin embargo, Tanya necesitaba una reprimenda, una muchacha decente ya estaría en sus aposentos durmiendo.

—Te estaba esperando —su hermana se levantó, dejó el libro en el asiento y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos—. Quería ver como estabas y darte un… —La rubia se sonrojó, su voz había decaído hasta convertirse en un quedo murmullo. A regañadientes, el hombre se acercó el espacio que quedaba y la abrazó. Sintió como ella sonreía y, aunque no lo reconociera ni aunque le fueran a matar, aquello lo alivió un poco.

Cuando se separaron espetó:

—Ahora ya te puedes ir a descansar —el duque se dirigía otra vez hacia las escaleras, pero en un último momento, cambió de dirección y caminó hacia su despacho.

Sin embargo, oyó pasos rápidos a su espalda. Tanya lo estaba siguiendo, y fue demasiado tarde, cuando entró a la habitación y su hermana se coló por la puerta. Con otro gruñido, la dejó hacer.

— ¿Deseas algo más, hermana? —Su voz sonaba contenida. Dentro de diez minutos esperaba a James, y no quería que Tanya estuviera presente para que pudiera cotillear.

— ¡Sabes que sí! —Contestó ella mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas que había delante de su escritorio.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se sentó frente a ella y encendió un puro, a la espera de que continuara. Como cabía esperar, su hermana no tardó mucho en comenzar con la cháchara.

—Deberías haber venido conmigo a Francia, estaba más bello que nunca. Un tiempo excelente he de agregar… —El duque se acomodó en su asiento cerrando los ojos, y poniendo la mente en blanco.

Aquello ya lo había pasado otras tres veces durante aquel mes, con Heidi, Irina y Kate respectivamente. ¿Acaso tenía un cartel que indicara que quería algún tipo de detalle sobre sus viajes? ¡Las había enviado allí para obtener un poco de calma, por el amor de Dios! Y por supuesto, toda la paz se terminaba en situaciones como estas. A él lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era la maldita zorra que le había robado. Al principio no había creído a Lefrevre con las sandeces que había dicho, pero en el momento en el que se topó con aquella mujer, y vio sus ojos, algo hizo clic en su mente. Y no sólo aquello, lo que remató la jugada fue ver el anillo de compromiso que debía tener Victoria. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla ahora? Su única pista era la apariencia de sus ojos, los cuales si no se encontraban a una gran luz solar, no se pondrían de aquel color tan grotesco.

En realidad, todo en ella lo era, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus facciones suaves y femeninas, las formas sugerentes y curvilíneas que había sentido bajo sus manos, e incluso aquel maldito pelo largo y terso como la seda. A quien pretendía engañar, la mujer era hermosa, y muy, muy peligrosa. Aquello podía jugar en su contra, debería tener cuidado. Pero a pesar de la atracción que sintió en un momento dado, todo se fue al traste cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. ¿¡Por qué todo lo malo le tenía que pasar a él!? A veces las ideas del suicidio inundaban su cabeza, pero las abandonaba al instante, sólo un cobarde y hombre de poco honor haría cosas como aquellas. Él no era de aquellas personas, daba la cara costase lo que le costase. Y aquella ramera no se salvaría del bárbaro que había forjado durante los últimos dos años. No, definitivamente no lo haría. Le daba igual que fuera una mujer, peleaba como un hombre y…

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Espetó ceñuda. Edward tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. Una verdadera tortura era aquello —. Pues como te iba diciendo, durante la travesía en barco, conocí a unos nobles de lo más entrañables.

El duque se dejó caer más en el asiento, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar hasta que James hiciera acto de aparición? Era pura agonía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Su talón de Aquiles, por así decirlo, era la verborrea de las mujeres. Ninguna sabía entablar una conversación aceptable, así que, ¿para qué escucharlas?

—Y quiero que los incluyas en la lista para la fiesta que vamos a celebrar el jueves —Tanya se había callado por fin, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y dejando que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas. De todas sus hermanas era la más tímida, dentro de lo que cabe, claro está. No sabía por qué, el destino había querido que con él no tuviera pudor alguno.

Un toque en la puerta, avisó al duque de que su visita había llegado. Dando gracias al cielo, se levantó y forzó una sonrisa cordial en su cara.

—Como gustes, hermana —con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, formalizó la despedida—. Si ahora nos disculpas a James y a mí… Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar.

—Claro —su hermana lo imitó y rió bajo de su mano. Edward rodó los ojos al ver aquel gesto tan odioso en una mujer.

A paso rápido, Tanya se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con unas energías que Edward no sabía de dónde sacaba. La rubia saltó a los brazos de un muy sorprendido James, pero el cual le respondió de igual manera, y de buen grado, a diferencia del duque.

—Prima, que gusto volver a verte —saludó cuando por fin se separaron.

—Pues dile al soporífero que tengo por hermano, que sienta lo mismo —su voz sonaba indignada, pero tanto Edward como su primo sabían que era pura actuación—. Llega a ser un poco denigrante el no ser nunca escuchada.

— ¿Y por qué no vas y le cuentas todo lo que quieras al primo James y así yo estaré de mejor humor? —Tanya fulminó a Edward con la mirada, pero pintó una sonrisa en su cara, mientras miraba expectante a James.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —La risilla que vino a continuación sonaba trémula e inquieta. ¿Dónde lo estaba metiendo Edward?

—Ahora si nos disculpas, hermana…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo interrumpió Tanya, cansada—. Ya me voy. Que tengáis muy buena noche.

Y con un levantamiento de cabeza, salió del lugar. Edward cayó sobre su asiento dando un suspiro. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo más duro con cada día que pasaba, necesitaba encontrarles un marido a cada una de sus hermanas pronto, o se volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Pasó con frustración una de sus manos por entre el pelo, escuchando de repente la risa divertida de su primo. Levantó la mirada y lo vio todavía apoyado y frunció el ceño.

—Entra y cierra la puerta —con un suspiro se colocó bien en el asiento—. No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que hablemos.

—Tus criados son de confianza, Edward —lo amonestó el rubio, sentándose frente a él.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, James. Mejor prevenir que curar —sacó una hoja del cajón derecho del escritorio y se la extendió a su primo—. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo.

Vio como el aludido se encogía de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Nunca cambiaría. Por lo menos cerró la puerta. Y poco después se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado su hermana minutos atrás.

— ¿Sabes? —Empezó otra vez James—. Hoy tuve el placer de conocer a una muchacha de extremada belleza.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? —Espetó bruscamente el duque—. Lee el maldito papel.

El hombre pareció no haber escuchado ninguna de sus palabras, ya que siguió con su perorata durante otro rato más.

—Se llamaba Isabella —sus ojos chocolates estaban fijos en un punto indefinido del oscuro techo de madera, y sus labios fruncidos evitando una sonrisa—. Tenía unos ojos, unos _rara avis_ que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente.

— ¡James! —Exclamó Edward golpeando la mesa con una mano. El susodicho brincó graciosamente en su asiento—. Haz de una vez lo que te he dicho, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

Con un suspiro soñador, el rubio se dispuso a hacer lo que se le aconsejaba tan encarecidamente, nótese la ironía.

Su primo había cambiado mucho desde el desastroso suceso de hacía dos años. Ni su propia madre lo reconocía. Ese lado oscuro y secreto que empezó a desarrollar lo llevó a límites insospechados, provocando un pavor colectivo por parte de la sociedad londinense. Era respetado, sí, ¿pero a qué precio?… James lo ayudaba por responsabilidad familiar, pero si hubiera estado en el lugar del duque, habría ido por una morena como la que había tenido la suerte de toparse, y haberla cortejado hasta que hubiera aceptado casarse con él. Pero ellos dos eran muy distintos, tanto en la apariencia física, como en su temperamento. El rubio no había olvidado cómo divertirse, ni que las mujeres servían para algo más que para parlotear y dar un heredero. De ahí que el duque le recordara una y otra vez sus desastres amorosos. Pero James no se rendía a que alguien llegara a su vida, y gracias a esa fe, aquella Afrodita había llegado a su vida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia lo que tenía entre sus manos. La lista de nombres era interminable, sin embargo, unos cuantos estaban subrayados fuertemente. Aro Vulturi, barón de Bosworth, encabezaba dicha lista. De él poco se sabía, era un hombre reservado y sombrío, de familia numerosa e igual de callada.

—Vulturi… —Musitó frotándose el mentón.

—Sí —asintió el duque—. Los últimos meses mandé que lo siguieran. Al principio no encontraron nada raro, sin embargo, dio la casualidad que en una de aquellas noches, fue a la residencia del conde de Dundonald.

—Las malas habladurías cuentan que son enemigos —comentó el rubio.

—A ese punto quería yo llegar —enfatizó Edward, levantándose de la silla y yendo a la ventana, la cual mostraba que la tormenta no había cesado aún. Resquicios de viento se colaban por entre los marcos, helando la piel visible del duque—. ¿Qué llevará a dos personas así a que se encontraran, en plena noche, en casa de la otra?

El silencio llenó la estancia una vez lanzada la pregunta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —El primero en hablar fue James. Su voz sonaba cautelosa.

— ¿Conoces a María? —Le cuestionó de vuelta. El rubio odiaba que le hiciera aquello…

—Sí —respondió hastiado—. Una de las miles de mujeres que van a por tu… cómo decirlo sutilmente… salud monetaria, sí, así.

—Le pedí matrimonio durante la cacería que organizaron sus padres —soltó Edward de golpe, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, resguardándose de aquel frío que se colaba por su carne y le traspasaba los huesos.

— ¿¡Para qué!? —Exclamó horrorizado el rubio—. ¡Hay miles de mujeres mejores que esa! Su herencia genética no es que sea muy buena que digamos, Edward.

—No es mi futuro heredero el que me preocupa en este momento, James —el duque giró la mitad su cuerpo, y le observó petulante—. Es una Vulturi. Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca, James. No sé para qué te repito siempre esto si nunca haces el intento de seguir mis consejos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres inmiscuirte con esa familia? —James examinó atentamente la expresión facial del duque. Estaba serio, con la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Sí, estaba completamente consciente y seguro de lo que hacía. Esta vez fue él, el que negó con la cabeza. Aquello le iba a hacer más mal que bien al estado anímico de su primo—. Después de todo, muy probablemente el _pater familias_ de los Voulturi haya sido un cómplice del asesinato de tu padre.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó embravecido el duque—. ¡No te atrevas ni a mencionar aquello!

El mutismo volvió a hacer acto de presencia en aquel despacho. Los dos hombres estaban tensos y encorvados, cada uno con los pensamientos volando hacia territorios distintos, pero ambos lúgubres y peligrosos. Edward con que tenía que llevar todo aquello a cabo, James en la manera de evitar que su primo se acabara destruyendo completamente a sí mismo… Sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a acabar aquel pobre samaritano, y el rubio esperaba de todo corazón que no de mala manera. Aún recordaba al risueño y eterno libertino que había sido el duque. La sonrisa que siempre tenía pintada en la cara, o el brillo socarrón que le caracterizaba. Pero aquello había quedado atrás, olvidado en el tiempo, y sin esperanzas de que volviera a renacer algún día.

Levantándose, dejó la hoja en el escritorio, y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de hacerlo, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a examinar la postura del duque: defensiva. Suspiró con resignación, ya no había salvación alguna para aquel hombre demente que se había instalado a traición en el cuerpo de su primo.

Volviendo a su camino inicial, salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

ϓ

Con esfuerzo, Bella se bajó de su nuevo amigo, y lo cogió de las riendas. Analizó la oscuridad que envolvía al establo: no había nadie. A paso muy lento, fue adentrándose e intentando visualizar la cuadra que le había pertenecido a su anterior montura. Y era difícil, allí la luz de la luna no llenaba cada rincón, dificultando su objetivo.

Unos minutos más tarde, logró llegar a su propósito y metió adolorida a _Poseidón_ en el pequeño cubículo. Cuidadosa de no dañarse más la mano derecha, retiró la montura y la colocó sobre la pared que separaba la cuadra. Lentamente, volvió otra vez junto al caballo. Le acarició delicadamente la grupa y le sonrió sutilmente. En respuesta, recibió una especie de abrazo por parte de él: llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, y con su cuello la intentó rodear.

Bella rió ante aquel gesto. Aquel ogro lo debía de haber tratado con una brutalidad impresionante si el pobre estaba tan falto de cariño.

—Ay _Poisedón…_ —Bella soltó el aire con dificultad, las heridas empezaban a dolerle demasiado, y temía que necesitara puntos.

Con unas últimas palmaditas, salió de la cuadra y del establo.

Paulatinamente, se fue acercando a la entrada principal, más bien porque la cojera no la dejaba avanzar más rápido. El camino se le hacía interminable, y esperaba que por lo menos no hubiera nadie en el vestíbulo que la pudiera ver en aquel nefasto estado.

Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a su destino y notó que también estaba vacío. Se dispuso a cruzar el recibidor hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente oyó unas voces que provenían de una de las puertas oeste, justo al lado contrario de estas. Bella aceleró el paso, pero el corte de la pierna le ardía como mil demonios. Se encontraba a mitad de camino, cuando aquellas voces se hicieron cada vez más claras, se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó andar más rápido. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer esa cosa tan grande? Con un gemido de dolor siguió adelante con aquella marcha, sintiendo como el líquido se volvía a acumular y resbalar por la pierna. Justo cuando apreció con claridad la conversación de aquellos dos hombres, empezó a correr. Le quedaba poco, un metro para llegar. Sin embargo, su pierna no estaba preparada para soportar tal magnitud de esfuerzo, ya que cayó sobre el suelo, sintiendo como la herida se desgarraba más si cabía. La garganta de Bella profirió un grito estremecedor cuando esto sucedió. La conversación cesó y sólo oyó pasos rápidos acercarse hasta el lugar.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó uno de ellos. Parecía el recepcionista—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

El tipo parecía repetir aquel mantra como si estuviera rezando. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y el labio mordido fuertemente, intentando menguar así el dolor que se colaba desvergonzado por todo su ser. Intentó levantarse, y pronto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Unos no tan fuertes como los del gilipollas que le había hecho aquello.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— ¡Charles, deja de repetir eso de una vez y ayúdame! —Gritó en susurros el otro hombre, con voz dura y baja.

Cuando el recepcionista salió de su shock momentáneo, se posicionó al otro lado de Bella, la cual ya no sentía, ni veía, ni oía nada. Había oído decir que cuando el dolor era muy fuerte, en un momento dado se dejaba de sentir, y parecía que, en cierta medida, era verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sentía el pulso acelerado en las heridas. Sabía que la llevaban a algún lado, pero en aquel momento todo le daba igual, sólo ansiaba desesperada unos calmantes, morfina, ¡algo! Pero pronto cayó en la terrible realidad de que no sabía si existían en aquella época.

— ¿Sabes quién es? —Preguntó con dificultad el hombre que Bella no conocía, al recepcionista.

Con una rápida inspección de la cara de la muchacha, asintió con la cabeza y señaló hacia el libro de la recepción.

—Sí, ella y sus acompañantes llegaron hoy mismo, si no me equivoco —la voz del muchacho temblaba y se entreveía un peligroso llanto—. Si me deja, voy a ver en qué habitación se alojan.

El hombre asintió y procedió a sujetarla por entero. Observó como Charles iba y rebuscaba desesperado entre las hojas.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que tenía en brazos y examinó cuidadosamente las partes del cuerpo que las velas que iluminaban la estancia, dejaban ver. Horrorizado, advirtió que la muchacha se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente debido a los profundos cortes que tenía tanto en la pierna como en la mano. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se habría cruzado con algún traficante? ¿Qué haría una joven fuera a esas horas de la madrugada? Pero sus divagaciones no dieron lugar a ser contestadas, ya que Charles se volvía a encontrar a su lado.

—En la primera planta —informó con voz temblorosa, mientras ayudaba al hombre a llevarla hasta allí.

—Bien, vamos.

Con dificultad consiguieron subirla hasta aquel lugar. Respondía brevemente con algún intento de decir algo, sin embargo, lo decía tan bajo y sin casi vocalizar, por tanto no conseguían discernir nada.

Al llegar a dicha planta, la llevaron por el hall hasta la puerta indicada, la tercera a la derecha. Cuando la abrieron, cuatro personas asustadas y desesperadas los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedaron unos instantes parados en el lugar, pero el hombre pronto reaccionó de nuevo, llevándola hasta la mullida cama que presidía la habitación.

Y entonces el caos estalló. Las demás personas, otras tres mujeres y un hombre, se levantaron y rodearon a la muchacha, la cual deliraba y se retorcía con los ojos cerrados. El hombre notó que Charles había desaparecido y dio gracias, sino se hubiera desmayado y no quería tener dos pacientes en vez de uno.

Girándose hacia las personas que no la dejaban en paz, dijo con voz clara, alta y autoritaria:

—Por favor, aléjense —todos lo hicieron a excepción de una de las mujeres, menuda y de cabellos oscuros. Con la cara más hermosa que había podido ver en años, sus labios carnosos temblaban, y sus ojos marrones estaban anegados en lágrimas. Al hombre se le encogió el corazón ante aquella estampa.

— ¿Cómo… Cómo la ha encontrado? —Preguntó Esme con voz débil.

—Estaba en el vestíbulo con Charles, el recepcionista, cuando vi a la muchacha —contestó seco; ante todo, había que tener profesionalidad—. Tráiganme paños de agua caliente y unas tijeras. Que alguien vaya a buscar abajo mi maletín.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Espetó furioso Laurent.

El hombre, poniéndole una mano en la frente a Bella, contestó:

—Discúlpenme. Soy Sir Carlisle Cullen —se presentó—. Soy médico.

Esme suspiró aliviada y salió corriendo por la puerta. Había que buscar el maletín de aquel hombre si quería que curara a Bella.

Laurent sin embargo, era hoja de otro cantar. Mientras Rose y Alice se dirigían en busca de paños calientes, él se quedó allí parado, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido y los labios también. No confiaba en los médicos de aquella época, y mucho menos al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

Lentamente se fue acercando y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña navaja. Sería mejor que confiara, porque no tenían otra alternativa que fiarse de lo que allí encontraban. Se la tendió al tal Cullen y este la cogió con el ceño fruncido también.

Con cuidado, le fue rompiendo los pantalones en la parte del corte. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del doctor. Aquel corte era de unos dos centímetros de profundidad, y largo de otros treinta. Quitándose el pañuelo que traía atado al cuello, empezó a limpiarle los contornos del corte. Aquello le iba a doler, y tendría que utilizar láudano para calmarla. Girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, vio aparecer al ángel de cabellos castaños con su maletín en las manos. Volvió a sentir aquel encogimiento en su interior ante la expresión de la mujer; sin embargo, cogió rápidamente lo que le ofrecía y sacó todo lo que necesitaría. Y lo primero de todo, era administrarle una buena dosis de láudano, así que, sacando la botella, la acercó a la muchacha. Con cuidado la incorporó y sujetó el frasco frente a su boca.

Un olor fuerte penetró por las fosas nasales de Bella, despertándola de su mareo. Abrió los ojos débilmente y observó lo que tenía delante, un perfecto hombre rubio, de perfectos ojos azules. ¿Qué coño pasaba en aquella época que todos estaban tremendísimos? Intentó hablar pero no tenía fuerzas, así que se conformó con seguir la mirada del hombre. Un frasco estaba levemente inclinado hacia ella, así que acercó la cabeza para tomar un trago. ¿Sería alcohol? Soltó un quejido al sentir el sabor de aquella cosa, era horrible, ¡horrible! ¿Qué le estaba dando? Sólo quería que el dolor se pasara, por el amor de Dios.

Al ver que el hombre la soltaba se dejó caer otra vez sobre las almohadas y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza. Tarde se dio cuenta de que era la mano herida.

— ¡Duele como mil demonios! —Musitó en un vano intento de que fuera un chillido.

—Bien, ya está recobrando la consciencia —dijo el hombre que no conocía.

— ¿Qué le ha dado? —Laurent seguía en su pose defensiva y arisca hacia el médico.

—Sólo un poco de láudano para que no sufra mientras le coso las heridas —el médico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Laurent, tendiéndole amablemente la navaja—. Gracias.

En ese preciso instante, otros dos revoltijos entraron a la habitación, cargando dos jarros de agua y una montaña de paños. Bella giró la cara cuando las oyó entrar, y fulminó con la mirada a la enana. Quiso decirle algo, pero la voz parecía habérsele ido otra vez.

El doctor cogió una de las toallas que Rose y Alice habían dejado a los pies de la cama, y procedió a limpiar toda la herida de la pierna. Sin embargo, antes de atreverse a tocarla, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Todavía es pronto para que el láudano haya actuado —mirando por la habitación observó que las demás personas que allí se encontraban, miraban la escena ceñudos—. Así que dolerá —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la muchacha, la cual lo observaba con ojos grandes y temerosos—. Intente no moverse. Puede coger algo en las manos para apretar, si quiere.

Antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera articular palabra, un pequeño revuelo de faldas se acomodó a su lado y le cogió la mano. Era Alice. Sus ojos marrones la miraban asustada.

—Aprieta cuanto quieras, no me importa —la alentó.

Bella quiso decir algo, pero de repente sintió la aguja atravesando su sensible piel. Sus fuerzas la golpearon en todo su esplendor de nuevo, y su voz también, ya que soltó un grito de todo, menos elegante:

— ¡Su puta madre! —Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, y su mano izquierda apretaba la de Alice—. ¿¡Quién coño me habrá mandado salir!?

El doctor seguía cosiéndola a pesar del estupor que sintió ante las palabras de aquella mujer. Nunca en sus treinta años de vida, había escuchado a una muchacha tan joven hablar de esa manera. Si se paraba a analizar al grupo, era todo un _rara avis_. Aquel hombre negro, la extraña forma de comportarse de todos… Algo raro ocurría, de eso estaba seguro.

Los sentidos de Bella estaban inundados de dolor, agudo y profundo dolor. Parecía mentira que una guerrera como ella, la cual se había enfrentado a mayores peligros que un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, estuviera a punto de llorar por unos simples puntos. Se los habían hecho con anterioridad, claro está, que no sentía nada. O en el caso de que fuera muy superficial, lo aguantaba como la guerrera que era. Sin embargo, ahora no lo estaba siendo. Parecía más una niña llorona que la belicosa mujer que era normalmente. Giró su cara hacia Alice, la cual tenía una expresión encogida, seguramente por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano. Esta, al notar la mirada de Bella, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero el efecto que provocó fue todo lo contrario. Bella no pensaba acercarse al duque ni aunque su vida estuviera de por medio. Aquel loco… Ni de coña. ¿Y por qué debía ser ella? ¿Sólo porque su hermana fuera demasiado tímida para hacerlo, porque Alice ya estuviera planeando una boda tan estúpida que no se lo creía ni ella, o porque Rosalie ya estaba "comprometida"? ¡Venga, vamos! Estaban todas solteras y podían hacerlo perfectamente. A ella ya no la volvían a liar con gilipolleces como esas. Entraría a la casa de aquel hombre, con arma en mano si era necesario, para conseguir lo que necesitaba, el maldito cofre. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

No… No podía hacer eso. Aunque la policía no fuera lo que era en el S. XXI, podían seguir metiéndola en un calabozo… Así que, ¿qué haría? Se negaría a hacer alguna de las cosas de las que Alice le dijo. La enana siempre había tenido un exceso de imaginación…

La sonrisa trémula de Alice seguía en su lugar, y el dolor de Bella ya había llegado a un punto simplemente intolerable. La herida parecía haber sido más grande de lo que ella sospechó, y todo por culpa de aquel monstruo que se hacía pasar por duque. Y de pronto, de la boca de Alice sonaron las palabras mágicas:

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, cariño? —La preocupación teñía toda la pregunta, sin embargo, la furia que Bella comenzó a sentir, derrumbó cualquier posibilidad de compasión hacia la enana.

— ¿¡Que quién me hizo esto!? —La mente de Bella ya no pensaba con claridad. Parecía que el jodido líquido que le había dado el hombre desconocido no funcionaba, y el calvario por el que estaba pasando la estaba dejando completa y totalmente loca—. ¡Pues el gilipollas del duque que queréis que engatuse!

Un colectivo grito ahogado llenó la estancia. Por parte del médico, al oír las furiosas palabras de la muchacha, y de los demás por la idiotez que Bella estaba cometiendo. Rose salió en defensa de Alice.

—Bella —le ordenó con voz firme y mirada envenenada—. Basta, estás delirando.

Carlisle continuó con su trabajo, obviando todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Como había predicho, eran un grupo de lo más extraño y complejo, uno del que no le gustaría formar parte. ¿Engatusar a un duque? ¿Cuál duque? Pocos quedaban ya que estuvieran solteros… Y ricos, porque por supuesto, se trataría de aquello. No obstante, no fue capaz de ordenar a sus oídos el no continuar la conversación, ya que la muchacha que había identificado primero como Isabella y después como Bella, siguió con su perorata de maldiciones.

— ¿¡Qué delirando y qué pollas!? —Ahora Bella estaba incorporada sobre su codo y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Alice al ver que esta se quería separar—. ¿Acaso no veis lo que me ha hecho?

Sus amigos la miraron medios comprensivos, medios cabreados. Bella lo estaba destrozando todo, a saber lo que aquel hombre podría contar como chismes…

—No pienso acercarme a él ni para pedirle la hora —ahora su voz ya no estaba en modo chillón, sin embargo, seguía manteniendo aquel timbre firme y decidido con el que los demás sabían que no podían hacer frente—. Me da igual lo que me digáis, pero tanto Alice como Esme pueden hacerlo perfectamente.

Laurent apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente. Bella estaba metiendo la pata pero bien, lo mejor que podían hacer era continuar con la conversación, pero hacerle ver al doctor que estaba sufriendo una simple alucinación provocada por el dolor.

—Esme, tú lo harás —estableció Laurent, queriendo terminar con aquello de una vez—. Y no discutas.

Los ojos de la nombrada estaban asustados. ¿Conquistar al hombre que había herido tan gravemente a su hermana? La Esme que llevaba dentro, la que había guardado por tanto tiempo, estaba saltando de la alegría, una alegría provocada porque sabía que los instintos salvajes que la acompañaban la nublarían y la llevarían a matar a aquel tipo. Y no podía dejar que aquello sucediera otra vez, no después de todo el daño que hizo. ¿Y ahora cómo se iba a librar de aquello? Seguramente sólo era un desvarío, y Bella recobraría la cordura a la mañana siguiente.

Al parecer, Bella se tranquilizó al oír esas palabras, y como si el destino no hubiera querido que su dolor parara antes, el efecto de láudano empezó a hacer mella en ella, ya que todos los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a relajarse, lentamente, uno por uno, hasta que sus párpados cayeron pesadamente y quedó dormida en un profundo y delicioso sueño.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos al ver aquello, y rápidamente Laurent se apresuró a aclarar la situación:

—Sir Cullen —comenzó—, siento mucho lo que acaba de presenciar. Nuestra querida Isabella estaba sufriendo un desvarío.

Alice intervino también, haciendo gala de su creatividad:

—Antes de nuestra llegada a Londres asistimos a una magnífica obra de teatro que mostraba una escena parecida a la que Isabella estaba contando.

El silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente, mientras el doctor dejaba de coser momentáneamente y se paraba a pensar.

—Sí, he visto casos peores, ahora que lo menciona.

Todos suspiraron aliviados cuando oyeron aquellas simples palabras.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, Sir Cullen? —Preguntó una tímida y baja voz a su espalda. Carlisle se giró y observó sorprendido que era el ángel de antes.

—Por supuesto —contestó rápidamente, nervioso ante la cercanía de la muchacha —. Moje un paño limpio y tráigamelo.

—Ahora mismo —mirando hacia los demás, les sonrió débilmente y les dijo—: Yo me quedo con ella, no os preocupéis, id a dormir.

A punto estuvieron de protestar, sin embargo, la profunda y temblorosa voz de doctor los interrumpió:

—La señorita tiene razón —paró por unos segundos—. Tienen que descansar.

Sin decir nada, y extrañados por el comportamiento de Esme, asintieron, dieron las buenas noches y agradecimientos, y se marcharon cada uno a su habitación.

Esme le tendió con manos trémulas la toalla, y cuando el doctor la cogió, sus pieles se tocaron levemente, provocando una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera para la mujer. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos que a ella le parecieron eternos, hasta que el hombre rompió el contacto y volvió a su trabajo. Esme fue hasta el cabezal de la cama y acarició amorosamente la frente de su hermana. _¡Aquel malnacido!_, gritaba en su interior.

Más pronto que tarde, el doctor ya había terminado de coser los dos cortes. Esme lo miraba cabizbaja, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, apenas si conseguía tener una conversación decente con hombres del S. XXI, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con uno doscientos años anterior? Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, estrujándose las manos durante todo el camino.

—Mu… Muchísimas gracias por curarla, Sir Cullen —sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, y sentía que un ligero rubor empezaba a teñir sus mejillas. Deseaba con todo su corazón que él no se burlara de ella, como ya habían hecho con anterioridad.

—Es mi deber, señorita…

—Mi nombre es Esme —dijo rápidamente, atreviéndose a mirar hacia sus ojos. Él tenía la cabeza ladeada, con una sonrisa amable en la cara y con ojos, que supuso, curiosos.

—Un placer —al ver que él le hacía una reverencia, Esme se dispuso a ello también, pero dada su inexperiencia y la patosidad que había heredado de su padre, enredó las piernas y se cayó hacia un lado, en dirección a la puerta.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a sentir la dureza de la madera, ya que los poderosos brazos del doctor la sujetaron antes de que cayera. Esme estaba completamente pegada a él y podía oír su rápida respiración, así como el acelerado batir de su corazón. ¿Estaría nervioso él también? Por fuera no lo aparentaba.

Se quedaron en aquella posición, él abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, no supo cuánto tiempo. Esme, sintiéndolo en el alma, se fue separando paulatinamente, ya que si su hermana se despertaba y los encontraba en aquella posición, se ganaría semanas de burlas y vaciles de su parte. Mejor evitarlo.

Una vez estuvieron completamente separados, Esme se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja e intentó articular una despedida, pero ambos hablaron a la vez:

—Bueno…

—Volveré…

El silenció volvió a aparecer y Esme soltó una risilla.

—Usted primero —le dijo, atreviéndose a volver a mirarlo a los ojos, y descubriendo en ellos diversión, algo que hizo que primero se le encogiera el corazón por miedo a que fuera en burla, para después aliviarse ya que era por la situación y no por ella.

—Tendré que volver cada día para supervisar que no se infecten las heridas —de repente, pareció recordar algo, y se puso a buscar frenéticamente en su maletín, hasta que por fin sacó un pequeño bote con una crema verde—. Tome, es un ungüento hecho a base de plantas, que ayudará a prevenir la infección que mencioné con anterioridad.

Esme tendió la mano para recibir el bote, y sus manos volvieron a tocarse, sintiendo ella de nuevo aquel escalofrío tan agradable. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y se quedaron anclados en el sitio. De repente, algo tiró de Esme y la llevó de nuevo hacia delante, tirándola de nuevo a sus brazos. Se asustó al sentir aquello, pero pronto se le pasó al ver los labios de él a centímetros de los de ella. Los brazos de él se enrollaron a su cintura automáticamente, y Esme empezó a sentir que la sangre se acumulaba en cantidades industriales en sus mejillas, más bien en toda la cara. Notaba todos los músculos de aquel hombre contra su cuerpo, y aquello hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera vertiginosamente.

Inesperadamente, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Ellos, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se apresuraron a separarse y a pedir un montón de disculpas.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho, de verdad —volvió a repetir Carlisle. Esme estaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el pomo de la puerta.

—Discúlpeme usted a mí —contestó en voz baja—. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, abrió la puerta, y se encontró con el recepcionista que había traído a Bella. Su expresión era sorprendida al escudriñar el interior de la habitación y no ver a nadie más que a ellos. Seguramente, el color de sus mejillas y el repentino mutis del doctor le dieran alguna pista de lo que allí había sucedido. Pero no fue nada, ¿verdad? Sólo un simple e inocente abrazo, ¿no?

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta.

—Sir Cullen —sus ojos estaban mirando los zapatos del nombrado. ¡Qué vergüenza!, pensó Esme. ¡Claro que era más que un simple e inocente abrazo! Y más en aquella época. Echándose a un lado, dejó que el susodicho saliera—. Le esperan en el segundo piso.

—Por supuesto —Carlisle pasó al lado de la mujer y siguió a Charles cuando este se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse de Esme.

Suspiró aliviada al verlo irse, no había pasado más vergüenza en su vida. Y lo peor era que tenía que seguir viéndolo, ¡vendría cada día! Miró a su hermana, la cual todavía portaba una dulce sonrisa en la cara, estaría soñando algo bonito, menos mal. Dirigió sus ojos a los vendajes que el doctor le había puesto y se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado preguntarle cuánto tiempo Bella tendría que estar en la cama. Aquello pareció ser la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo tras él y saciar aquel repentino deseo de volver a verlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, ¡parecía una adolescente! Cerró la puerta lentamente y se apoyó contra ella, suspirando. _El primer paso para todo es admitirlo_, le solía decir su madre. Pues bien, sí, quería volver a verlo. _El segundo encontrar una solución para ello_, es decir, que no lo volviera a ver. ¡Bien mamá, allí ya encuentro un problema, viene todos los días!, le gritó furiosa en su fuero interno.

Enfurruñada fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones que parecía más cómodo, pero igualmente se removió, aquello estaba más duro que una tabla de surf… Se llevó una mano a la cara e intentó despejarse. ¿Cómo podía sentir aquel sentimiento de pérdida cuando no le había pertenecido? ¡Acababa de conocerlo por el amor de Dios! Serían imaginaciones suyas, seguro que sí. En lo que debía pensar en aquel momento era en cuidar a su hermana. Giró la cara en su dirección y vio que se removía levemente, y que decía algo en bajito. Picada por la curiosidad, se levantó y fue a su lado. Tenía una sonrisilla socarrona pintada en la cara. Estaba pronunciando el nombre de alguien. Esme agachó la cabeza y se concentró en descifrar lo que decía. Parecía que llamaba a un hombre, ¿Jim? ¿Quién en el S. XIX se llamaba Jim? Bella volvió a hablar.

—James —ronroneaba.

Espera, ¿¡su hermana estaba ronroneando!? Sus ojos se dirigieron como dagas hacia la cara de Bella y observó que se estaba retorciendo, pero no de dolor, sino como si estuviera…

— ¡Oh, madre del amor hermoso!

Esme se enderezó y salió corriendo de la habitación, ¡su hermana estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con un tal James! No deseaba estar presente, no, por supuesto que no.

ϓ

Edward se encontraba en su habitación, enfurruñado en su sillón, delante del fuego del hogar y con una copa de brandy en la mano. Había esperado dos años para que el maldito de Voulturi diera un paso en falso, y ahora que lo conseguía, no estaba dispuesto a que sus planes se fueran al traste porque aquella mujer le hubiera robado. Daría con ella, lo haría, Londres contaba con lugares tan inmundos que aquella sabandija los frecuentaría sin dudar. Igualmente, el duque ya iba por allí, así que sólo tendría que esperar que ella viniera a él. Aquella ciudad, a pesar de su extensión, podía ser un pañuelo. Había que ser paciente, y sobre todo, más inteligente que ella.

* * *

**[1]** Antífitre: según la mitología griega, diosa del mar tranquilo, la cual se convertiría en la consorte de Poseidón.

_Hola amores míos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo._

_¿Qué os ha parecido nuestro amoroso caballo? Aish yo quiero uno... *suspiros* ¿Y la misteriosa conversación entre James y Edward? Algo traman aquellos dos. Uyy... ¡las cosas se nos complican chicas! Y lo más importante, ¿¡Bella teniendo sueños eróticos con JAMES!? Jajajajajajajaja, ¡aún no puedo parar de reírme!  
_

_Corazones, miles de gracias por todos vuestros rr, me encantan y las adoro a todas! Por supuesto, también me encantan todosvuestros favs y alerts, así que que no falte un gracias a vosotras también cielitos! También, muchsísimas gracias a mi beta **Verónica** por betear este capítulo y mejorarlo ;))  
_

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el adelanto, y no me lío más :)  
_

_Muchísimos besitos,  
_

_Valentine :3  
_

* * *

**Adelanto Capítulo 5:  
**

Las cuatro hermanas estaban calladas y mirándose las unas a las otras con mirada cómplice, enviándole alguna que otra a James, el cual estaba completamente inconsciente de los planes que se estaban desarrollando en las cabezas de aquellas muchachas. Pero Alice sí que lo discernía, ¡aquellas adorables y encantadoras víboras querían juntar a Bella y a su primo! Su plan se desmoronaba por momentos, y la enana estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No podía permitir que aquello también se fuera por el desagüe, así que esas perfectas rubias no lograrían su objetivo, aquellos dos no se quedarían juntos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba en medio de la batalla imaginaria que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ella y sus primas. Si lo observaba detenidamente, era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, de hombros anchos, cintura pequeña, y aquel pelo lustroso y sexy que clamaba a gritos ser desordenado. Aquellos labios que la miraban y la tentaban a morderlos, y el paquete... ¡Madre mía con su paquete! ¡El maldito no había dejado de estar en su cabeza desde que lo había visto por accidente!

Y como si de una bombilla se tratara, la cabeza de la duende brilló por lo maravilloso de su próximo pequeño plan. Removiéndose en su asiento, tiró de su corsé para hacer que el escote se hiciera más evidente. Carraspeó disimuladamente y formó su más sensual sonrisa.

- Milord - colocó su mano sobre su fuerte brazo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por las hermanas -. ¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo? Necesito que me dé el aire.

- Si estamos fuera - dijo Rosalie como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas a la enana.

- _Ya_ - contestó molesta, fulminándola con la mirada -. Pero aquí no corre el aire - Alice mantenía la mandíbula apretada mientras hablaba.

Girando de nuevo su cara hacia el rubio, su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

- ¿Viene, milord? - la enana batió _inocentemente_ las pestañas. Con satisfacción, Alice vio cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba pesadamente.

* * *

_¡Hay que llevar a Alice al psicólogo! ¡Esto ya no es normal! Jajajajaja._


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Aviso:_**_ el capítulo está sin betear. Ya lo corregí, ahora se entenderá mucho mejor jeje._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Todos aquellos planes que no sean trazados plenamente según todas las disposiciones del género, tienen que fracasar._

_-Novalis-_

Las doncellas entraron diligentemente al baño y llenaron la bañera con agua caliente. Bella estaba aún tirada en la cama, admirando el techo de la habitación. Odiaba aquello. ¿Por qué tenían que haber ido a esa maldita época? ¡Ella no lo había pedido! Bueno, sí, lo pidió. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a pensar que se iba a cumplir? ¿Que una simple caja de piedra tuviera tanto poder?

Bella soltó un bufido y giró en la cama, recibiendo como agradecimiento punzadas de dolor. Volvió a colocarse en la incómoda posición de antes, y a insultar a toda la familia del culpable de aquello. Si alguna vez había pensado que los planes de Alice tenían lógica, y un buen final, tenía que ir al psiquiatra. ¡Esa mujer esta total e irrevocablemente loca! Ni borracha se volvería a acercar al ogro… Entraría a la fuerza a la casa de ese tipejo y le robaría en su cara, ¡claro que sí! Lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos años, y en circunstancias muchísimo peores que aquella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como las mujeres que trajeron su baño, salían por la puerta. Cuidadosamente, bajó una de las piernas hasta que su pie tocó el suelo. Repitiendo el mismo movimiento, se sentó sobre el colchón y maldijo a todo lo que se movía. ¡Inmundos puntos! Se escurrió paulatinamente hasta dar con uno de los postes de la cama. Con una mueca de horror, se intentó levantar pero fue imposible.

Como si de un ángel se tratara, la puerta se abrió y Rosalie entró por ella. Bella suspiró de alivió y se apoyó contra el poste de madera.

- Como pille a ese tipo te juro que le corto la cabeza – dijo la morena sin fuerzas, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó cautelosa.

- Como si me hubieran cortado la pierna – rió secamente en respuesta.

Tras un par de segundos, sintió unas manos alrededor de sus brazos.

- Ven, te ayudaré a que te bañes.

Con un gemido de resignación, se dejó llevar. Pero el verdadero calvario no fue el camino hacia la bañera, sino el meterse dentro del agua hirviendo. Su cara era todo un poema mientras intentaba lavarse la cabeza. ¡Parecía que tenía los carbones de una barbacoa en la pierna!

- Ay, madre del amor hermoso – murmuró al borde del llanto –. Sácame de aquí ya, ¡por favor!

- Voy, voy, cariño.

El camino hasta su habitación resultó ser más llevadero que el de ida. Cuando logró ponerse la camisa, el pololo y las enaguas; se sentó cuidadosamente en una de las _chaise_ _longes_. Rosalie hizo lo propio en la cama tras dejar el vestido y el corsé que Bella se había negado a poner.

- ¿Qué tal ayer? – preguntó con un suspiro la morena.

- Nada del otro mundo – se carcajeó Rosalie mientras se arreglaba discretamente el pelo.

- No me seas sosa – le reprochó Bella –. Que haya sufrido un "accidente" no quiere decir que no seamos las mismas. Suéltalo.

La rubia se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin embargo, pronto comenzó a hablar.

- Pues verás – subió las piernas a la cama y apoyó la espalda en el poste -. Estaba yo tan tranquilamente paseando, que encima me he enterado que hay que tener acompañante – la mirada azulada de la rubia era de completo desconcierto, y Bella no pudo más que reír en respuesta -. Total, que estaba andando, cuando un tipo enorme – sus brazos se abrieron, al igual que sus ojos, para enfatizar las palabras que decía -. Parecía un puto culturista, te lo juro.

- Venga, Rose, no te me embrolles – sonrió Bella.

- A eso iba, impaciente – la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero pronto se le pasó, al volver a su relato -. Pues eso, que yo estaba ahí y el tío se choca conmigo, que casi me hace caer rodando – su dedo índice estaba levantado y Bella no podía contener la risa -, yo ahí, sin casi poder respirar, con una tonelada encima mía.

- ¿Os vio alguien?

- ¡Uy, sí! – una sonrisilla traviesa bailaba por los labios de la rubia -. Todo Hyde Park.

Bella no pudo aguantarlo más, y dejó escapar las carcajadas que se agolopaban en su garganta. Después de unos segundos, su amiga también se unió a ella.

- Te encanta ser el centro de atención, nena – los dedos de Bella jugaban con varios mechones de su pelo, mientras su mirada seguía pegada a la expresión de suficiencia de Rosalie.

- Hablarán de mí por semanas – soltó una risilla e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia -. También está el hecho de que posiblemente le haya dejado sin descendencia – se encogió de hombros como si le hubieran preguntado cualquier ñoñería.

- Pobre tipo – se compadeció Bella.

- ¡De pobre nada! – el cejo de Rosalie se frunció y la miró mal -. Me metió más mano…

- Y será que eso no te gusta, ni nada – se burló la morena. Bella recibió otra mirada envenenada y volvió a reírse con ganas. Sin embargo, tuvo que parar porque su cuerpo se movía en exceso y los puntos empezaban a tirar.

La mirada de Rosalie cambió al instante, y su voz se relajó de igual manera.

- ¿Qué pasó? – su voz era tan baja que Bella casi no la pudo oír.

Dejó salir un suspiró.

- No lo sé muy bien – una de sus manos se puso sobre su frente y cerró de nuevo los ojos -. Cogí un caballo y empecé a cabalar sin punto fijo. De repente, otro jinete se me cruzó y caí. Cuando me levanté no había nadie, y de repente, me agarraron.

- ¿Y…? – dijo Rosalie al ver que Bella no continuaba.

- ¡Me reconoció! – casi gritó -. El maldito del tipejo francés le contó sobre nosotros, Rose. ¡Se lo contó! Y yo no sé cómo, me reconoció.

- ¿Y el muy miserable se atrevió a pegarte? – su voz destilaba ira pura y dura.

- Técnicamente empecé yo insultándole… - susurró Bella -. Al final conseguí escaparme. Le robé el caballo.

Rosalie cortó un poco la tensión del ambiente con una pequeña risilla que escapó de sus labios.

- Deberías verlo, el pobre ama estar conmigo – Bella imitó el sonido de la rubia.

- ¿Sabes que ayer casi metes la pata hasta el fondo? – le preguntó divertida Rosalie.

- Que yo recuerde no…

- Sólo conseguiste que el doctor que te atendió pensara que estás loca de remate, nena – Rosalie tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara -. Por lo menos conseguiste que Esme hiciera tu trabajo.

- No lo va a hacer, lo sabes – aseguró Bella.

La rubia no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la entrada de alguien. Y casi como hablando del rey de Roma… Alice asomó su cabeza por entre la puerta. Dio un pequeño vistazo al estado de Bella y dirigió su mirada hacia Rosalie.

- Ya nos vamos, ¿te vienes? – preguntó insegura. Bella pensaba que sería por culpabilidad, que viera que clase de monstruo era _su _duquecito amado.

Rosalie se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alice ya había desaparecido.

_Cobarde _–pensaba la morena.

- Que tengáis buen día, ¡hijas de vuestra madre! – gritó Bella, haciendo reír con ganas a Rosalie, la cual se dio la vuelta y le guiñó el ojo.

ϓ

Rosalie cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y miró con reproche a la enana que tenía delante. Sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los del gato con botas, es decir, chantaje. Y la rubia quería hacerla sufrir por el mal trago, por decirlo sutilmente, que había pasado su amiga.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó con la misma voz de antes. Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

- ¿De verdad te importa? – su voz era fría, y lo que menos pretendía era que no desvelara lo borde de sus palabras -. ¿O es simplemente para ver si puedes liarla con a saber quién?

- ¡Rosalie! – le reprochó ofendida, sujetándose el pecho con una mano.

- Ni Rosalie, ni nada, Alice – contestó fulminándola con la mirada -. Como vea que vuelves a intentar formar algún plan loco, te llevo a algún primitivo psiquiátrico que habrá por aquí, y ahí te quedas.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, la rubia se alejó, dejando a una ceñuda y enfadada Alice. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Encima que estaba intentando ayudar! ¿Ella qué había hecho a parte de desaparecer y pelearse con Esme? Mas bien poco.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió por el camino que Laurent, Esme y Rosalie habían tomado. Iban a visitar una de las posibles casas que comprarían. Laurent deambuló todo el día de ayer en busca de un agente, o algo parecido, para que pudieran enseñarle cosas decentes, y justo cuando parecía que ya no había esperanza, apareció un chico joven, según Laurent, que estaba en la banca rota, y que la vendería por una miserable cantidad.

Cuando llegó al carruaje, se subió sin decir ni una sola palabra y se quedó mirando la ventana.

Esme se encontraba más callada de lo habitual, si eso era posible. Su mirada estaba clavada en su regazo, mientras sentía el traqueteo del camino. Durante toda la noche anterior, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza al doctor Cullen. Sentía que sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez que sus pensamientos se dirigían a esa casi beso que tuvieron. ¿Volverían a encontrarse? Evidentemente que sí, debía atender a su hermana. Pero… ¿volverían a estar solos? Algo bastante improbable, ya que las normas sociales de aquella época lo tomaban como algo inaudito, a no ser que una proposición estuviera de por medio, claro… Esme meneó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que su interior estaba deseando. ¿Casarse? ¿A los veintidós años? ¿Estaba loca o qué le pasaba?

Rosalie seguía enfurruñada en su asiento, meneando ligeramente el abanico que se había comprado el día anterior, y el que casi rompe el culturista con su peso inhumano. Paró el movimiento y lo sujetó entre las manos, fijándose en la pequeña hendidura que tenía en medio y que impedía que se cerrara de forma correcta. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó sus labios, aunque intentara negarlo, el tipejo era muy guapo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho si se le tira encima? Pues darle una patata de las buenas, obviamente. Quería llamar la atención y ser la comidilla de la ciudad, pero tampoco era plan de que la mandaran a la cárcel por depravación pública… ¿Le volvería a ver? ¡Ay, por favor! Esperaba que no, aunque una parte…

Laurent jugaba con sus dedos mientras admiraba las vistas de la ciudad. Debía reconocer que no había estado tan mal aquel viaje. No había parado ni un minuto desde que había llegado allí. Con decir que no se acordaba de los aparatos electrónicos… Y lo mejor de todo, había conseguido que le vendieran una casa, que según había oído era espectacular, por un precio bajísimo. Qué malo era estar en la quiebra…

De repente, el carruaje paró y la puerta se abrió, revelando unas rejas de hierro forjado. La primera en bajar fue Alice, seguida por Rosalie y Esme, y, por último, Laurent. Todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron con los ojos como platos. Detrás de dicha verja, un camino pequeño conducía hacia una casa de fachada neoclásica, con enormes e imponentes columnas dóricas y grandes e iluminadas ventanas.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de dos hombres que esperaban pacientemente, hasta que uno de ellos carraspeó. Laurent dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar y cambió su expresión por una seria y normal.

- Buenos días, Hervey – saludó cortésmente el hombre. El aludido asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta -. Señoritas, permitidme que os presente al nuevo marqués de Bristol.

- Señoritas – el hombre había pasado desapercibido por las mujeres en todo lo que llevaban paradas admirando el edificio. Y cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia él, sus mandíbulas se desencajaron otra vez. El tipo era alto, muy alto; su pelo rubio estaba cuidadosamente echado hacia atrás, y portaba un tricornio parecido al de Laurent. Sus músculos… mejor no pensar en sus músculos. En resumen, demasiado atractivo para la salud femenina.

Sin embargo, cuando Alice oyó "nuevo marqués de Bristol" sus piernas fallaron, y no por la emoción ante tan encantadora y provocativa estampa precisamente; teniendo que sujetarse en Esme para no caer como una estúpida al suelo. ¿¡Qué tenía todo el mundo contra ella aquel día!? Su magnífico plan se había ido a tomar vientos, pero del todo. ¡Ese tipo era el sobrino de la momia con la que planeaba casarse! Todas las mujeres correspondieron a la graciosa reverencia del marqués, pero Alice fue la única que tardó más de lo que era cortés. Su mirada estaba conectada con la del rubito, en plena lucha, pero no tuvo más remedio que ceder y hacer la dichosa reverencia, debido a que todo el mundo había empezado a mirarla.

- Si no les importa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender – la voz fría del marqués hizo que la sangre de Alice hirviera de ira. ¿Quién se creía para hablar de aquella manera? ¿El rey de Inglaterra? Definitivamente ella no se quedaría para ver el espectáculo.

Cuando los demás empezaron su marcha hacia la entrada, Alice se acercó a Laurent y le susurró al oído:

- Me voy a dar una vuelta, no soporto al maricón del marqués – al parecer sus palabras fueron oídas por todos los presentes, ya que, aunque disimuladamente, todos la miraron de nuevo.

- Te acompaño – dijo Esme, la cual tampoco se sentía muy a gusto. Rosalie, al ver que se iba a quedar sola, soltó un suspiro de resignación y le dijo a Laurent:

- Yo las acompaño, nos vemos en el hotel.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del hombre, las tres mujeres estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo, en total y absoluto silencio. ¿Ahora Alice que haría? Todo se había estropeado y no parecía que tuviera ninguna posibilidad de que las cosas volvieran a su cauce original. A leguas se veía que Esme no iba a hacer nada de lo que ayer se le había dicho. Tendría que ser una de ellas, ya que esa sería la única manera en la que podrían entrar en la casa del duque y poder robarle el cofre. Porque, ¿quién, sabiendo lo que le había pasado a Bella, sería capaz de entrar a hurtadillas? Ella no, eso seguro. Entonces… ¿quién debería serlo?

El entrecejo de la enana estaba fruncido, y sus labios igual. Estaba harta de que nadie le hiciera caso. ¡Su plan había sido perfecto, magnífico, excelente! E iban y lo estropeaban… En cierta manera, se sentía culpable de lo que aquel hombre le hizo a su amiga, ¿pero qué habría hecho aquella cabeza loca para enfadarlo? No lo sabía, y tampoco lo quería, ya que estamos; porque sino el intento de rescate de su plan se acabaría esfumando sin vuelta atrás. Haría que, por todos los medios, aquel tipo se fijara en Bella, y lo conseguiría porque se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó enfurruñada.

- A algún sitio donde no pueda ver tu…

Pero las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas por otra voz, una con mucha más educación y delicadeza.

- ¡Señorita Esme! – la aludida levantó rápidamente la mirada y la enfocó en el revuelo de faldas que venía hacia ella.

- Lady Tanya – respondió sorprendida y asustada. ¿Estaría el monstruo con ella? Por el amor de Dios, ¡que no fuese así! - ¿Qué hace aquí?

La rubia soltó una pequeña risita que escondió tras su mano.

- Mis hermanas y yo estábamos en la chocolatería de Sir Thomas – respondió alegre, señalando con el abanico que colgaba de su muñeca, pero rápidamente su mano se colocó otra vez sobre sus labios, como si les quisiera contar un secreto -. No sé ustedes, pero no logro ver el sentido de que un caballero trabaje.

Alice y Rosalie, a pesar de su enfado, se miraron entre sí, como si la muchacha tuviera cinco cabezas. ¡A lo que ellas no se acostumbrarían era a la estupidez que reinaba por todos lados!

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? – rebuscó por todos lados con terror, y susurró -: Y sin acompañante.

Todas se giraron para ver si había alguien más a su alrededor, y advirtieron que varios peatones se habían parado y las miraban ceñudos y curiosos. Alice cogió rápidamente del brazo a Tanya, haciendo que esta saltara de la sorpresa, y empezó a caminar.

- Nuestra acompañante se encontraba indispuesta y no creímos conveniente que viniera con nosotras – a medida que iba diciendo las palabras, giró la cabeza y les hizo señas a las otras dos mujeres para que la siguieran -. ¿Por qué no vamos con usted y sus hermanas y así pasamos una buena mañana?

- ¡Eso sería magnífico! – exclamó entusiasmada la joven muchacha.

ϓ

Bella seguía en la misma posición desde hacía una buena y larga hora. Su trasero se había dormido desde hacía media, y sus dedos hormigueaban. Todos se habían ido, y ella tenía que aguantar estar encerrada allí. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No era plan de ponerse a correr y a saltar como Heidi por el campo… Habría otras cosas, ¿verdad?

Hasta aquel momento, Bella no se había parado a pensar en todo lo que allí no podía hacer. En una situación parecida a aquella, en su pequeño apartamento de Dublín, estaría viendo alguna serie cómica, o una de las películas de acción de las que era aficionada. O leyendo una revista, o navegando por Internet, o escuchando música, o…

Dejó de pensar en ello porque una profunda depresión avecinaba con entrar en su cuerpo y no salir jamás. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dormir? ¡Para eso estaba la noche! Además, sus músculos estaban demasiado agarrotados como para eso. Tenía que dar un paseo, no podía ser una sedentaria, parásita, ¡su cuerpo le pedía movimiento! Con una fuerte inspiración para coger valentía, se levantó y fue hacia la cama, cojeando como un pingüino.

Dejando a un lado el abanico, levantó el intrincado corsé y lo miró de un lado para otro. ¿Cómo se pondría eso? Necesitaba la ayuda de Alice. Aún a pesar de eso, colocó del revés el artilugio del diablo, y, cuidadosamente, empezó a tirar de los cordones. Cuando llegó casi al final, le dio la vuelta intentando no hacerse daño en la mano, cosa imposible. Una vez estuvo bien sujeto, tomó otra bocanada de aire, esa cosa le apretaba tanto el estómago que parecía que sus entrañas quisieran salir hacia fuera. ¿Cómo las mujeres podían usarlo mientras trabajaban? Un gran milagro, sin lugar a dudas.

Después de otra media hora de intentos fallidos de ponerse el vestido, logró ponerse frente al espejo y tener un aspecto decente. Tiró de su falda para arreglarla y se hizo una trenza que enrolló en un moño. Dejó caer algunos mechones rizados para que enmarcaran su cara, y salió con renovado paso-pingüino por la puerta. Iría a hacerle una pequeña visita a su nuevo amigo. Cuando llegó a la recepción, esta estaba repleta de gente, ¿qué día sería? ¿Pasaría algo importante? Y de pronto recordó que empezaba la temporada. Pero, ¿no se suponía que aquella gente tendría casas maravillosas desperdigadas por todos lados? Al parecer no…

Anduvo lo más discreta que pudo, y pronto se encontró frente a las caballerizas. Por suerte, el mozo al que había amenazado el día anterior no se encontraba, y dio gracias a Dios por ello. Por el camino cogió un cepillo y se dirigió hacia _Poseidón_. Este la esperaba eufórico, ¿la habría olido desde tan lejos? ¡Menudo regalito se había ganado! Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello. Repitiendo el movimiento de ayer, el caballo intentó abrazarla y Bella soltó una risilla.

Pero se aburría también. Dejó de cepillar al corcel y apoyó su espalda contra él. No conocía a nadie a parte de a sus amigos. ¡Espera! ¡Tanya, la hermana del ogro!

Tiró el cepillo por donde pudo y salió a paso rápido de allí, despidiéndose con un beso de su amigo.

- Volveré luego, cariño – y el sólo ver como aquel animal asentía con la cabeza, hizo que el corazón de Bella se derritiera. Nadie, a excepción de su familia y algunos amigos, habían expresado alguna vez sentimientos hacia ella.

Siempre había sido aquella chica rebelde y antipática, que se creía que podía comerse el mundo. Una chica con ilusiones, unas con las que esperaba poder convertirse en una gran arqueóloga. Sin embargo, el mundo cruel le enseñó lo que en verdad era: un monstruo de dos caras. Una vez terminada su carrera, un profesor le ofreció ir a una expedición, la cual prometía grandes descubrimientos. Y justamente eso recibió, descubrió una tumba antigua y, sobretodo, de un faraón desconocido. Habían estado tanteando la posibilidad de que se tratara de la favorita de alguno, pero no fue eso lo que en verdad les interesaba, sino todos los objetos valiosísimos que había dentro. Cuál fue su sorpresa al levantarse un día cualquiera, y descubrir que la habían dejado sola, en medio del desierto, sin agua y sin comida, y robado todas las reliquias sin dejar rastro. Desde entonces se había convertido en ladrona. ¡Se pagaba mil veces mejor! Por otro lado… cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que se vengaba de aquel miserable, el profesor Alexander Smith.

Su familia era irlandesa, y aunque la fama dijera lo contrario, eran muy conservadores. Su hermana y ella siempre le habían ocultado lo que hacían. Desde hacía dos meses habían alegado estar impartiendo clases en colegios menores de toda Europa, sin embargo, Bella creía que su madre sospechaba algo. Y más ahora que habían desaparecido y no sabía si el tiempo contaría igual o cómo funcionaría toda aquella magia de la diosa del agua.

Al volver a entrar en el vestíbulo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia Charles. La cola que antes había visto se había disipado por completo, y Bella dio gracias por ello, su pierna estaba doliendo más de lo normal.

- Buenos días, Charles – saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Señorita – respondió nervioso, mirando hacia los lados.

- ¿Sabe usted dónde vive Lady Tanya, la hermana del duque de Westminster? – preguntó inocentemente.

El recepcionista asintió dudoso con la cabeza. Bella cogió una de las hojas en blanco que había a un lado del libro de huéspedes, y también la pluma que estaba encima. Garabateó una escueta invitación y se la entregó a un atónito Charles. La morena le dio otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Envíela lo antes posible – estuvo tentada de guiñarle un ojo, pero no lo creyó oportuno, porque al pobre muchacho le daría una síncope de lo nervioso que estaba.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se toparon con unos profundos chocolate, los cuales provocaron que un suspiro saliera de su garganta y una sonrisa socarrona se instalara en sus labios. El hombre portaba andares de felino al acecho, su cabello rubio peinado tan pulcramente que hacía que las manos de la morena picaran por el deseo pueril de despeinarlo. Sus anchos hombros le daban ganas de tirarse encima cual damisela en apuros, aludiendo al apodo que él le había dado. Su vista se dirigió hacia el sur, frustrándose al observar que llevaba el redingote puesto, ocultado aquella zona con la que ella había estado fantaseando toda la noche.

Una vez que James se encontró frente a ella, Bella hizo una reverencia superficial. Y, para su sorpresa, el hombre cogió su mano y le besó los nudillos mirándola intensamente durante todo el proceso. La morena sintió que sus pezones se endurecían, pero obvió aquello y le saludó con aquel tono seductor que ponía nerviosa a su hermana:

- Milord – retiró su mano muy lentamente, dejando una sensación de vacío en su mano que estaba segura él también podía sentir -. Qué sorpresa volverlo a ver.

- El destino, mi damisela en apuros – dijo divertido.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – preguntó levantando un poco la barbilla, el condenado era altísimo -. ¿Alguna… amiga?

Los ojos blancos de Bella lo miraban suspicaz, girando la cara de un lado a otro, cual serpiente hipnotizada, y teniendo la satisfacción de ver como repetía cada movimiento que ella hacía. ¿Eran enserio tan fáciles de conquistar aquellos hombres? Vio como los deliciosos chocolates de él se dirigían a sus labios y miraban hambrientos los movimientos que estos harían a continuación.

- ¿O me equivoco, _milord_? – volvió a cuestionar, poniendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero lo hizo con una voz tan deliciosamente ronca que Bella creyó estar en el cielo.

- Ningún asunto que no pueda ser resulto dentro de unas horas, damisela mía– la sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó aún más cuando vio como él le tendía el brazo -. ¿Querrá dar un paseo con este humilde caballero?

_Gracias Dios, Alá, Yahvé y a todos los dioses del mundo por traerme al lado de este hombretón_ –agradeció divertida en su fuero interno.

- Por supuesto, milord – su mano pasó delicadamente por su brazo y sus dedos se deslizaron atrevidos por los poderosos músculos que el tacto prometía.

Levantó la mirada y vio un brillo especial iluminarse en la mirada de James. Y la niña interior de la morena saltaba avergonzada.

Una vez atravesaron las puertas del hotel, el fresco aire volvió a golpear la cara de Bella y a aliviarle en cierta manera el punzante dolor de su pierna.

- ¿Es usted irlandesa, damisela mía? – preguntó con aquella voz que hacía que Bella se derritiera como helado en verano.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en ello? – le cuestionó de vuelta, enarcándole una ceja.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no – apresuró a decir, mirándola arrepentido, pareciendo casi un cachorrito en medio de la lluvia -. Únicamente quería…

- No se preocupe, milord – lo interrumpió tocándole el brazo con la mano libre. Los ojos de James volvieron a cambiar y Bella dejó de sentir la anterior pena por una sensación muchísimo más agradable entre sus piernas.

Volviendo la mirada al frente, continuó con el paseo, apoyándose ahora más en el brazo del hombre, con las dos manos. Inspiraba y espiraba, una y otra vez, intentando calmar la quemazón. E intentando distraerse, preguntó:

- ¿Le gusta Irlanda? – su sonrisa era un poco más forzaba ahora, sin embargo, no le ganaría una ridícula herida.

- Sobremanera, damisela mía – el sonido de la risa de él resonó por todo su cuerpo -. ¿Le agrada a usted mi querida Inglaterra?

Bella se sentía en una especie de juego, por fuera parecía una conversación estúpida, sin embargo, estaba cargada de segundos sentidos. Mirando por entre sus pestañas, dijo lentamente:

- Encontré más fogosidad de la que es famosa vuestra tierra, milord – le encantaba, amaba hacer eso. Era un morbo oscuro y retorcido, saber que todo el mundo en la calle los miraba, sin ningún tipo de acompañante que mantuviera sus reputaciones a flote, agarrados tan cariñosamente mientras sus miradas echaban fuego.

En realidad, ¿qué más daba si los veían? A Bella no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que ellos dijeran. Pensándolo mejor, ¡debía darles espectáculo! Que hablaran de ella como lo hacían de Rose. Sabía que estaba llevando el Carpe Diem hasta un punto peligroso, pero no le importaba. ¡Tenía veinticinco años, por el amor de Dios!

James carraspeó y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, cambiándole la expresión de un momento a otro. Bella siguió su mirada, pero no vio nada extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo, milord? – la morena estaba empezando a preocuparse. El hombre tenía la cara contraída y parecía a punto de darse un golpe en la frente. Bella vio como sacaba el reloj de bolsillo y musitaba una maldición -. ¿Milord?

Por fin, su cara se giró hacia ella y la miró dubitativo.

- ¿Se acuerda de que me preguntó qué hacía en el hotel? – Bella asintió -. Bien, pues resulta que estaba huyendo de mis primas.

La cara de Bella era de incredulidad total. ¿Huyendo de sus primas?

- ¿Debo pensar que son unas ancianas seniles con ganas de chismorrear? – James soltó una carcajada y Bella sonrió picaronamente en respuesta.

- Todo menos la parte de la edad – se inclinó hacia su lado y le susurró muy cerca de su cara, para el desconcierto de los viandantes que Bella veía por el rabillo del ojo -. Se asustaría, damisela mía.

Acercando ella también su cara, murmuró en respuesta:

- Pruébeme – los ojos de James volvieron a brillar, y Bella se agarró con más ímpetu del brazo, renovando un poco el paso. Él sólo soltó una sonrisa.

- Vayamos, pues.

A medio camino del lugar al que el hombre la llevaba, Bella vislumbró la chocolatería que había apuntado en su listado mental el día anterior. ¿Tendría acaso la suerte de poder comer alguna delicia? Inesperadamente, su estómago rugió en respuesta a ese pensamiento, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, pero lo único que vio fue la cara de dolor que tenía James, con su mirada fija en un punto dijo. ¿Tan terrible serían sus primas? No más que su abuela Kathy preguntándole por sus ligues, eso seguro.

El camino se había acortado notablemente desde que empezaron su ida, sin embargo, parecía que el cuarto restante no acababa. ¿Sería por el terrible dolor que ahora volvía a notar? Seguramente sí. Lo recomendable en aquellos casos era guardar reposo, pero ¿qué hacia ella? ¡Salir y dar una vuelta de más de un kilómetro de distancia!

_Sí que eres inteligente Swan, sí_ –pensaba frunciendo el ceño.

Se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de hablar. Y lo peor de todo, creía que James ya hacía una mueca de dolor por lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el brazo.

De pronto, se acordó de algo, el club que había visto también el día anterior.

- Y dígame, milord – los ojos aterrorizados de él se volvieron a dirigir a los suyos –. ¿Ha oído hablar de los burgueses? –no le dejó contestar, ya que siguió con su discurso –. Menuda gente aquella, casi nobles y haciendo la penosa empresa del trabajo. ¿Conoce usted algún caso similar?

- De hecho… – y Bella vio la culpabilidad en sus ojos. ¡Sí, era suyo! –. Yo poseo una casa de apuestas.

- ¡Discúlpeme, milord! – exclamó con un falso arrepentimiento la morena –. No era mi intención ofenderle.

Al ver que él no contestaba, lo intentó de nuevo:

- ¿He de suponer que es un trabajo interesante? – la magnífica y perfilada cara del hombre se volvió a girar hacia ella y en sus labios había una sonrisa socarrona.

- No creo que lugares como ese sean de algún interés para las mujeres – rió levemente y Bella le frunció el ceño, en parte por el cierto ápice de machismo de sus palabras, y por otra debido a que había esperado que la invitara a conocerlo.

- Me reitero, milord – respondió testaruda –. Pruebe conmigo antes de suponer. Nunca se saben los secretos que una mujer pueda esconder.

En sus ojos blancuzcos había un toque juguetón. Bella sabía jugar a todos y cada uno de los juegos de apuestas. Hubo una época en la que tuvo cierta ludopatía hacia el blackjack, así que prefería no volver a ser retada en _ese_ preciso juego. Los demás, podía con ellos y con cualquier rival.

- ¿Por qué no me enseña el… - pero su intento de ser invitada había fracasado al ser interrumpida por la voz de… _¡Oh, no! ¡Alice!_, gritaba su subconsciente.

Giró la cabeza lo más rápido posible y la vio allí sentada, enfurruñada y mirándoles con cara de asesina. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que asustó realmente a la morena, sino la estampa de siete mujeres en total, mirándolos con unas expresiones de lo más variadas, desde la profunda sorpresa, a la vergüenza, a la frustración y, por último, a unas socarronas.

Su cara debía estar expresando el escepticismo que en su interior sentía, ya que James se volvió a agachar hasta su oreja y le susurró burlón:

- Os avisé, damisela mía, os avisé.

ϓ

Alice era un torbellino de emociones, siendo, todas y cada una de ellas, negativas. Veía que las bocas de las personas de su alrededor se movían, pero no conseguía oír nada. Bella venía acompañada de un tipo al que desconocía. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Consiguiendo follamigos? ¡Tenían que entrar a la casa del duque y robar! ¡Hacer eso con lo que se ganaban la vida para que pudieran volver a su rutina normal! Comprar armas, vendérselas a los talibanes, participar en algún robo loco como el último… ¡cosas normales! Y todo lo divertido que había encontrado en aquella época, se había esfumado. Su plan, por el desagüe. ¡Ya ni siquiera guardaba esperanzas de que alguna parte de él se siguiera manteniendo en pie!

De repente, Bella se levantó y se fue hacia el interior de la chocolatería. ¿Había dicho algo de ver qué podría comer? La enana no tenía ni idea, sólo veía una cosa: a las cuatro hermanas. Estaban calladas y mirándose las unas a las otras con mirada cómplice, enviándole alguna que otra a James, el cual estaba completamente inconsciente de los planes que se estaban desarrollando en las cabezas de aquellas muchachas. Pero Alice sí que lo discernía, ¡aquellas adorables y encantadoras víboras querían juntar a Bella y a su primo! Su plan se seguía desmoronando, y la mujer estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. No podía permitir que aquella mísera esperanza acabara, así que esas perfectas rubias no lograrían su objetivo, aquellos dos no se quedarían juntos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba en medio de la batalla imaginaria que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ella y sus primas. Si lo observaba detenidamente, era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, de hombros anchos, cintura pequeña, y aquel pelo lustroso y sexy que clamaba a gritos ser desordenado. Aquellos labios que la miraban y la tentaban a morderlos, y el paquete... ¡Madre mía con su paquete! ¡El maldito no había dejado de estar en su cabeza desde que lo había visto por accidente minutos atrás!

Y como si de una bombilla se tratara, la cabeza del duende brilló por lo maravilloso de su próximo pequeño plan. Removiéndose en su asiento, tiró de su corsé para hacer que el escote se hiciera más evidente. Carraspeó disimuladamente y formó su más sensual sonrisa.

- Milord – colocó su mano sobre su fuerte brazo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por las hermanas –. ¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo? Necesito que me dé el aire.

- Si estamos fuera – dijo Rosalie como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas a la enana.

_- Ya_ – contestó molesta, fulminándola con la mirada –. Pero aquí no corre el aire – Alice mantenía la mandíbula apretada mientras hablaba.

Girando de nuevo su cara hacia el rubio, su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún.

- ¿Viene, milord? – la enana batió _inocentemente_ las pestañas. Con satisfacción, Alice vio cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba pesadamente.

- Faltaría más –y como todo un caballero, se acercó y le ofreció su mano. La mujer estaba encantadísima.

Iría y lo seduciría un poco. Sus artes amatorias eran sublimes, estaba segurísima de ello, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el rubio cayera entre sus redes. Bella se enfadaría al principio, ¿qué más daba? Tampoco llevaba su nombre escrito en la frente, así que…

- Muy amable, milord – ronroneó mientras se levantaba y apretaba levemente la mano que había cogido como apoyo.

Al marcharse, Alice sintió la mirada envenenada que Rosalie le regalaba, pero la ignoró totalmente, no podría actuar en aquellas condiciones sino lo hacía. Aunque, ¿quién decía que iba a actuar?

ϓ

Bella salió de la chocolatería con más hambre de la que había entrado. Había estado esperando durante más de diez minutos y nadie había aparecido. ¡Menudos caraduras eran en aquel año! Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que únicamente Rosalie y Esme la estaban esperando. ¿Habría acaso tardado más del tiempo que había supuesto? No lo creía así. Por tanto, fue, con el paso más veloz que podía manejar, hasta sus amigas. Por supuesto, estas no se hablaban.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó extrañada, mirando hacia todos lados comprobando que sus ojos no le mintieran.

- Alice se fue con James a dar un paseo porque por aquí "no corre el aire" – contestó la rubia enfatizando sus palabras mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos –. Las hermanas se fueron después porque, según ellas, estaban _exhaustas_. Y aquí estamos.

Bella no fue capaz de responder nada, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. ¿Que Alice se había ido con James? ¿Y esa enana que quería de él? La iba a matar cuando la volviera a ver, seguramente se lo querría tirar antes que ella, ya se lo había hecho una vez y Bella podía asegurar que no le gustaba competir con Alice. Pero una hace cualquier cosa por su ligue, y no uno cualquiera, uno que prometía mucho.

Sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo y empezaba a arrastrarla por las calles de Londres. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que era Esme, la cual le sonrió forzadamente. Bella no tuvo el interés de preguntar a dónde iban, ¿qué más daba? Su herida dolía como mil demonios, se había quedado sin palabras al oír lo que, la que se hacía llamar Alice, había hecho, ¿ya qué más daba andar unos metros más?

Y no fue hasta que entraron en Bond Street cuando se arrepintió de haber accedido a ello. ¡Querían ir de compras!

- ¡Oh, no, no! – exclamó dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Sus amigas se pararon y la miraron exasperadas. ¿Por qué no podían respetar su decisión de odiar las compras? ¡Eran aburridas!

- Isabella Marie Swan – dijo firmemente Rosalie, señalándola sutilmente con el dedo índice –, o mueves tu culo hasta aquí, o te llevamos a rastras. Tú decides.

Bella dirigió su mirada de Rosalie a Esme y viceversa, mil y una veces. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la multitud a su alrededor se volvía a parar a observar la escena. ¡Menudos cotillas eran los londinenses! ¡Alardeaban de tener mucha educación y eran los primeros que se quedaban mirando!

Bufando, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Esme y empezó a andar. Después de dar tres pasos, ya la empezaron a arrastrar de nuevo, hacia una tienda con un toque un tanto oscuro. Ni siquiera se fijó en el cartel ni en el escaparate, sólo subió los escalones como el pingüino en el que se había convertido.

Y se tragó sus propias palabras.

¡Aquel era el lugar más maravilloso del mundo! Sombreros, grandes y pequeños, con plumas y sin plumas, con accesorios por aquí y por allá, cintas, velos, todo lo imaginable y lo que no también. Parecía que había visto la luz, parecía que había alcanzado el último escalón supremo del que hablaba Platón, la dialéctica, aquella especie de luz que nos deslumbraba con el mundo de las ideas. Aquel mundo que nos hacía conocer todo lo que en la Tierra había. Aquello por lo que te convertías en sabio. Bella se sentía total y completamente en el séptimo cielo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia uno de los sombreros que más le llamó la atención, uno de los más ostentosos que había visto en su vida. Su ala era tan grande que lograría cubrirle la mitad de la cara una vez puesto. Adornado con múltiples complementos de encaje, lazos y demás cosas que no lograba identificar.

Sus dedos se acercaron lentamente hacia su sueño hecho realidad y de repente, un hombre entrado en años, apareció a su lado, con una de las brillantes sonrisas que, seguramente, brindaba a todas sus clientas.

- Si me permitís el atrevimiento – comenzó, delatando su nacionalidad con su acento francés –, una muy buena elección, milady.

- Me lo llevo – contestó simplemente la morena, provocando que la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchara más aún si era posible.

Y tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. La morena giró la cara para buscar a sus amigas, y las vio entretenidas, admirando unos bonetes demasiado sencillos. Siguiendo con lo suyo, volvió a la minuciosa tarea de inspeccionar todos y cada uno de los objetos expuestos, hasta que dio con la caja. El francés ya se encontraba allí, envolviendo cuidadosamente su compra. Por tanto, Bella sacó el pequeño saco con monedas que siempre llevaba guardado en un bolsillo escondido de su vestido.

Notó que Rosalie se colocó a su lado, con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara:

- Por favor, respetad mi decisión de no ir de compras – imitó la rubia, burlándose en la morena. La aludida la ignoró levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

- Aquí tiene su cambio, milady – dijo el hombre, tendiéndole las monedas.

- Muchas gracias – respondió simplemente, con una leve sonrisa –. ¿Qué le pasa a Alice?

- No lo sé – contestó ceñuda Rosalie –. Ha estado rara desde esta mañana.

Bella se giró para apoyarse contra el escritorio de cristal que hacía su función de cajero, cuando su vista se enfocó en la puerta de la entrada. Su mandíbula se desencajó completamente y creyó que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas por el traidor terror que la golpeó. ¡Alice venía con dos hombres! ¡Y uno de ellos era el ogro demente!

Cuando su cuerpo quiso reaccionar, los tres ya se encontraban abriendo la puerta de la tienda. La morena se volvió a girar rápidamente, y siseó de dolor al hacerlo. Su mano sana se apoyó en la mesa y apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que dolía. Los puntos se habían roto, y sentía que aquel asqueroso líquido rojizo volvía a manchar sus ropas.

Rosalie se alarmó al verla de aquella manera. Más aún cuando vio la terrible mancha que estropeaba el inmaculado color marfil de su vestido.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy lioso todo? Jejeje. ¡No me digáis que no os gustaría que un James buenorro viniera y os llamara "damisela mía"! Me derrito jajaja._

_(Haciendo un paréntesis, ya lo corregí amorcines, y madre mía que casi me asusto al ver cuanto improperio jajaja. Soy una mujer de "palabras finas" cuando hablo con mis amigos, ejem, ejem jajajaja Pero problema solucionado!)_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los favs, alerts y rr. ¡Sois todas un amor! Y le mando muchos ánimos a mi beta, Vero! ;))_

_El nuevo método de actualización será este: Un fin de semana OH, y al siguiente NLS, el posterior OH otra vez,... y así consecutivamente. Sino no me da tiempo amores! ;))_

_Respondo rápidamente por aquí al Guest de **Nora: **me alegra que te esté gustando nena! Edward también tendrá lo suyo! Que Bella es toda una salvaje ajjajajaja Y su próximo encuentro.. mira el adelanto ;)) Muchas gracias por tu rr! Besitos amor ;)_

_Besitos a todas!_

_Valentine :3_

* * *

**_Adelanto Capítulo 6:_**

_Bella agarró con los dedos algún tipo de máscara que había sobre la recepción. Sentía los fuertes pasos de aquel terrible hombre acercarse cada vez más, y sus nervios iban in crescendo. Además, la enervante voz de Alice monopolizaba el ambiente, haciendo que sus oídos palpitaran por la irritación del momento. Primero, intentar que sedujera al ogro; segundo, que le quitara al ligue; y ¡ahora tenía el atrevimiento de llevar al lobo hasta el cordero! Pero ella no era un miserable corderito, era una rebelde, una mujer que no está adecuada a las reglas, y a la que le encantaba la excentricidad. _

_Con fuerza, cogió la máscara y se dio la vuelta a la vez que se la ponía a los ojos._

_- Milord - saludó -. Un gusto conocerle._

* * *

Buena semana a todas amores!


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a la Saga Crepusculo pertenecer a su autora, SM. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi propia autoría. _

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_RIMA XLI_

_Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta_

_torre que desafía su poder:_

_¡tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta_

_roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:_

_¡tenías que romperte o que arrancarme! ..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados_

_uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder:_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque ..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

_-Gustavo Adolfo BÉCQUER-_

Los pasos resonaban fuerte e implacables en los oídos de Bella, aumentando rápidamente, igualado al de un avión cuando despega. La respiración de la joven era acelerada, imitando el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Sus párpados apretados causando que puntitos blancos se presentaran ante sus dilatadas pupilas. Sus dedos temblorosos apoyaban todo el peso, mientras la sangre fluía orgullosa de su escondite.

El aire cambió, era más denso y más cargado. Un perfume oscuro llenó la estancia, invadiendo de igual manera las fosas nasales de la morena. Aquello la mareaba ligeramente, impidiendo que sus neuronas funcionaran correctamente. ¿Quién era el otro hombre con el que venía acompañada Alice? No había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse y establecer alguna relación con la poca gente que conocían de aquella época.

Sintió que algo era colocado frente a ella y, levantando débilmente la cabeza y observando por entre sus pestañas que se trataba de una perfecta caja que seguramente acogiera el escandaloso sombrero que había decidido regalarse, su mandíbula se apretó hasta que unas pequeñas y molestas punzadas hicieron acto de presencia. Su mirada se chocó contra la fría y profesional del vendedor. Éste la observaba con un ligero deje de preocupación. Volviendo a agachar la cabeza realizó que ya no había tiempo de huida, nunca lo hubo, y parecía que nunca lo habría.

La melodiosa y cantarina voz de Alice llenó el ambiente, embrujándolo momentáneamente. Aquella pequeña bruja podía ser encantadora cuando se lo proponía, y los miembros presentes podían dar fe de ello. Sin embargo, los oídos de Bella no prestaban atención, concentrados única y exclusivamente en la manera mediante la cual podía escapar sin ser reconocida, algo que al parecer parecía imposible. Sintió el aire moverse a su lado derecho, Rose se había interpuesto entre ella y los nuevos clientes de la tienda.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en la boca del estómago de Bella, una intermedia entre la enfermedad y el cosquilleo ante un nerviosismo que no llegaba a entender. ¿Sería acaso provocado por la posibilidad de que la descubrieran? ¿Alguna especie de adrenalina que hacía que su cuerpo se volviera adicto a aquel oscuro olor? Oscuro, elegante y… sobre todo, peligroso.

Oía que pronunciaban su nombre, era hora de que enfrentara a su contrincante. Sus ávidos y rojos ojos rebuscaron entre las cosas que sobre la mesa se encontraban dispuestas. Hasta que la encontró. Dirigió con lentitud su mano hacia el lugar, agarrando con dedos temblorosos el comienzo de una exquisita y magnífica máscara.

La voz de Alice continuaba en funcionamiento, irritando momentáneamente los oídos de Bella. No obstante, el dolor cegaba sus sentidos, y el orgullo también. Debía plantarle cara a aquel hombre. Había aguantado que su amiga hubiera tenido la descabellada idea de tener que seducir a aquel muro de piedra, ¡que incluso le hubiera robado su delicioso ligue!, pero lo que sus fuerzas no eran capaces de hacer, era volver a entablar algún tipo de guerra con aquel hombre.

Su energía estaba agotada, sus músculos agarrotados y adoloridos, y su corazón cansado. Era una guerrera, la más violenta y apasionada de todas, pero necesitaba descansar, necesitaba tomarse un respiro, que su mente restableciera todas sus funciones. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo si Alice se empeñaba en ponerla delante del lobo feroz? Bella había deseado salir de la habitación a tomar un poco el aire, pasear y que la naturaleza hiciera lo propio, sin embargo, su pequeña excursión había resultado un fracaso total.

Y allí se encontraba ella, reuniendo el escaso diez por ciento de sus fuerzas mientras estiraba sus dedos y agarraba el palo de su escudo, con la vibrante y alta voz de Alice resonando en su cabeza: _¿Isabella?, Isabella quiero presentarte a…, creo que ya has tenido el gusto de… _¿Conocía ella acaso a aquellas personas? Definitivamente al ogro sí, pero ¿al otro hombre?

Y una voz, una profunda y espeluznante voz, llenó el ambiente, produciendo que escalofríos de terror recorrieran su columna vertebral, instalándose en cada fibra de su maltratado cuerpo.

- Señorita –se trataba de un saludo formal y serio, inundado de un deje completamente gélido.

Con la mano que todavía apoyaba en la mesa, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, trasladando por inercia la máscara consigo. Tomó un par de profundas respiraciones y se la llevó a la cara, dando la vuelta graciosamente, mientras mantenía la cabeza altivamente alzada. Sus párpados pesaban, demasiado. Todo su cuerpo le pedía piedad, sin embargo todo sufrimiento fue recompensado al mirar fijamente los ojos de aquel cruel hombre, el ogro. Sus verdes ojos la observaban impasibles, adoptando las demás facciones de su expresión la misma actitud, pero fue la comisura de sus labios la que hizo que todo el esfuerzo valiese la pena. Aquella varonil zona se encontraba fruncida, haciendo juego con su desordenado y desobediente cabello del color del bronce. A los labios de la morena asomó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y antes de que se diera cuenta, una graciosa risa salía de su garganta, junto con palabras que escuchaba vagamente.

- Milord –sus piernas se movieron en una ligera y escandalosamente altanera reverencia. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectarse con los del duque, Bella sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar. Sin embargo, no bajó su barbilla ni un milímetro –. ¿Qué opina sobre la máscara?

El duque mantuvo la misma expresión de hacía unos segundos. La morena ni siquiera había girado la mirada para saludar al otro hombre que se encontraba presente, pero suponía que con su escueto "Milord" él también se hubiera dado por aludido.

Bella movió los dedos de su mano libre para recuperar la movilidad que recientemente había descubierto que perdía, y como suponía, no sirvió para nada. La sonrisa comenzaba a temblar para cuando vio que el duque se dignaba a abrir la boca para articular palabra.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de oír lo que sus carnosos labios pronunciaban. El entumecimiento se extendía por su cuerpo, empezando por las extremidades y continuando hacia la zona central de su pecho. Su respiración continuaba manteniendo el mismo ritmo, y el sudor se había extendido hasta sus sienes, sintiendo como alguna gota se resbalaba por su mejilla. El esfuerzo comenzaba a ser titánico. Y la pesadez de sus párpados también. No obstante, la mirada de Bella seguía clavada en aquel ser oscuro. Una nube empezó a impedir su visibilidad, cerrándose alrededor de las angulosas facciones del duque. Su pierna sana dio un paso adelante, intentando buscar el equilibrio que amenazaba con desaparecer. Y ya no pudo más, el adormecimiento llegó a su cerebro y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, con un suspiro de alivio que llenó la silenciosa estancia.

Y toda aquella quietud acabó cuando estalló un caos de gritos ahogados y de alocados fus fufuses de faldas. La preciosa máscara de fondo rosa y enrevesados lazos que habían cubierto parcialmente el rostro de Bella se deslizó de la cara de ésta, dejando ver una piel pálida y enfermiza, dando un ensordecedor golpe al caer al suelo.

El duque se agachó velozmente y recibió en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Desde que había entrado a la sombrerería algo le decía que la conocía, pero ¿cómo podría ser aquello posible? Ciertamente estaba profundamente equivocado. Había observado la tensión en la espalda de ella durante todo el tiempo que habían estado allí. Cabía destacar la falta de cortesía de la muchacha al ignorarlos tan rotundamente como había hecho. Por supuesto, en un final pareció que comprendió la información que le decía aquella extraña muchacha igualable a un duende, ya que se enfrentó a ellos. Y cuando pensó que por lo menos le quedaba algo de sentido común en la cabeza, hizo aquella osada reverencia, dirigida única y exclusivamente a él. ¿Ella lo conocía? La ridiculez de taparse la cara con aquel antifaz no hizo más que aumentar la irritación del duque. Y mientras intentaba averiguar alguna de las facciones de la muchacha, le ocurrió aquello.

Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera montando alguna escena típica de todas las mujeres, sin embargo, al observar su tez, notó que algo de verdad le pasaba. La levantó en sus brazos del suelo y la llevó fuera de la sombrerería, al lugar donde se encontraba su montura. Escuchaba ruidos detrás de él, voces alarmadas que clamaban por un médico, y otras que intentaban poner calma. Edward paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de la muchacha y se horrorizó al ver la gran mancha roja que cubría sus faldas. Y algo en su pecho lo alertó, ¿de qué?

- ¡Grosvenor! **[1] **–gritó Hervey, acercándose al duque.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que detrás de su amigo venían las otras tres mujeres. Tenía que llevar a la que tenía en brazos a Sir Cullen antes de que le pasara algo. Odiaba a las de su género, era cierto, pero aún conservaba el honor de un caballero. Además, no podía permitirse el lujo de ganarse una mala reputación si quería tener la más mínima oportunidad de casar a sus hermanas.

- ¿Qué? –gruñó mientras agarraba las riendas de _Firewall_, su montura alternativa.

- Sir Cullen no está en Londres –la cabeza de Edward se dirigió como una daga hacia Jasper, la incredulidad llenándole.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que dos de las mujeres ya lo habían alcanzado, y quitado a la muchacha de sus brazos. Observó que un carruaje de pago las esperaba y un hormigueo picó por la ausencia. Una fuerza quería llevar su cuerpo y detener su marcha, no obstante no encontraba explicación racional a aquel ridículo deseo. No se encontraba entre sus obligaciones ayudar a cada moribunda mujer que se presentara ante él. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los cuerpos de las otras dos damas, las cuales miraban hacia todos lados con precaución, sobre todo hacia ellos. ¿Qué escondían? Definitivamente algo, los movimientos cautelosos y demasiado ágiles para cualquier mujer normal las delataban.

Sus voces estaban agitadas, murmurando palabras que no llegaba a oír desde aquella distancia. Sin embargo, aquella fuerza que le había alertado sobre ellas, le hizo andar hacia el carruaje, sin prisa, escudriñando cada centímetro de lo que veía. Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando la puerta del carruaje se cerró. Sus ojos se estrecharon, intentando ver lo que dentro ocurría. La rubia zarandeaba a la que le habían presentado como Isabella, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

Edward oyó el silbido del conductor y el carruaje comenzó su marcha. A medida que se alejaba de él, las voces de su interior aumentaban. Hasta que un grito llegó a sus oídos, aquello que le faltaba a su rompecabezas para descubrir de dónde la conocía, una simple palabra. Un nombre. Bella.

.

.

.

Rosalie estaba desesperada. Bella no se despertaba. Había incluso intentado que recuperara la conciencia mediante una cachetada, pero nada había funcionado. Seguía inerte en aquella banqueta sucia y mugrienta. Alice no se encontraba mejor que ella. Había intentado buscar en su bolso el móvil, para gritar después maldiciones hacia el momento en el que habían decidido viajar al pasado.

¿Y lo peor de todo? El camino era interminable, y las faldas del vestido de Bella habían pasado a mejor vida.

La rubia, gritó el nombre de la morena en vano, ya que no reaccionó. Por tanto, cogió su propia falda y la rompió, presionando sobre la herida de su amiga, intentando por todos los medios que no se desangrara.

- Alice –susurró, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –. Rompe más tela de mi falda y hazle un… -un nudo se instaló en su garganta, evitando que pronunciara las palabras que harían que sus recuerdos la volvieran a golpear. Pero Bella la necesitaba, no podía abandonarla por simples… recuerdos –… torniquete.

- ¿¡Qué!? –la angustia llenaba la voz de la enana, mientras sus ojos viajaban desde la tela empapada hasta la cara demacrada de Rose.

La rubia bajó la cabeza y tragó el obstinado nudo que persistía. Imágenes de John llegaban a su cabeza, tirado en aquella camilla, con un tubo metido por la garganta. _Para_, se obligó.

- Se lo… se lo hiciste a... –un sollozo involuntario resonó en el pequeño carruaje –… John.

Y Alice no necesitó más iniciativa que aquello. Las lágrimas también se habían apoderado de ella, entorpeciendo su trabajo a medida que caían sobre sus manos. La enana hizo lo que Rose le había pedido, con cuidado de no entorpecerla.

Una vez apretó lo suficiente, miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que estaban llegando. Por suerte ya se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la entrada del hotel.

- Rose –dijo en voz baja –, ya hemos llegado. Tenemos que meterla dentro.

- Claro –respondió entrecortadamente la aludida, mientras se secaba la cara con el brazo.

El carruaje paró de manera abrupta y Alice salió de un salto cuando lo hizo. Ni siquiera le importó que en la entrada hubiera un grupo de personas que parecía haber llegado de un largo viaje. Pasó el brazo derecho de Bella por detrás de su cuello y agarró con fuerza su mano, imitando Rosalie sus actos.

Un ajetreado Charles se giró al oír los gritos ahogados de los viandantes, y casi le da una apoplejía cuando vio lo que sucedía. Era aquella mujer otra vez. Y esta vez parecía estar incluso peor.

- ¡Oh Dios míos! –susurró mientras apresuró sus pasos hacia ellas. Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los hombres que se encargaban de llevar las maletas de los nuevos clientes, y le ordenó –: Mande a alguien a la casa de Sir Cullen, ¡rápido!

El hombre, horrorizado por la escena, asintió y salió corriendo de inmediato. Charles, se acercó y Rosalie dio un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio.

- Charles, gracias a Dios –sus ojos continuaban en el mismo estado que antes –. Ayúdenos, se lo suplico.

Asintiendo dubitativo, levantó en sus brazos a Bella y apresuró el paso hasta la habitación de la morena.

En el vestíbulo se llenó de un intenso murmullo y miradas que juzgaban. La furia fue aflorando en el pecho de la rubia, ¿acaso no podían meterse sólo en sus asuntos? Maldijo a la sociedad de aquella época, maldijo a la ridícula diosa del agua, se maldijo a sí misma por haber obligado a Bella a andar, y maldijo a Alice por hacer las tonterías que hacía.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Bella fuertemente, y la dejaron sobre el mullido colchón de la cama. Alice corrió hacia el baño a traer algo del agua que había quedado del baño matutino de la morena. Mojó un par de paños y los llevó a la cama. Rosalie se los quitó con manos temblorosas, limpiando la herida que había descubierto mientras ella no estaba.

De repente, Bella abrió los ojos y su espalda se arqueaba mientras un escalofriante grito salía de las profundidades de sus cuerdas vocales. Ardor, dolor, mareo, cansancio, olor a sangre, todo mezclado y enloqueciéndola a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquello no le podía estar pasando otra vez, quería un jodido chute, pero como si se estuviera burlando de ella, su subconsciente le recordó que lo más cercano a eso sería un poco de miserable opio.

¿Tanto daño le había hecho a sus enemigos como para que recibiera aquella horrible venganza? Que ella recordara había respetado la libertad de los demás siempre y cuando ellos le devolvieran el favor. ¿Estaría acaso la diosa del agua castigándola por robarle a aquel tipo? Sintiendo el paño adentrándose en su corte, apretó la mandíbula evitando así que un chillido volviera a salir disparado, maldiciendo al monstruo que fue capaz de atacarla de aquella manera. Reconocía que ella también se lo había buscado, pero ahora sospechaba que la sangre no paraba de emanar y que desangrarse era una de las varias posibilidades que adornaban el centro del abanico de su vida. Si no moría antes de una infección, claro.

A lo lejos, oyó la puerta abriéndose de un golpe. No quiso abrir los ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello pasara rápido. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. El médico habría llegado, y junto con él la ridícula, maldita y muy útil aguja.

Algo mojado tocó su frente y oyó las débiles palabras de ánimo de su amiga Alice. Esta vez no iría a gritarle nada, esta vez estaba preparada para lo que viniese, para soportar todo aquel dolor sin elevar ni una sola octava su voz. Era una luchadora. Sí, señor, ella lo era.

.

.

.

El andar del duque era felino, caminando despacio por el vestíbulo de la casa de su objetivo, Aimée Charbone, la única que podría ayudarlo en lo que pretendía. Sus ojos de dirigieron furtivos por toda la estancia, buscando a la exquisita mujer. Su enervante mayordomo apareció por una puerta lateral, seguido de la dueña. Edward continuó su caminar con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en sus labios, observando el pelo relucientemente rubio, y sus labios rosados. Su cuerpo curvilíneo y su piel de porcelana. Aquella mujer era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, y su marido lo sabía.

- Milord –saludó, levantando la mano para que él se la besara, al llegar a su lado –. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Asuntos turbios, querida mía, tan oscuros como su corazón –respondió mirándola a los ojos intensamente mientras hacía una leve reverencia ante ella y elevaba su mano hacia su boca.

- Dudo que mi humilde y sórdido interior sea equiparable al suyo, Grosvenor –con un gesto de mano le indicó que pasara a la sala –. Cuénteme, por favor, ha aflorado la curiosidad en mí.

Edward se dirigió hacia la chimenea contigua a la puerta, y se apoyó mientras cogía el vaso de licor que Aimée le ofrecía.

- Tan observadora, _chérie_ **[2] **–agradeció el duque, bebiéndoselo de un solo trago.

- Milord –respondió la rubia a la vez que hacía un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se sentaba en un sillón –. ¡Tenga un poco de compasión y cuénteme el porqué de su precipitada llegada!

Edward se quedó mirando el objeto de su mano por un rato, sopesando la información que debía decir y cuál no.

- Sufrí un terrible acontecimiento –comenzó, removiendo el vacío vaso –, fui robado.

El jovial sonido de la risa de Aimée resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo que en los labios del duque se instalara una débil sonrisa.

- ¿El ladrón ha sufrido sus propios actos? –se jactó Aimée, adelantando su cuerpo mientras pronunciaba en voz baja –. Dígame por favor lo que se siente.

- Sabe perfectamente que en aquella ocasión era un joven desviado de mi camino, que osó disfrutar de una noche en la cama de la mujer más atractiva que había visto, y que pensó que podía tomar partido de aquellas reliquias que ella tan celosamente guardaba –los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza con cierta melancolía. Aquellos tiempos resultaban ser tan extremadamente lejanos…

- ¿Pero me equivoco al decir que sus lúdicas actividades han ido a mayor? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Edward le dedicó una deslumbrante y amplia sonrisa.

- Herraría si no lo hiciera, amiga mía –el júbilo se desvaneció de las facciones del duque al recordar los motivos de su visita –. Pero no nos desviemos del asunto principal. Sospecho que los ladrones pertenezcan a la nobleza. Una… fuente me ha informado de que uno de ellos pertenece a la aristocracia francesa. Hoy he tenido la afortunada suerte de ser presentado a la dirigente del hurto, resultando ser conocida de mi hermana Tanya. Ésta la invitó a ella y a sus acompañantes, los cuales supongo serán sus cómplices, a su cumpleaños. Y espero que se infiltre entre ellos, se haga confidente de _Isabella_, y que la lleve hacia mí. Del resto tomaré yo el relevo.

Aimée lo miró con ojo calculador, sopesando las posibilidades de que lo que fuera que aquella pobre mujer se hubiera atrevido a robarle fuera de importancia, o por el contrario se tratara de sólo un capricho. Sin embargo, el brillo malvado y enloquecido de sus verdes ojos la alertó de que aquello podía ser completamente cierto. Debería tratarse de una suma majestuosa si acudía a ella para que le rescatara. No obstante, no veía el sentido de convertirse en su amiga, sólo el nombre revelaba mucho de lo que su valentía era capaz de hacer. Más todavía sus actos, enfrentándose a él cara a cara.

- ¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo del cómodo sillón. Aquella cuestión pareció desestabilizar al duque –. Si me veo en la posición de ayudarle, por lo menos déme una descripción de aquella mujer. ¿Isabella dijo que se nombraba?

El fuego volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, esta vez con más fuerza.

- Se hace llamar Bella, aunque dudo que se lo confiese, más aún si la ve conmigo, y asistiendo a la fiesta que organizan mis hermanas –un carraspeo por parte de Aimée interrumpió las siguientes palabras del duque, sin embargo, cuando él calló, la rubia hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera –. El cabello es oscuro, no logré ver el color exacto, pero sí que era extremadamente largo –y suave, pensó. Meneó la cabeza y prosiguió con su descripción –. Sus ojos… son desconcertantes, llegando incluso a escalofriantes, de un color grisáceo claro, mezclado con el blanco más pálido que pueda imaginar –calló unos momentos pensando en su constitución. Aquella mujer era ciertamente mucho más delgada que Aimée, pero definitivamente atractiva. Sin embargo aquello no era relevante, por tanto lo pasó por alto –. Menuda, huesuda y, debido a un altercado, se encuentra herida.

Aimée lo observaba atentamente, calculando cada movimiento que su cuerpo hacía. La tal Isabella era extremadamente hermosa, aquello se podía traslucir del brillo oscuro y profundo que se instaló en los verdes ojos del duque al constatar su apariencia física. Y la rubia sospechaba que cabeza no le faltaba, algo fundamental si la mujer había osado enfrentarse al duque. Pero, ¿cómo acercarse a ella? Si de verdad contara con la inteligencia que creía, ni siquiera le dignaría el saludo. Lo que es más, ¿cómo estaba Edward tan seguro de que ella caería en su trampa? Aimée podía jurar que lo que le movía era la furia por que alguien le haya ganado. Pero ¿para qué se tomarse tantas molestias para que ella llegara a él? ¿Se habría equivocado con su primera impresión de venganza? ¿Acaso la querría en su cama?

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y lanzó otra pregunta:

- ¿De cuánta cantidad estarías hablando? –lo primero que debía establecer era la suma de dinero que Isabella había "tomado prestada".

Edward avanzó a paso lento hasta una de las mesillas para dejar el vaso vacío. Y sin mirarla, contestó:

- Cincuenta mil libras.

Los ojos de Aimée se abrieron sorprendidos, más por la forma en la que lo dijo, contenida, furiosa, pero a la vez con un deje de desinterés, que por sus palabras. Ciertamente se trataba de una gran cantidad de dinero. Pero aquello era nada comparado con lo que Edward conseguía con uno de sus "trabajos", y sin contar las rentas que recibía de sus propiedades. Una leve risa salió de la boca de la rubia, y el duque la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Le agrada que mi fortuna se la apropie una desalmada?

- No me malinterprete, milord –se excusó Aimée con una sonrisa sincera –. Pero me parece ridícula la cantidad si pensamos en lo que a su fortuna respecta.

- ¡Pero se sigue tratando de mi dinero! –bramó enfurecido. El cuerpo de Aimée se tensó ante tal salida de humor, y su mirada se trasladó a su regazo. Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse. Cuando volvió a hablar, esta vez lo hacía de manera contenida, pero al menos, respetuosa –: Ese dinero estaba destinado a las dotes de mis hermanas, claro está, sin contar con las joyas que mi madre les había dejado en herencia. Quiero que sufra, que se arrepienta de cada mínimo momento de su vida. Que enloquezca, Aimée, eso es lo que deseo.

La aludida permaneció varios segundos en silencio. Toda aquella confesión le había dado que pensar. Ya no se trataba únicamente de la ira que, definitivamente, llenaba su alma; sino que también se ponía de por medio su orgullo y honor, algo que entendía perfectamente.

Levantando la cabeza y decidida, dijo:

- Sólo dígame cómo llegar hasta ella, y le prometo que le presto mi ayuda hasta el final –sus ojos se encontraron, y Aimée vió en los de él aquel brillo demente que había observando a su llegada. El duque estaba decidido a destruirla –. Lo único que le recuerdo es que si empieza con esto, no hay vuelta atrás.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en los labios del duque. Aimée sólo pedía a Dios que Edward no se llegara a arrepentir de lo que habían decidido poner en marcha. En caso contrario, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, algo en su pecho se lo decía.

* * *

**[1] **El título completo de Edward sería: Edward _Grosvenor_ duque de Westminester.

**[2]** _Chérie_, querida en francés.

_Hola a todas!_

_Lo primero **agradeceros** los favs, alerts y rr. Sé que he tardado un milenio en actualizar, y que -encima- es súper corto. No voy a poner ninguna excusa para defenderme porque ninguna es lo bastante estable como para disculparme. Sólo prometo que el siguiente cap será más larguito y un poquitín antes... -o lo intentaré, chicas a estas alturas ya me conocéis... jajaja-.  
_

_Conetstarle por aquí a **Nora**, que estaba respondiendo a los rr y me di cuenta que era guest, jejeje. Lo primero nena, perdona la tardanza. Y lo segundo, ambos personajes tienen un carácter bastante fuerte, la propia rima del principio los caracteriza a la perfección, y lamento -o no jejeje- decir que la mayoría de sus encuentros vana ser fuertecitos :P James es un amorcete de hombre, que me lo robaba si podía, pero yo no soy taaaan... como Alice jajaja Me alegra que te guste que abarque el romance de todos los personajes! Y por último muchísimas gracias por tu rr, corazón :D  
_

_Sin más, os dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap que, aunque no haya aportado mucho, vamos viendo un avance en lo que a la venganza de Ed respecta ;)  
_

_¡Muchísimos besitos a todas amorcines!  
_

* * *

**Adelanto Capítulo 7:**_  
_

Bella observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia que le había presentado Tanya. Ella la miraba de la misma manera. La morena se sentía bastante ofendida por las miradas despectivas que la tal Aimée le lanzaba. ¿Acaso había pedido ella que viniera a visitarla? Si por ella fuera, se levantaría de la cama y la echaría de su habitación en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, pero el médico le había prohibido terminantemente que se levantara de la cama al menos por dos semanas.

- Cuénteme sobre usted, señorita... -dijo Aimée, provocando que los ojos de la aludida se cerraran más todavía.

- Swan, señorita Swan -contestó mientras continuaba con su análisis.

- Ciertamente, un nombre poco común -los azules ojos de Aimée continuaban mirándola fijamente, y la paciencia de Bella estaba llegando a su límite.

* * *

_¡Buen domingo a todas!_


End file.
